Como Tudo Deve Ser
by Lizzie Evans
Summary: Tiago e Lílian estão no sétimo ano,mas ainda nao se entenderam. O que fará Tiago quando souber que existem outros pretendentes atrás de sua ruivinha? E Lílian, o que vai achar desses novos pretendentes? Muitas emoções os esperam nesse novo ano...
1. O Começo do Fim

**Capitulo 1 - O Começo do Fim**

Lílian chegou sozinha na Plataforma nove e meia pouco antes das onze horas. Acabara se atrasando por culpa das implicâncias da irmã e se despedira dos pais na entrada da estação. Olhava de um lado para o outro procurando conhecidos. Não podia deixar de se sentir feliz por estar de volta, mesmo sendo essa a sua última vez ali, pelo menos como estudante.

Seria seu sétimo e último ano na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Olhou para os calouros a sua volta, mal sabiam eles que passariam os melhores anos de suas vidas em um castelo que, ate o presente momento, só poderiam imaginar como era. Mas naquele começo de ano estava faltando algo, algo que ela não conseguia se lembrar do que era. Então uma voz a chamou de volta de seus pensamentos...

- Lily, que saudade!

Virou-se e deu de cara com suas melhores amigas, Anna Hamilton e Keiko Hayashi. As duas a abraçaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Também estava morrendo de saudades de vocês! - sorriu para as duas. Elas não tinham mudado quase nada desde a última vez que tinha as visto. Anna continuava sendo a mais alta das três porem, seus cabelos estavam um pouco mais curtos. Enquanto Keiko continuava com a sua carinha de menininha, apenas com uma franja para diferenciá-la da ultima vez que Lílian se lembrava de ter visto a amiga.

- Não acredito que você cortou o cabelo, Lily! - censurou Keiko - Estava tão lindo...

- Ah... foram só quatro dedos, no meio do ano já volta ao normal... - argumentou a garota - E a Anna, ela também cortou, por que não fala do dela?

- Ah... o dela precisava... - as três deram risada e entraram no trem a procura de uma cabine.

- E por que o meu precisava e o da Lily não? - Anna retrucou, embora ainda estivesse rindo.

- É muito grande... – o cabelo de Anna dava quase na cintura.

E a garota encolheu os ombros como se não tivesse dito nada. Encontraram uma cabine vazia no fim do trem e, enquanto guardavam as malas, Keiko virou-se para Lílian.

- Adivinha quem é a nova monitora chefe?

- Anna Hamilton - respondeu Lílian prontamente. Das três, Anna era a mais responsável, apesar de elas serem chamadas de "O Trio Perfeição".

- AH! - exclamou a loira - Acabei de me lembrar que tenho que ir para o vagão dos monitores, vejo vocês mais tarde - e saiu da cabine.

Soou o apito e a locomotiva entrou em movimento. Lílian olhou pela janela, o céu estava quase lindo e o sol reinava. Completamente atípico para os padrões de Londres.

- E aí? Como foram suas férias, Keiko? - perguntou para a amiga

- Ah... fui para o Japão visitar os meus avós, como sempre... - como seu nome denunciava, Keiko era japonesa, mas seus pais tinham se mudado para Londres quando a garota tinha um ano. Apesar de não se lembrar de quando morava no Japão, sua família mantinha rigorosamente as tradições e, uma vez por ano, a garota visitava o Japão.

- Bom, pelo menos você saiu de casa...

- Por quê? O que você fez nas férias?

- Para não falar nada, passei as férias inteiras trocando cartas com o Fábio...

O sorriso de Keiko alargou-se.

- Fábio Prewet? Da Corvinal?

- Sim. Lembra que ficamos amigos no fim do ano passado? Nos correspondemos as férias inteiras...

- Ah... sim... - a japinha deixou olhou para ela como se desconfiasse de alguma coisa. - e ele continua sendo apenas um amigo, né?

Lílian se fingiu de brava.

- Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Claro que somos apenas amigos! Imagina se ele iria querer alguma coisa comigo... - Ela sabia muito bem que não pensava em Fábio apenas como amigo, mas não poderia confessar isso a Keiko, ela ficaria empolgada demais e o mesmo se aplicava a Anna.

- Bom, se você diz... - Keiko não quis comentar suas conclusões, conhecia bem demais a amiga para pressioná-la. Em vez disso, mudou de assunto - Sétimo ano, hein? Nem parece que faz tanto tempo que encontrei uma ruivinha perdida na plataforma nove e meia...

Lílian sorriu ao recordar desse fato. Quando entrara em Hogwarts, não conhecia nada de magia pelo fato de seus pais serem trouxas. Supostamente, quem a ajudou chegar na plataforma fora Keiko junto com seu irmão gêmeo, Ken.

- Verdade... - e ainda pensando naquele fato, comentou: - Nossa, não vi o Ken hoje.

- Ah, ele deve estar junto com os marotos, já que Franco está namorando.

Marotos. O motivo pelo qual Lílian às vezes desejava que as férias não acabassem. Lembrando deles, descobriu o que tinha sentido falta na plataforma: de Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew; os próprios.

- Engraçado... também não vi os marotos. - e isso era realmente espantoso, já que Tiago Potter nunca perdia uma oportunidade de chamar a garota para sair.

- Bom, e os vi quando cheguei por causa do Ken, mas depois eles sumiram. Será que não vão aprontar nada nesse começo de ano? - Keiko adoraria perguntar de Lílian estava sentindo falta de um tal maroto de óculos e cabelos bagunçados, mas sabia que estaria assinando sua sentença de morte juntamente com a pergunta.

- As vezes estão planejando algo ainda. Marotos quietos só significa uma coisa: estão aprontando. Mas... você disse que o Franco está namorando?

- Sim. Ele e a Alice finalmente assumiram, nada que a gente não esperasse, né?

- É...

* * *

- Sua irmã disse mais alguma coisa?

- Apenas que Lílian odeia você...

Tiago amarrou a cara. Não entendia porque ela tinha que ser tão complicada, dentre todas as garotas de Hogwarts, fora implicar justamente por Lílian Evans. Depois de pedir para sair com ela umas 500 vezes sem nnca receber ao menos um "vou pensar", ele não entendia por que ainda se importava com isso. Virou para os amigos, tentando mudae de assunto:

- Vocês viram o Ranhoso por ai? Estava precisando descontar a minha raiva...

- Nem hein... - respondeu Sirius – Daqui a pouco já estamos em Hogwarts e não aprontamos nada com ele... – e o rapaz fez cara de quem não poderia aceitar uma coisa dessas.

Mais uma vez o silêncio reinou. Ken e Pedro começaram a jogar uma partida de Snap Explosivo, enquanto Sirius admirava a paisagem (provavelmente sem prestar muita atenção) na paisagem que ia passando fora do trem. Tiago resolveu dar uma volta pelos corredores.

Não queria admitir, mas na verdade "passear nos corredores" era uma desculpa para "ver a Lílian". No fim do trem encontrou-a. Estava junto com a Keiko e as duas riam muito. Nesse momento Lílian e amiga olhoram para ele. Acenou para as duas. Lílian apenas virou o rosto enquanto Keiko fez cara de quem não tinha culpa retribuindo o aceno.

Por que ela tinha que fazer isso? Mas, pensando bem, por que ELE se importava tanto com isso? Poderia sair com qualquer garota da escola, mas uma certa ruivinha o fizera parar de pensar em "qualquer uma".

- Talvez... – resmungou para si mesmo – eu esteja apaixonado por ela... – então sacudiu a cabeça como se isso fosse impossível. Começara a pedir para sair com ela apenas para irritá-la e de repente isso se tornara necessário. – É... Talvez essa seja a resposta... – Teria que admitir: gostava dela. E agora tinha uma meta: conquistá-la. Ela ainda iria se arrepender de ter o esnobado. Ele só não sabia como iria fazer isso...

Voltou na sua cabeça a cena que se passara... Um momento! Keiko tinha retribuído seu aceno? Nem tudo estava perdido...

* * *

- Por que você retribuiu o aceno dele, Keiko? – Lílian perguntou a amiga, irritada. Ora essa, agora suas amigas iriam se tornar amigas de Tiago Potter?

- Ah, Lily. No fundo ele é um cara legal...

- Não é não! A única que ele pensa é em se mostrar, vive azarando pessoas pelos corredores só para mostrar que pode, como você pode chamar isso de uma pessoa legal?

Keiko respirou fundo. Acabara de quebrar a primeira regra para não arranjar encrenca com a garota, falar bem dos marotos. Tudo bem, em geral ela nunca fazia isso mas essa implicância da amiga com os rapazes estava comecando a ficar irritante sendo que eles poderiam ser legais, pelo menos quando queriam.

- Talvez ele tenha amadurecido...

- Amadurecido? – Lílian não queria acreditar no que estava ouvindo – Tiago Potter? Impossível!

- Então por que ele e os amigos dele não aprontaram nada até agora? Convenhamos de que isso eh um recorde. – Keiko sorriu satisfeita. Aparentemente a amiga não conseguira achar mais argumentos.

- Mesmo assim, não acredito que isso seja possível...

O que teria dado na Keiko para comecar a defender Tiago? Ela sabia de alguma coisa e não tinha contado.

Nesse momento, Fábio entrou na cabine.

- Olá meninas! – o rapaz já estava usando o uniforme da escola e parecia completamente feliz.

- Olá... – responderam as duas.

Keiko não demorou muito para perceber que Fábio queria ficar sozinho coma a amiga. Então disse que iria procurar o irmão e saiu da cabine.

Fábio puxou assunto e Lílian adorou passar o resto da tarde conversando com ele. Incrível como ele conseguia ser tudo de bom. Simpático, amigo, tudo que uma garota sempre quis. O mais estranho era pensar que ele era no mínimo desejado por metade das garotas da escola (a outra metade preferia algum dos marotos, geralmente Sirius Black e Tiago Potter) e, no momento, ele estava ali sozinho com ela...

* * *

Depois que deixara a cabine, Keiko não teve outra opcão senão ir atrás do irmão.

- Olá meninos! – comprimentou-os ao entrar. Eles acenaram a ela. – Perguntinha basica: o que voces vao aprontar nesse comeco de ano?

- A gente não faz a minima ideia – respondeu Sirius. Há apenas uma semana, olhava a japinha diferente. Nunca pensara em ter uma amigA, garotas para ele não era amigas, eram "uma pedra no sapato". Porem, Keiko o tinha feito mudar de opiniao. So gostaria de saber por quanto tempo ela continuaria sua amiga. Alias, não so sua, como dos marotos, afinal ela era uma das melhores amigas de Lilian e a ruiva não admitiria isso por muito tempo.

- Por favor, não aprontem nada!

- POR QUE? – gritaram os quatro ao mesmo tempo.

- Porque usei o fato de vocês não terem aprontado nada até agora para mostrar a Lily que vocês são legais. – Keiko deu um sorriso amarelo, esperando a bronca.

- Ai... não acredito! DROGA! – zangou-se Tiago. Não poderia perder a oportunidade de mostrar a Lílian que estava errada.

- Desculpa, mas foi a única coisa que pensei...

- Não, tudo bem – Sirius entrou na discussao – Lílian acha que não fazemos mais nossas... hum... brincadeiras, né?

- É – responderam Keiko e Tiago ao mesmo tempo.

- Ou pelo menos o que precisamos fazê-la acreditar – acrescentou Ken.

- Exatamente. – exclamou Sirius – No mínimo hoje não poderemos fazer nada. E, para nos divertirmos, teremos que ser um pouco mais cautelosos. – Sirius se perguntou se estava fazendo isso por Tiago ou se era para continuar sendo amigo de Keiko.

Tiago sorriu com a perspectiva. Isso realmente poderia dar certo.

- Keiko, a Anna está com os monitores, não?

- Sim...

- Você deixou a Lílian sozinha na cabine?

A garota deu um sorriso amarelo. Ele perguntara a última coisa que ela gostaria de responder naquele momento. Querendo ou não, ela apoiava Lílian junto com o Fabio e sua aproximção com os marotos era mais por amizade do que uma ajuda a Tiago. Porém, dizer isso a ele já era uma outra história.

* * *

O Expresso Hogwarts parou na estação de Hogsmeade. Lílian desceu do trem junto com Fábio. O rapaz despediu-se dela e foi em direção aos amigos.

- Lily, o que aconteceu? – Anna aparecera do nada não muito satisfeita com o que tinha visto. – Você e o Fábio...

- Não, querida – respondeu Lílian – não aconteceu nada. Apenas ficamos conversando...

- Ah bom... – a loira respirou aliviada e depois perguntou - Então cadê a Keiko?

- Aqui. – a japonesa aproximou-se do nada mais satisfeita ainda que Lílian.

- E onde a senhorita estava, hein? – virou a ruiva.

- Junto com o meu irmão, oras...

Lílian não gostou nada desse comentário. Se ela estivera com o irmão, com certeza não estava _apenas_ o Ken e sim _outros _amigos dele.

- Mas e você, Anna? – Keiko perguntou – Sumiu a viagem toda... nem apareceu lá na cabine, o que a senhora estava fazendo?

- Eu... ahn... – enrolou a garota, olhando para os pés – tive muito trabalho no vagão dos monitores...

- Ah sim... – disseram Lílian e Keiko ao mesmo tempo. Mas resolveram não discutir.

As garotas entraram em uma carruagem e logo puderam ver a fachada do castelo de Hogwarts. Estavam de volta. E Lílian mal podia esperar chegar ao Salao Principal e ouvir Dumbledore dizendo: "Sejam bem vindos..."

* * *

Após o banquete, Lilian, Keiko e Anna foram direto para o dormitório, estavam muito cansadas.

- Eu não disse, Lily – Keiko sorriu satisfeita – Os marotos não aprontaram nada hoje...

- É... – a ruiva tentou buscar na memória algo que tivesse visto de errado no dia, mas não se lembrou de nada – talvez você tenha razão...

- Falando em marotos, o Remo não estava no trem – Anna comentou.

- Verdade... não vi ele hoje... – disse Keiko.

- Nem eu... – concordou Lilian – O que será que aconteceu? – Lá fora, a lua cheia iluminava os jardins.

Terminando de se trocar, Lílian puxou as cortinas e deitou-se em sua cama.

Realmente aquele ano começara diferente. O mais estranho era os marotos não haviam aprontado nada na volta para a escola. Desde o primeiro ano, tornara-se tradição eles fazerem alguma coisa apenas para mostrar que ainda estavam ali, dominando. E hoje eles não tinham feito nada, ao contrário, haviam se comportado normalmente, na medida do possível, inclusive na hora do banquete.

E Tiago não pedira para sair com ela, outra tradição. Ele passara ao lado dela três vezes e não dissera nenhum "Ei, Evans! Quer sair comigo?". Será que ele finalmente tinha se tocado e desistido de torrar sua paciência? Estranho... Mas não deixava de se sentir feliz com a perspectiva de que poderia passar um ano em paz.

Depois essa fora a primeira viagem no Expresso Hogwarts que não passara em companhia das amigas. Anna tinha sido nomeada monitora no quinto ano, mas sempre que tinha uma folga, passava na cabine para conversar com as amigas. Enquanto Keiko nunca a abandonara no meio da viagem para procurar o irmão. Embora o aparecimento de Fábio justificasse a atitude da amiga, ela não conseguia deixar de se sentir traída, pois tinha certeza que a garota passara o resto da viagem na cabine dos marotos.

E Fábio. Não conseguia acreditar que ele poderia estar gostando dela. Mas ele ter abandonado os amigos e passar a tarde toda junto com ela, contando com as cartas trocadas durantes as férias, não poderia significar outra coisa. E por mais que não quisesse admitir isso, gostava da idéia de ficar junto com o rapaz.

Sorriu para o teto e começou a formular hipóteses do que poderia acontecer naquele ano que começara tão estranho. Seu último ano, já começava a sentir saudades da tranquilidade que tivera nos outros anos. Antes ela sempre sabia que havia outro ano esperando porém, após aquele, ela teria de se virar sozinha e seguir sua vida. Aquele ano era o começo do fim e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria que se acostumar com isso.


	2. Nem Tudo é o que parece

**Capítulo 2 - Nem Tudo é o que parece**

As aulas naquela semana começaram com força total, sob a justificativa dos professores de que, como estavam no último ano, precisam se esforçar mais. McGonagall passou dever de casa extra na segunda-feira sobre Transfiguração Humana e como era o estagio mais avançado da matéria, os erros precisavam ser evitados ao máximo.

- Imaginem só se vocês transformarem a cabeça de alguém em uma de tubarão e não souberem como voltar ao normal? Ou então errarem no processo? - disse a professora, após a reclamação da turma sobre a quantidade de deveres - É preciso saber o que se está fazendo!

- Eu vou chorar... - lamentou Lílian depois de saíra da sala. Transfiguração era sua pior matéria. As notas boas que tirava eram conquistadas com muito estudo e esforço.

Tiago sorriu ao ouvir a garota dizer isso. Mil planos passavam em sua mente...

Na terça eles descobriram o quanto era difícil domar a "Planta Morcego" que, apesar de não voar, podia chupar o sangue da pessoa que estava perto. Pedro saiu com vários arranhões dessa aula e ligeiramente branco. A Prof Dinnet mandou ele ir direto para a Ala Hospitalar.

Quarta foi o dia da Anna reclamar sobre Runas. A garota era fascinada por historias antigas e arqueologia (assim como Lílian, a garota também nascera trouxa), mas se irritara quando sua professora passou um manuscrito da Idade da Pedra sem nenhuma base teórica, ou seja, lá se ia o fim de semana todo na biblioteca. Lílian e Keiko faziam Aritmancia e por entenderem muito da matéria, era a única que ainda não tinham reclamado.

Flitwick foi o único professor que os poupou de muito trabalho. Por mais que os novos feitiços fossem complexos, ele conseguia fazer a turma aprender sem muito esforço. Mas em compensação eles já tiveram um teste de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas na primeira aula sobre criaturas das trevas, como revisão dos anos anteriores.

- Adorei a questão dos kappas! - exclamou Keiko, satisfeita - Me encontrei com um nas férias lá no Japão e foi o que me ajudou a descrevê-lo...

- Gostei mais da sobre lobisomens - disse Sirius, que vinha junto com os outros marotos logo atrás das garotas, dando um sorrisinho para Remo, que havia chegado a escola naquele dia por causa dos "problemas" a que Sirius se referira.

Quando finalmente chegou a sexta-feira, Sloghorn anunciou que eles iam aprender a fazer a Poção da Invisilibiliade, que era dificílima e levava no mínimo dois meses para ser preparada. Nessa primeria aula eles tiveram que separar os ingredientes iniciais, picá-los em tamanhos idênticos e misturá-los a fogo numa temperatura adequada, que não poderia ter muitas variações.

- Nem sei porque estou fazendo isso... – resmungou Tiago – Tenho outros métodos para ficar invisível...

No fim da aula, a poção deveria ficar com uma cor acinzentada, porém a de Tiago ficou...

- VERDE! – exclamou, quando ele e os amigos iam saindo da aula duas horas depois. – Eu não acredito nisso...

- Relaxa, cara... – disse Pedro – a minha ficou laranja... – mas a frase não teve o efeito que o garoto esperava, pois Tiago continuou emburrado.

- Mesmo assim... sei que nunca fui tão bom assim em Poções, mas hoje passei dos limites...

- Xiii, Potter... parece que você esta mostrando quem realmente é: um nada – Severo Snape vinha se aproximando.

Tiago olhou para as escadas que levavam ao saguão, lá em cima uma cabeleira ruiva desaparecia do seu ponto de vista.

- IMPEDIMENTA! – Tiago virou-se tão rápido que Snape mal teve tempo de calcular onde iria cair.

- Não me enche, Ranhoso! Hoje eu não estou com paciência! – e continuou andando sem se importar com Snape caído imobilizado, com o nariz sangrando e o xingando com todos os palavrões imagináveis. E seus amigos tiveram que apertar o passo para acompanhá-lo.

- Ah... Pontas, por que você não continuou lá – perguntou Sirius – poderíamos ter dado uma boa lição nele...

- Não estou com cabeça para isso...

- Tiago não está acostumado a ir mal em alguma matéria – traduziu Remo, enquanto Tiago agradecia mentalmente o amigo – Ele sempre tirou ótimas notas sem precisar fazer muito esforço...

Chegaram ao Salão Principal, que já estava lotado de estudantes e, particularmente uma cena deixou Tiago mais irritado: Fábio Prewet estava sentado ao lado da Lílian.

- O que aquele babaca está fazendo ali? – Sirius percebeu o olhar do amigo – Ele é da Corvinal!

- Mas nada o proíbe de estar ali... – comentou Remo.

- Credo, Aluado! Até parece que você está contra seus amigos...

- Remo só está dizendo a verdade – disse Tiago, enquanto pegava a comida. Era hora de retribuir o favor do amigo.

- Acho é que está na hora de eu ficar quieto, isso sim... – E Sirius não disse mais nada enquanto jantavam.

* * *

- O que você quer fazer quando terminar Hogwarts, Fábio? – perguntou Anna. Já que teria que agüentá-lo na hora da janta, não custava nada ser amigável.

- Pretendo ser Auror – respondeu ele.

- Uaaau! – exclamou Keiko, que não era tão avessa ao rapaz quanto Anna – Eh uma carreira difícil, não?

- Certamente – respondeu ele – Devo ter no mínimo cinco N.I.E.M.s com todas as notas iguais ou acima de "Excepcional" e depois ainda passar por alguns testes no Ministério para ser aceito.

- Imagino que esteja estudando muito para isso, né? – disse Lílian.

- Claro que sim, não posso escorregar em nenhuma matéria. – concordou o rapaz – Mas e vocês, o que querem fazer?

- Eu voltar para o Japão – respondeu Keiko – E pretendo me formar em _Shaman._

- E o que é um Shaman?

- É um bruxo que trabalha com espíritos. Os shamans são bastante populares entre a comunidade bruxa japonesa, mas também não é uma carreira fácil.

- Por quê? – agora Lílian que perguntou. Já ouvira muito a amiga falar de shamans, mas nunca se perguntara o que precisava fazer para se tornar um.

- Existem alguns testes para chegar lá e, mesmo assim, você ainda corre o risco de ser possuído por um espírito maligno e, digamos, ir contra a profissão...

- Caramba...

Os três ficaram admirando a japonesa, até que o Fábio continuou:

- E vocês duas?

- Pretendo ser curandeira – disse Anna.

- E eu ainda não sei... – falou Lílian. Ainda não descobrira algo que realmente gostaria de fazer e estava cada vez mais desesperada.

- Você vai descobrir o que quer – Fábio consolou a garota – quando menos esperar...

Então as garotas se despediram do rapaz no Saguão e subiram para a torre da Grifinória. Encontraram uma algazarra tremenda na sala comunal e logo descobriram que os marotos haviam soltado uma caixa de Fogos Filisbuteiro pouco antes delas entrarem em comemoração ao fim da primeira semana de aula.

- Finalmente! – gritou Sirius para os presentes – Merecemos um descanso!

Varias pessoas aplaudiram.

- Aproveitando a atenção – interveio Tiago – eu, como Capitão do Time de Quadribol da Grifinória, quero avisar que os testes para entrar no time começam semana que vem. Os interessados devem passar o nome para a McGonagall.

Então a aglomeração se dissipou.

- Sempre querendo sem mostrar... – Lílian balançou a cabeça quando viu Tiago começar a dar conselhos para segundanistas que queriam entrar no time.

Keiko, que estava prestando atenção em Sirius, não ouviu o que a amiga disse.

- Quê? – perguntou.

- Nada – disse – deixa quieto...

Lílian e Keiko decidiram fazer o dever de Transfiguração e sentaram numa mesa meio afastada da sala. Anna que, como sempre, já havia terminado o seu, sentou-se em uma das poltronas perto da lareira.

Keiko logo se cansou. Disse que estava com sono, deu "Boa Noite" a amiga e subiu para o dormitório, acompanhada da Anna. A sala Comunal foi se esvaziando e logo Lílian percebeu que só havia ela e Tiago Potter lá. Tentou imaginar o que estava se passando na cabeça do rapaz, que estava deitado no tapete em frente a lareira.

- Olhando para mim, Evans? – Perguntou ele e Lílian deu um pulo. Ele a pegara desprevenida.

- Claro que não – respondeu firmemente – só estava pensando no que escrever no meu dever de Transfiguração.

- E é claro que eu sou sua inspiração... – ele sorriu abertamente. Como podia ser tão convencido?

- Ah sim... agora que eu não faço trabalho nenhum...

Ele se levantou e foi até a mesa onde a garota estava.

- Ajuda?

- Sua? No dia que eu precisar de sua ajuda, poderão me internar, pois provavelmente estarei louca.

- Você ainda vai precisar da minha ajuda... – disse ele e subiu para o dormitório masculino.

Por que não gritara com ele? Por que não discordara? Será que existia a hipótese de um dia ele ter que pedir ajuda a Potter? Não. Apesar de ser boa aluna, ela tinha suas escorregadas em algumas matérias, mas para isso tinha Anna e Keiko ao seu lado, sempre ajudando.

A cena não parava de reprisar em sua cabeça. Dessa vez ele não fora tão inconveniente, nem tinha dado tempo de ela começar a gritar... Será que Keiko estava certa e ele realmente havia amadurecido?

Então se lembrou dos Fogos Filisbuteiro e do discurso egocêntrico que vira logo que chegara na sala comunal aquele dia e apagou todas as possibilidades.

- Ele nunca vai mudar – murmurou para si mesma e resolveu ir dormir. Subiu para o dormitório, se trocou e deitou na cama. Mas, por mais que quisesse tirar Tiago Potter de sua mente, não conseguia. Sua cabeça estava dando voltas enormes, mesmo afirmando que ele nunca mudaria, veio a pergunta: por que se importava tanto com as atitudes dele?

Então se lembrou de Fábio, seu sorriso e sua paciência com ela. E isso a fez dormir quase que instantaneamente.

* * *

Tiago sorriu para o teto após deitar em sua cama. Conseguira manter uma conversa com Lílian, por mais curta que tivesse sido, sem ela começar a gritar com ele. Talvez isso fosse um bom sinal...

Não. Não era. Veio em sua mente a cena do jantar.

"Por que outro motivo Fábio Prewet estaria sentado ao lado dela se não estivesse querendo sair com ela?" – pensou ele. Pelo que se podia ver, Lílian gostava da companhia do Corvinal, pois não saíra gritando com ele pela escola. E o que mais o magoava era que Lílian não dera essa chance a ele.

Tudo bem, ele poderia não ter merecido no começo. Mas agora tinha mudado, já não era mais aquele garotinho insuportável (mal de filho único), e apenas ela não o deixara provar que havia mudado. Talvez seu estereótipo estivesse grudado a sua imagem, ou talvez ela fosse cabeça-dura demais para não acreditar nisso.

"Bom, vamos ver o que acontece... – pensou – se ela preferir ficar com o Corvinal todo certinho, não vou poder fazer nada. Diversão é necessário e não posso abandonar tudo por causa de uma garota que nem dá bola pra mim... Adoraria que ela gostasse de mim, mas do jeito que eu sou. Perfeição demais acaba estragando..."

Lembrou que Lílian e suas amigas eram chamadas de "O Trio Perfeição", mas não era bem assim. Anna Hamilton vivia fazendo pose de certinha porém ele havia pegado ela atrás da tapeçaria do quarto andar na companhia de Edgar Bones essa semana, os dois não perceberam e ele também não resolveu comentar, afinal era necessário manter as aparências de certinha da garota. Lílian provavelmente não sabia disso. Ele riu só de pensar na cara da garota quando descobrisse isso...

E Keiko também não era perfeita. Ela participara de todas as brincadeiras dele e dos amigos na ultima semana de férias e ultimamente estava demonstrando que gostava dele, mesmo com a Lílian do lado.

Todas as pessoas geralmente tinham uma postura que queriam passar para os outros e a verdadeira. Ele, por exemplo, queria mostrar para todos que era o melhor, que podia fazer tudo e que ninguém o dominaria, mas a verdade é que ele fazia isso para não mostrar o quanto não confiava em si mesmo. Partiu do princípio de que: "se não gostasse de si mesmo, quem gostaria?" e desde então seu ego ficou famoso em toda escola...

Lílian queria se fazer de forte e perfeita, mas ele sabia que ela não era assim. Um dia sua máscara iria cair e ele finalmente conheceria a verdadeira Lílian Evans, e talvez assim ela também conhecesse o verdadeiro Tiago Potter...


	3. Mudança de hábito

**Capítulo 3 - Mudança de hábito**

A cada dia que passava, os estudantes do sétimo ano tinham mais deveres e coisas para fazer. Com o time formado, Tiago e Sirius voltaram a treinar quadribol e as três noites começaram a fazer falta quando eles acumularam lição demais. E na segunda semana de outubro os alunos da Grifinória puderam ver uma cena muito rara: Tiago Potter e Sirius Black estudando na sala comunal.

- Não sei por que está todo mundo nos olhando como se estivéssemos doentes... - comentou Sirius após um grupo de segundanistas terem passado pela mesa e a maioria deles terem ficado de boca aberta.

- Não é muito normal ver vocês estudando, sabe? – Ken se aproximou da mesa dos dois – Principalmente numa tarde de sábado... – e se sentou em uma cadeira.

- Se não fizermos isso, corremos o risco de estar aqui o ano que vem... – disse Tiago, que folheava o livro "Estudos avançados no preparo de poções" em busca de uma resposta.

- Seria acabar com a nossa imagem – completou Sirius – Fazemos bagunça, mas temos que tirar notas boas! – e então se virou – Ah, Pontas! Já sei por que sua poção da Invisilidade ficou roxa em vez de transparente...

- Por quê?

- Você esqueceu de acrescentar unha de dragão na penúltima aula... pelo que diz aqui...

- Aaaahhhhh... realmente, acho que esqueci mesmo – o rapaz anotou isso em seu pergaminho – E como eu poderia consertar?

- Ai, meu amigo... não faço idéia – disse Sirius.

- Acrescentaria erva daninha junto com a unha de dragão, para recompensar o atraso. – respondeu Ken. Ele fora um dos únicos da turma que não recebeu a tarefa de fazer um relatório sobre o que errara na Poçao da Invisibilidade...

- Muito obrigado! – Tiago agradeceu o amigo. Rabiscou mais algumas palavras em seu pergaminho e depois disse: - Acabei o meu! Espero que Slugorn aceite, foi feito de boa vontade...

- Também terminei... – disse Sirius – Acho que agora podemos fazer algo decente, não?

- Com toda certeza, meu caro amigo – respondeu Tiago fazendo pose de cavalheiro – O que acha de uma passada na cozinha?

- Perfeito Sr. Potter – concordou Sirius, acompanhando o amigo – Nos acompanha, Sr. Hayashi?

- Com certeza!

Já estavam quase no buraco do retrato quando Tiago parou.

- Volta Sirius! – disse ele emburrado – ainda tem Herbologia...

* * *

- ..._kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai zutto..._

- Odeio quando a Keiko começa com essas manias... – disse Anna para Lílian, a japonesa estava deitada na grama com o caderno de desenho aberto e cantando uma canção que outras duas julgavam ser em japonês.

Elas sabiam que aquele seria um dos últimos dias ensolarados do ano, por isso tinham ido passar a tarde na beira do lago.

- Deixa ela, Anna – disse Lílian, sorrindo – Se não fosse por isso, ela não seria tão autêntica...

- É... – concordou a loira e as duas riram...

- O que vocês estão falando ai, hein? – Keiko olhou para as amigas, desconfiada.

- Nada... – responderam as duas fazendo carinha de anjo.

Keiko fingiu que não se importava e voltar a cantar. E então que se aproximou de onde estavm as garotas.

- E ai, Ken? Também sem nada para fazer? – perguntou Anna enquanto o rapaz sentava ao lado dela.

-Sim... todos os garotos estão ocupados... – respondeu ele.

- Ah, é? – perguntou Lilian.

- Sim. Franco está com Alice, Remo está cumprindo as obrigações de monitor, Pedro anda meio desaparecido ultimamente e Tiago e Sirius estão estudando...

- QUE? – disseram as três ao mesmo tempo.

- Pois é... – confirmou Ken, se divertindo com o espanto das garotas. – Tiago não está indo bem em Poções e, tanto ele quanto Sirius, deixaram os deveres acumularem por causa dos treinos de quadribol.

- Cada coisa, hein? – comentou Keiko – sempre pensei que eles nunca estudassem...

- De vez em qundi eles estudam um pouco sim – disse Ken – mas a verdade é que eles tem muita facilidade para aprender.

- Ah sim... – Lílian tentou imaginar Tiago estudando, mas não conseguiu. Então sentiu uma enorme vontade de subir na sala comunal da Grifinória para ver essa cena, mas desistiu quando viu que Fábio vinha se aproximando.

Ele cumprimentou todos e sentou-se ao lado de Lílian. Ficaram os cinco ali por um momento, até que os irmãos Hayashi e Anna se cansaram de segurar vela e deram uma desculpa para sair dali.

- Estive pensando... – disse ele – Daqui duas semanas é Dia das Bruxas, não?

- Sim... – confirmou Lílian já imaginado onde ele queria chegar.

Eles começaram a caminhar em volta do lago...

- Bom... vai ter passeio para Hogsmeade e... você gostaria de ir comigo?

Lílian corou. Já esperava por algum convite assim há um tempo, mas tentava colocar em sua cabeça que era apenas imaginação sua de que Fábio Prewet poderia estar a fim dela.

- Sim... – respondeu, apenas.

Ele sorriu.

- Que ótimo!

* * *

Lílian encontrou suas amigas no salão comunal jantando depois que se despediu de Fabio.

- AH! – exclamou Keiko – Finalmente ela apareceu...

- Vai continuar escondendo de nos o que há entre você e Fábio? – perguntou Anna diretamente.

Lílian pensou na pergunta, não poderia continuar escondendo por mais tempo das amigas, até porque não iria fazer companhia a elas em Hogsmeade no Dia das Bruxas.

- Nada... – as amigas fizeram careta – por enquanto...

- Huuumm – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo. Então elas saíram do Salão Principal e foram para uma das salas de aula do primeiro andar que sempre ficavam vazias.

- Então? Conta! – disse Keiko.

- Bom – Lílian corou mais uma vez – ele me chamou para ir em Hogsmeade com ele no Dia das Bruxas...

- Haaaaaaaa! – Keiko deu pulinhos de alegria enquanto Anna tentou fazer cara de quem estava feliz com a escolha da amiga.

- Eu sabia que você gostava dele... – disse Keiko.

- Ah... eu não tinha certeza, não quis dizer nada até confirmar, né?

- Tudo bem, está perdoada... – disse Anna – Mas agora quem tem uma coisa para contar sou eu... – e o rosto claro da garota tingiu-se de vermelho.

- Hã? – virou Keiko, surpresa.

- Estou namorando...

- Hã? – disse Keiko de novo.

- Desde quando? – perguntou Lílian.

- E com quem? – completou Keiko.

- Calma... – disse a garota – Desde... as férias...

- E não nos contou nada? – Keiko estava espantada.

- Traidora! – acusou Lílian.

- Desculpa – pediu Anna – Mas eu não sabia o que dizer e nem como dizer... Foi tão de repente. Nunca tinha passado por uma situação dessas...

- Ah, tudo bem... dessa vez passa – disse Lílian – Mas quem é?

- Edgar Bones, da Corvinal...

- Poutz, acho que vou começar a procurar namorado por lá... – comentou Keiko – Você, Lílian...

- Fábio diz que ele é um cara legal – falou Lílian.

- Sim... e eu gosto muito dele...

- Eu só acho está na hora de assumir esse namoro... – disse Keiko

- Agora está explicado as sumidas que a senhorita dava, não?

- Digamos que sim. – respondeu Anna.

As três abandonaram a sala e rumaram em direção a torre da Grifinória.

* * *

- TERMINEI! – gritou Sirius – Finalmente! Estou livre!

- Você! – disse Tiago, sarcástico – Não acredito que vou ter que passar isso tudo a limpo... – choramingou ele.

- Eu não mandei você derramar suco de abóbora em cima do trabalho,Pontas...

Nesse momento Lílian e Keiko entraram pelo buraco do retrato, Lílian olhou para a mesa onde estava Tiago, deu um risinho e depois subiu direto para o dormitório. E Keiko foi se sentar em uma das poltronas perto da lareira.

- E já sei o que vou fazer com o meu tempo livre – Sirius foi em direção a lareira e se sentou em uma poltrona ao lado da de Keiko.

Enquanto passava o trabalho a limpo, Tiago se lembrou que o Dia das Bruxas estava próximo e os últimos dois anos tinham sido caracterizados da mesma maneira: levara fora da Lílian quando chamara ela para ir em Hogsmeade junto com ele.

- Então Tiago Potter está estudando...

O rapaz levou um susto. Lílian Evans estava sentada bem ali na sua frente, os olhos verdes o encarando, provavelmente voltara do dormitório feminino enquanto ele não estava prestando atenção

- As vezes é necessário... – disse ele, retribuindo o olhar.

- Mas não deixa de ser estranho... – o que ela queria vindo procurá-lo?

Ela debruçou sobre a mesa para ver o que ele estava fazendo.

- Estou passando a limpo meu trabalho de Herbologia – disse ele – derrubei suco de abóbora no original...

- Mas que falta de atenção, hein?

- Por que dizem que sou eu que pentelho todo mundo? – perguntou ele – Você, as vezes, consegue ser pior que eu, sabia?

- Bom, se você diz... – Milagre! Ela não tinha discordado dele.

Então ela apenas ficou olhando ele escrever. Enquanto isso acontecia um confronto na mente de Tiago. Chamá-la para ir em Hogsmeade ou não. Em tempos atrás, essa seria a primeira coisa que ele faria quando visse ela, mas os diversos foras fizeram ele pensar de outra maneira.

Por fim, ela disse que ia dormir e deu "Boa Noite". Tiago sorriu, era a segunda conversa seguida que eles tinham que não terminava em briga. Pensou em alguma maneira de encontrá-la no Dia das Bruxas lá em Hogsmeade, se ela o havia tratado tão bem, não iria recusar o convite se ele fosse educado.

Quando finalmente terminou de passar a limpo, Sirius e Pedro sentaram à mesa, com um rosto preocupado.

- Pontas – disse Pedro – você não vai convidar a Lílian para ir com você em Hogsmeade esse ano?

- Não – respondeu ele, feliz.

- Que bom... – murmurou Sirius, meio que olhando para o teto.

- Por que? – perguntou o rapaz, ajeitando os óculos, intrigado.

- Porque Fábio Prewet convidou-a hoje a tarde e ela aceitou – respondeu Rabicho, rapidamente.

- O QUÊE?

N/A: O trecho "kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai zutto" eh de uma musica Owari nai Yume da Trilha Sonora de Inuyasha...


	4. O Dia das Bruxas

**Capítulo 4 – O Dia das Bruxas**

Tiago lenvantou cedo naquele dia. Não porque estava disposto e sim porque não conseguira dormir. Resolveu ir para o campo de quadribol treinar. Uma brisa fria batia em seu rosto enquanto voava. Mas mesmo assim não conseguia tirar Lílian da cabeça...

O Dia das Bruxas finalmente chegara. O dia em que ele perderia Lílian para o todo certinho Fábio Prewet, da Corvinal. Nos dias que seguiram ao que Pedro revelou, Tiago viu muitas vezes o rapaz acompanhando sua ruivinha no intervalo das aulas ou fazendo companhia a ela na hora do jantar.

Tentou mostrar a todos que não se importava. Sorria, fazia suas brincadeiras e até conversava com ela as vezes, mas nos momentos em que ficava sozinho, a tristeza batia e o sentimento de perda prevalecia. Era complicado cruzar com casais pela escola, pois lhe trazia a tona lembranças dela, as vezes ficava com odio de si mesmo porque agora ela aceitava conversar com ele (mesmo que fosse apenas um oi...), e com mais raiva ainda por estar sofrendo por alguém que não gostava dele... Ai se Sirius descobrisse isso...

- Hei, Potter! – ele ouviu chamarem lá embaixo na arquibancada. Olhou para baixo e viu Keiko Hayashi acenando para ele.

- O que está fazendo acordada a uma hora dessas? – perguntou ele, sentando-se ao lado da garota.

- Perdi o sono... e você?

- Que coincidência! – disse ele. – Vim treinar um pouco de quadribol, mas não estava com cabeça para isso...

- Eu sei. – ela encarou-o – é por causa da Lílian, não?

Direta ela. Mas pela primeira vez ele resolveu dizer a verdade, ela não estava com cara de quem iria tirar sarro.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou.

- Está na cara – respondeu agarota – esse é o tipo de coisa que você não consegue esconder. Que por mais que você tente esconder, no fim todos ficam sabendo.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça. Sentia-se bem mais leve agora, mesmo que não tivesse exatamente o que estava sentindo, ela o compreendera com um simples olhar.

- Mas não fique mal por causa disso não! – continuou ela. – Não vale a pena. Eu sei o que é gostar de alguém que não gosta de você e a única coisa que se pode fazer é seguir em frente. Há um mundo te esperando e você não pode decepcioná-lo. Pense em todos os seus amigos, todas as pessoas que gostam de você, elas não querem te ver assim...

- Obrigado, Keiko! – sorriu ele – Você não sabe a diferença que essas palavras fizeram pra mim...

- Bom, amigos são para essas coisas – disse ela, simplesmente. Santa sabedoria oriental... – entao, você já tomou café?

- Não... vamos lá, de repente me deu uma fome... – e eles rumaram juntos para o Salão Principal. Lá estavam Lílian e Fábio tomando café juntos (Tiago tentou não ficar prestando atenção), Anna e Edgar ao lado dos dois ("Oh, eles finalmente assumiram..." – pensou ele) e, mais a frente, Sirius e Ken.

- Onde os senhores estavam? – perguntou Ken, fingindo que estava bravo, sendo que, na verdade, quem não tinha gostado de ver os dois chegando juntos fora Sirius.

- Nos encontramos por ai – disse a garota, simplesmente. E sentou ao lado do irmão para tomar café da manhã.

- Sei...

- _Baka wa shinanakya naoranai.- _disse a japinha, enquanto Ken fechava a cara.

- Quê? – disseram Sirius e Tiago juntos.

-_ nihon no kotozawa. _- respondeu Ken, embora não fizesse muita diferença. Então ele disse – Provérbio Japonês.

- E o que eu disse foi "O tolo só tem cura depois que morre" – respondeu ela enquanto o irmão fazia cara de desdém.

- Ahhh... – disseram os dois, achando graça na discussão dos irmãos.

- Cadê o Rabicho? – Tiago perguntou tentando mudar de assunto. Não queria que pensassem que ele e Keiko estavam... hum... deixa pra lá. Até porque já percebera que Sirius estava olhando feio para ele.

- Sumiu de novo – respondeu o outro, mal-humorado. – Parece que ultimamente ele prefere mais escutar conversa alheia do que passar um tempo com os amigos...

Os irmãos Hayashi fizeram cara de intrigados, mas não perguntaram nada. Em vez disso, Keiko perguntou:

- E o Remo?

- Na ala hospitalar – respondeu Sirius – Ele pegou uma gripe muito forte e a Madame Pomfrey o deixou em observação. – na verdade, era Lua Cheia.

Keiko não fez cara de quem se fez convencido, mas também não comentou nada. A garota tinha o dom de pegar assuntos "no ar", mas fazê-la comentá-los era uma outra história.

Eles terminaram de tomar café e Ken se despediu deles dizendo que tinha "algo importante para fazer". Sirius e Tiago disseram que iam para Hogsmeade e Keiko os acompanhou, afinal suas amigas agora estavam "ocupadas".

* * *

Fábio e Lílian passearam por todas as lojas do povoado. Quando foram a Dedosdemel, o rapaz comprou uma caixa de bombons para ela. Já no meio da tarde, eles começaram a andar pelas ruas menos movimentadas, até que pararam no fim da estrada que sai de Hogsmeade, um na frente do outro.

- Bom... – começou ele – enrolei o dia inteiro, mas não posso mais esperar...

Lílian não sabia o que dizer, sentia vontade de sair correndo dali e, ao mesmo tempo, abraça-lo bem forte.

- Eu gosto de você Lílian... – disse finalmente, após alguns segundos.

- Eu sabia... – disse ela, incapaz de dizer outra coisa.

Ele começou a demonstrar insegurança, pois não recebera a resposta que esperava.

- Na verdade, todo mundo sabia. Eu tentei não demosntrar, ser apenas seu amigo, mas não deu. Quando você aceitou vir para cá comigo, achei que teria uma chance...

- Eu tambem gosto de você, Fábio – ela disse e, quase que instantaneamente, ele abriu um sorriso. – você ocê me conquistou de tal maneira que eu não poderia negar o que sinto, como na maioria das vezes eu faria.

Ele segurou o queixo dela e Lílian fechou os olhos. Pouco depois sentiu os lábios dele colar ao seu. "Era bom demais para ser verdade", pensou ela; mal conseguia se conter de tanta felicidade. Logo depois eles se abraçaram, e ficaram um bom tempo assim até sair andando novamante pelo povoado, de mãos dadas.

* * *

Tiago olhou pela janela do Três Vassouras, viu Lílian e Fábio passando de mãos dadas. Então estava confirmado, agora não teria mais chance. A única coisa que poderia fazer era se esquecer dela.

Keiko e Sirius se entreolharam, sem saber o que dizer.

- Acho que já está na hora de irmos, não – disse Keiko, por final. – Ainda tem o banquete de comemoração, né?

- Verdade! – disse Sirius – Sem falar que essa noite promete!

Ao se lembrar que seria noite de lua cheia, Tiago rancou tudo que se relacionava a uma tal ruiva de sua cabeça.

- Nossa! Nem lembrava... já está planejado o que vamos fazer hoje, não é?

- Claro, meu caro amigo Pontas! – respondeu Sirius tentando fazer cara de responsável, mas sem muito sucesso.

- Odeio entrar na conversa dos outros – falou Keiko, timidamente – mas eu estou boiando...

- Será que Remo nos deixaria contar a ela? – perguntou Sirius a Tiago.

- Que ele é um lobsomen isso eu já sei... – disse ela, abaixando a voz. A sorte era que o bar estava completamente lotado.

- COMO? – viraram os dois, espantados.

- Bom, além de ele ficar doente e sumir uma vez por mês, na lua cheia como andei reparando, o Sirius me confirmou quando disse que preferia a questão sobre lobsomen, depois que eu disse que preferia a dos kappas porque tinha encontrado um nas férias.

- Cagada... – disse Sirius com um sorriso amarelo – Nunca pensei que alguém fosse sacar com uma dessas, mas se bem que essa japinha capta as coisas muito mais rápido que uma pessoa normal.

Keiko sorriu.

- Vou levar isso como um elogio. – disse – mas podem ficar tranquilos, pois não contei a ninguém. Não sou disso...

- A gente sabe muito bem... – falou Tiago, ainda impressionado com o raciocínio da garota.

- Tá, mas o que isso tem a ver com o que vocês estão planejando hoje a noite?

- Bom – comecou Sirius, com um sorrisinho de quem sabia mais – Apesar de seu raciocínio ter a levado pelo caminho certo, ainda falta um pedaço dessa história...

- E é o que vamos te contar agora! – completou Tiago.

* * *

Após o banquete de comemoração do Dia das Bruxas, os estudantes da Grifinória voltaram para a sala comunal. Tiago, Sirius e Pedro faziam mais barulho que o normal, zoando todos que passavam por eles. Ou melhor, Tiago e Sirius, pois Pedro se limitava apenas a rir do que diziam aos amigos.

Como Lílian estava meio que em outro planeta naquele dia, nem se importou com a bagunça, o que suas amigas não demoraram para perceber.

- Lily, o que o Fábio vez com você hoje? – perguntou Anna.

- Por quê?

- Voce nem está se importando com a bagunça dos marotos...

- Ah... cansei de me importar com eles...

Keiko e Anna fizeram cara de medo.

- Acho melhor nos termos uma conversinha com o Sr. Fábio Prewet – comentou Keiko – pedir para ele devolver a nossa verdadeira amiga...

- Ai, vocês duas... – Lílian riu das amigas. Contara a elas o encontro aos mínimos detalhes na hora do banquete, e agora limitava-se a ficar repetindo a cena em sua mente, cada vez sorrindo mais.

A hora foi passando e no fim apenas restaram os marotos e as três garotas na sala. Eles olhavam impacientemente para elas e, de vez em quando, trocavam olhares com a Keiko. Sirius e Pedro acabaram subindo para o dormitório ao mesmo tempo que Keiko dizia:

- Gente, eu estou com sono... vou pra cama!

- Eu vou também. – disse Anna – Lily?

- Podem subir... eu já estou indo.

As duas subiram e ficaram apenas Lílian e Tiago, um em cada ponta da sala. O rapaz a observava de longe, ela parecia não estar prestando atenção em nada e isso fez com que ele ficasse um pouco deprimido, mesmo tentando evitar ao máximo. Por fim, ela desistiu de ficar lá a toa e rumou para o dormitório feminino.

- Lílian! – chamou-a antes que ela desaparesse na escada.

- Oi?

- Você esqueceu seu livro...

- Ah, verdade! – disse ela, e voltou para buscar o livro que esquecera na poltrona em que estivera sentada. – Obrigada por me lembrar!

- Que isso... 'dá nada não – disse ele, e antes que ela sumisse mais uma vez – E... Lílian?

Ela se virou intrigada. O que dera nele hoje?

- Boa Noite! – disse o rapaz, sorrindo.

- Boa Noite, Tiago – ela também sorriu e desapareceu em direção ao dormitório feminimo, pensando que talvez Keiko estivesse certa e que Tiago poderia ser uma pessoa legal.

- Finalmente, hein? – comentou Sirius, que voltara para a sala comunal junto com Pedro, carregando uma capa estranha. – Pensei que ela não iria mais dormir...

- Mas foi... – disse Tiago, que recarregara suas energias ao ver Lílian sorrindo pra ele. – Vamos?

- Claro! – dessa vez foi Pedro quem respondeu. O maroto ultimamente só aparecia na hora das aulas e nos momentos de "lua cheia", fora isso vivia desaparecido por entre os corredores do castelo.

Tiago pegou a capa e jogou por cima dos três, que desapareceram.

- Agora que a diversão vai começar! – disse, por fim.


	5. Apostas e Incertezas

**Capitulo 5 - Apostas e Incertezas**

A reação de Tiago em relação ao namoro de Lílian foi a mais gélida possivel. Tudo bem que ele não gostava muito de observar o casalzinho no Salão Principal, mas estava se esforçando ao máximo para não mostrar que se importava.

- Vai chegar uma hora que sua máscara vai cair – disse Remo ao amigo, certa noite na sala comunal.

- Não sei do que você está falando... – disse Tiago, por sua vez; que, no momento, limitava-se a observar uma certa ruivinha do outro lado da sala que estava conversando com as amigas.

Começou a temporada de quadribol, e o assunto tomou por completamente a atenção do rapaz. Formulava técnicas nos intervalos da aulas, desenhava esquemas nos cantos de seus pergaminhos, perseguia os colegas de time pela escola lembrando detalhes dos treinos. Fizera o time treinar durante todas as noites da semana e o resultado foi que a Grifinória venceu a Lufa-Lufa de duzentos a dez, com uma espertacular captura do pomo por ele.

- Precisamos comemorar! – disse Sirius após o jogo – Mesmo esse sendo o primeiro jogo... que tal uma passada no Tres Vassouras?

- Vamos lá! – confirmou Tiago – Rabicho, você fica encarregado de juntar o povo na Sala Comunal, ok?

O baixinho assentiu e foi para a sala comunal. Os outros dois rumaram para o terceiro andar e pegaram a passagem da estátua da bruxa de um olho só para Hogsmeade.

- Faz tempo que não usamos essas passagens, né? – comentou Tiago.

- Faz tempo que nos não aprontamos. Já estou até sentindo falta das detenções – disse Sirius – A vida no castelo não tem graça sem elas... Filch esses dias para trás quase me deu uma por estarmos quietos demais...

- Bem... estou com umas idéias que, com cereteza, vai nos render algumas detenções – e eles foram comentando as idéias pelo resto do caminho.

Quando chegaram no bar que, como sempre, estava lotado, rumaram direto para o balcão.

- Olha só quem resolveu aparecer! – saudou-os Madame Rosmerta – Tiago Potter e Sirius Black. Pensei que vocês tinham se esquecido de mim.

- Esquecer de você? – disse Tiago – Nunca!

- Nós andamos um pouco ocupados, ultimamente – completou Sirius – Tivemos até que sacrificar algumas horas de diversão para estudar! – e fez cara de indignado.

- Uma pena... – disse a mulher – Me divirto muito quando vocês estão por aqui.

Eles passaram mais algum tempo conversando com Madame Rosmerta e depois pegaram as bebidas e voltaram para a passagem, mas não sem antes comprar alguns doces na Dedosdemel.

- O que voce acha de passar na cozinha? – perguntou Sirius a Tiago, enquanto eles rumavam para a torre da Grifinória.

- Não... aposto que Rabicho já fez isso...

E ele não estava errado, pois quando chegaram com as bebidas, já estavam todos comendo e Pedro disse que pedira algumas _coisinhas_ aos elfos para a comemoração.

Tiago olhou pela sala. A Grifinória estava ali em peso, mas ele não encontrou uma cabeleira ruiva por entre os alunos. Devia estar aproveitando o sábado para ficar namorando. Bom, pelo menos o todo-certinho Fábio Prewet era da Corvinal e ele não teria que ficar cruzando com o casal também na sala comunal.

- Ele apenas finge que está bem, não? – comentou Keiko para Remo e Sirius, enquanto observavam Tiago olhando pela janela.

- Eu já tentei conversar com ele – disse Remo – mas ele não me dá ouvidos. Ele gostava realmente de Lílian...

- Mas não há mais nada que se possa fazer... a Lílian gosta mesmo do Fábio, não é Keiko?

- Sim...

- Então ele teria que se conformar...

- Você nunca esteve apaixonado, não é Sirius? – interveio a garota.

Sirius não entendeu exatamente o que ela quis dizer. É claro que nunca estivera apaixonado, mas achava que era muito mais fácil resolver as coisas do que Tiago estava fazendo.

- Não – disse ele finalmente, e Remo balançou a cabeça.

- As coisas não são tão simples quanto você pensa... – disse ele.

- E você vai entender o que queremos dizer quando realmente se apaixonar. – completou a japinha.

Sirius parou um pouco para digerir as informações. Ele poderia não ter se apaixonado, mas Keiko e Remo tinham acabado de admitir por tabela que já tinham gostado de alguém. O que será que se passara com seus dois amigos e que ele não ficara sabendo?

- Eu tenho que ir... – disse Lílian para Fábio. Passara toda a tarde em companhia dele, mas ainda tinha dever de casa para fazer naquele dia.

- Ah... fica! – choramingou ele, abraçando-a – só mais um pouquinho...

- Não posso! – a garota estava tentando encontrar forças para não abandonar sua decisao. – Amanha a gente se vê...

Fábio suspirou, quando ela tomava uma decisão, não havia ninguém que conseguisse fazê-la mudar.

- Tudo bem... pode ir...

Eles se despediram um tanto rápido demais para o gosto de Lílian. Adorava quando ele ficava enrolando para deixá-la, porém dessa vez achou que ele poderia ter ficado um pouco magoado por ela ter preferido ir fazer os deveres a ficar com ele. Suspirou enquanto caminhava em direção a torre da Grifinória. Bom, se ele gostava dela, teria que aceitar isso, ela não poderia simplesmente abandonar as obrigações apenas para ficar com ele.

Passou pelo buraco do retrato e deu de cara com a turma da Grifinória em festa, rumou direto para o dormitório. Querendo ou não, a atitude de Fábio a havia deixado pensando e não estava com cabeça para festa. Deitou em sua cama e logo em seguida foi surpreendida por Keiko e Anna.

- Por que você não ficou na festa? – perguntu Anna – A turma está toda animada com o campeonato de quadribol...

- Não estou nem aí para quadribol... – resondeu a garota, mal-humorada.

- Ai, credo Lily – disse Keiko – o que deu em você?

A garota hesitou um pouco, mas depois contou a cena que se passara entre ela e Fábio.

- Bobagem sua... estava tudo normal, não é mesmo? – disse Keiko.

- Fábio sente ciúmes de Tiago – disse Anna, por sua vez.

As outras duas boquiabriram-se:

- Como assim? – perguntou Lílian.

- Pelo menos foi o que Edgar disse...

- Mas por que ele sentiria ciúmes se eu nunca tive nada com ele? – as amigas não deixaram de reparar que Lílian havia usado _ele_ em vez de _aquele imbecil_ como sempre fizera, e acabaram dando razão a Fábio mentalmente.

- Bom... – começou Keiko – não é de hoje que todo mundo sabe que Tiago arrasta um caminhão por você, não é?

- E depois digamos que você não vem tratando Tiago como antigamente – arriscou Anna, com medo de levar um bronca.

Lílian, porém, aceitou a informação numa boa.

- Bom, é que ultimamente ele tem se mostrado uma pessoa legal e não tem aprontado muito...

- Retiro o que disse ontem a noite! – disse Lílian, após ter levado um tombo no meio do corredor em decorrência a uma peça dos marotos, que tinham deixado propositalmente cair uma garrafa de Poção Lubrificante na saída do Salão Principal.

A peça, obviamente tinha sido tramada por Tiago para pegar Fábio Prewet e não deixou de se sentir culpado quando viu quem realmente tinha caído na peça fora Lílian, mas como também estava magoado com a garota por saber que ela gostava de outro, não conseguiu esconder o riso.

- Tiago, você é um idiota! Não acredito que já pude falar bem de você...

Ele encolheu os ombros, como querendo dizer que não se importava, enquanto a garota saía do saguão acompanhada do namorado. O incidente acabou meio que dando mais confiança a Fábio pela namorada, por saber que ela estava brigada com Tiago Potter.

E Tiago voltou a frequentar suas tão queridas detenções... pois a bagunça não parou por ai. Naquela semana ele e Sirius prenderem Severo Snape no corujal, sumiram com o historico de detenções do Filch e com o estoque de bezoar de Slughorn (o qual era o ingrediente principal da poção que estavam aprendendo e acabou salvando Tiago de levar mais um P na matéria), explodiram o corredor do segundo andar e soltaram Fogos Filisbuteiro no Salão Principal na hora do jantar de quinta.

A Prof. McGonagall ficou assombrada com o que eles conseguiram aprontar em uma semana e os deixou de detenção por duas. Dentre as tarefas que eles deveriam cumprir, estavam a remontagem do histórico de Filch e a limpeza dos troféus da sala de troféus, ambos sem magia.

- Eh bom que vocês dêem uma baixada nas brincadeiras – disse ela severamente, após dar as detenções – pois isso está começando a passar dos limites!

- Sim, senhora – disseram os dois e abandonaram a sala da professora.

- Tínhamos que fazer jus ao nosso nome – disse Sirius depois – Descontar todo esse tempo perdido!

- Eu sei. Agora podemos baixar um pouco a bola e aprontar lá de vez em quando. – completou Tiago – Sorte que não tem jogo de quadribol até o próximo trimestre, pois teremos nossas noites ocupadas durante muito tempo...

- Eh...

Após o jantar, os dois rumaram para a sala de troféus. Pelo menos a professora tinha colaborado com eles deixando-os cumprir a detenção juntos.

- Isso nos poupa o uso do espelho de duas faces... – comentou Sirius enquanto limpava um troféu com o nome de Tom Riddle. Coincidência ou não, o rapaz puxou assunto sobre algo que, mais tarde, descobririam estar relacionado ao dono desse troféu – Voce ouviu falar daquela gangue de arruaceiros que anda aprontando por ai, Pontas?

- Ouvi sim. Eles acham que é diversão azarar trouxas e fazer outras maluquices... O estranho é que tem se tornado cada vez mais popular e ninguém sabe quem são.

- Depois nos é que somos punidos. – Sirius balançou a cabeca – Esses caras tem um conceito de diversão muito diferente do nosso...

- Remo disse que eles não gostam muito de mestiços e de quem não é puro-sangue... – interveio Tiago – puro preconceito.

- Só espero que isso não saia do controle... – completou Sirius e depois disso eles continuaram trabalhando em silêncio, pois Filch viera fiscalizar o trabalho dos rapazes.

Quando terminaarm de limpar, já passava da meia-noite, e quando chegaram a sala comunal encontraram apenas Remo, Pedro, Ken e Keiko acordados. Ken e Pedro estavam jogando uma partida de xadrez de bruxo enquanto Remo e Keiko conversavam abertamente. Sirius se lembrou da conversa que tivera com os amigos a uma semana atrás, será que existia a chance de um estar apaixonado pelo outro? E, quase que instantaneamente, sentiu uma enorme vontade de bater no amigo, mas se controlou.

- Boa Noite – Tiago saudou os amigos sentando-se em uma poltrona. Sirius, porém não disse nada e se deitou no tapete de cara amarrada.

- Nossa, eu estava até com saudades de ficar esperando vocês voltarem de detenções... – comentou Remo, rindo.

- Ah... foi divertido! – disse Tiago simplesmente – principalmente porque não separaram eu e Sirius...

- Sei... – riu Keiko – e quando vocês vão assumir casamento? – Remo não pode deixar de dar uma boa gargalhada ao comentário da garota. E Sirius, sem perceber, entrou na brincadeira ao vê-la sorrir para ele.

- Sabe... acho que é melhor terminarmos a escola primeiro – disse, sentando-se no sofá em que estava a garota.

- Com toda certeza – concordou ela rindo.

Eles ficaram um pouco em silêncio até Remo se levantar e dizer:

- Eu vou durmir.

- Eu também, já está tarde e hoje foi um longo dia. – disse Tiago. Mas nem Sirius e nem a japinha manifestaram qualquer interesse de acompanhá-los e acabaram ficando sozinhos na sala comunal, pois até Ken e Pedro tinham ido dormir.

- Tive um dia duro hoje – disse ele para a garota.

- Porque você quis... você e Tiago poderiam ter aprontado menos, não acha?

- Claro que não! – ele fez cara de ofendido – Não tinhamos feito quase nada esse ano, precisávamos tirar o atraso!

E, assim de imediato, ele deitou a cabeça na perna da garota. Ela estremeceu um pouco, mas não reclamou. Pelo contrário, começou a acariciar os cabelos dele.

- Eh... mas agora Lily não quer nem saber de ouvir o nome de Tiago – disse ela, ainda meio assustada com atitude do maroto, mas gostando da idéia.

- Eles se acertam... Na minha opinião, Lílian e Tiago ainda vão se casar. E farei questão de ser o padrinho.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza... – discordou ela – E nem você, que até a semana passada tava falando para o Tiago esquecê-la.

- Eh... mudei de idéia, observando melhor...

- Mas Lily gosta de outro e nem suporta chegar perto de Tiago...

- Ela pode deixar de gostar _desse outro_ não? – ela não fez cara de quem se convencera e então ele continuou – Lílian e Fábio são muito certinhos, o filho deles já nasceria nomeado santo. Se ela ficasse com Tiago, a coisa ficaria mais balanceada...

Keiko riu. Só Sirius para formular teses como essas. Na verdade, ela também gostaria que Lílian ficasse com Tiago. Por mais que Fábio fosse um cara legal, faltava alguma coisa nele que em Tiago tinha de sobra... talvez seria a irresponsabilidade...

- Você quer apostar? – disse Sirius, de repente.

- Quê?

- Que Tiago e Lílian ainda ficarão juntos?

- Hum... está certo, Sr. Black! – Keiko aceitou a proposta – E qual será a recompensa para quem ganhar?

- Não sei. Precisamos pensar nisso... Srta. Hayashi...

Ele sorriu para ela. Sabia exatamente o que pedir, só não tinha muita certeza se ela iria aceitar...

N/A: **Quero agradecer a Deh pelas reviews! Eh mtu bom saber que alguem gosta do que vc escreve e ainda me deixa mais inspirada! Brigado mesmo e espero que vc continue gostando.**

**Peco desculpas pelos erros, eh que meu word eh podre e meu teclado estah desconfigurado. Sempre tento arrumar tudo na base do ctrl c ctrl v, mas sempre fica alguma coisa para tras...**

**E, por fim, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e deixem reviews!**

**Bjuusss...**

**... _Lizzie_ ...**


	6. Bola de Neve

**Capitulo 6 – Bola de Neve**

Dezembro chegou junto com o frio. Todos os alunos evitavam ao máximo passar muito tempo pelos corredores pois eram os lugares mais gelados. Remo e Anna eram os que mais sofriam com isso, pois precisavam monitorar os corredores. E certa manha, os jardins amanheceram inteiramente branco, fazendo os estudantes esquecerem um pouco do frio e sairem para brincar com a neve nos jardins.

A última semana do trimestre foi cheia de deveres. A Prof ª McGonagall passou bastante deveres para a turma toda, porem Lílian foi a única a receber carga extra, por estar indo mal na materia.

- Me desculpa, Srta. Evans, mas a senhorita precisa estudar mais e não vejo outra maneira de incentivar isso...

- Sim, professora. – concordou a garota tristemente. Nunca fora muito boa em Transfiguração, mas aquele ano estava sendo o pior. Saiu da sala e foi direto para o jardim, andar um poco na neve.

Sempre gostara do frio, de observar as paisagens brancas, o lago coberto de gelo, de ver a neve caindo e, naquele dia, o tempo parecia concordar com tudo que ela estava sentindo. Toda a tristeza por não estar indo bem numa materia, a mágoa com o Fábio e a chegada do Natal, que ela teria que passar na escola. Continuou caminhando e deu a volta no lago congelado.

Não conseguia ser boa em nenhuma materia e nem ao menos tinha ideia do que iria fazer depois que terminasse Hogwarts. Todos que estavam a sua volta pareciam saber o que queriam, por que ela tinha que ser a excessão? Será que era tão dificil assim decidir o que fazer?

Quando chegou ao Salão Princial, viu que a Prof Minerva estava passando a lista de quem iria ficar o Natal na escola. Já havia tomado a decisão de permanecer na escola, pois teria muito dever para fazer e, provavelamente, Petúnia não a deixaria em paz para fazer lição. Assinou a lista e depois se sentou entre Anna e Keiko.

- Você vai passar o Natal aqui? – perguntou Keiko, que tinha visto a amiga assinando a lista.

- Não vejo outra solução com a quantidade de deveres que tenho... – respondeu a garota, desanimada.

- Eu ficaria fazendo companhia para você se não fosse tradição a nossa comemoração de Ano Novo...

- Entendo... - disse Lílian.

- E eu também sinto muito – disse Anna - pois Edgar vai passar o Natal na minha casa e não posso simplesmente cancelar o convite.

Lílian concordou com a cabeça. Sabia que suas amigas estariam ocupadas no Natal e que teria que ficar sozinha. Porém, não havia combinado nada com seu namorado.

- Já falou com o Fábio? – perguntou Keiko. Lílian, as vezes, tinha a impressão de que a amiga sabia Legilimencia, mas nunca havia comentado.

- Não, ainda não encontrei ele hoje.

Fábio ultimamente andava estranho. Já não passava mais o café da manha junto com a garota, a procurava poucas vezes e quando estavam juntos, ele ficava mais quieto que o normal. Quando perguntou a ele o que estava acontecendo, ele apenas disse que não era nada. E depois comentando com as amigas, elas disseram que era apenas impressão dela. Resolveu então usar o Natal como pretexto de ficarem mais a sós no castelo, despediu-se das amigas e foi atrás do rapaz para perguntar se ele iria voltar para casa no Natal.

- Ei, Fábio! – chamou ela, quando encpntrou-o na saida do Salão Principal. Ele se aproximou, deu um beijo nela e fez cara de intrigado – Onde você vai passar o Natal? – ela completou.

Ele fez cara de quem não entendera a pergunta e respondeu:

- Vou para a minha casa... e você?

- Bem... é que terei de passar o Natal aqui...

- Ah... é uma pena... – disse ele, e logo depois emendou – Bem, mais tarde a gente conversa, pois eu tenho que terminar um trabalho agora...

Ele se despediu da garota, que ficou ainda algum tempo processando a informação. Ele nem se oferecera para ficar junto com ela? Nem se importou que ela ficasse sozinha e logo já saiu... Havia sim alguma coisa errada com aquele namoro, e quanto mais Lílian pensava nisso, mais desanimada ficava.

- Incrivel como está tudo dando errado para mim... – murmurou para si mesma.

* * *

- Combinado, né? – disse Sirius ao amigo, na sala comunal. – Natal aqui!

- Com certeza! – confirmou Tiago. Imagina o castelo todo quase que só para nós?

- Eu não poderei ficar... – disse Pedro, timidamente.

- Por que? – perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Minha mãe está doente e eu preciso visita-la.

- Ah... – lamentou Tiago – E você, Remo?

- Estarei aqui – e sorriu para o amigo, que estava com cara de quem já tinha ganhado seu presente de Natal.

- Apenas Minerva passou dever até agora – comentou Tiago – e o dela a gente faz rapidinho... teremos muuuito tempo livres! – completou feliz.

Mas a felicidade de Tiago não durou muito tempo, pois a última aula que tiveram naquela semana foi de Poções e Slughorn passou dever extra a ele, além do que tinha passado para a classe toda, por suas notas baixas. E ainda fez um discurso para a sala dizendo como era ruim ter um aluno inteligente mas que não se esforçava.

- Droga! – disse ele saindo da sala – isso vai acabar com a diversão!

- Relaxa, cara – disse Sirius – teremos ainda muito tempo livre, mesmo que você tenha que fazer esses exercícios.

- Tudo bem... nada vai abalar a minha felicidade! – disse Tiago, que não estava querendo acabar com seu Natal mesmo antes de ele chegar.

Entraram no Salão Principal, que já estava enfeitado com as tradicionais doze árvores de Natal. Sirius sentou-se ao lado de Keiko, e Tiago e Remo não tiveram outra opção senão ir sentar junto com o amigo.

E Tiago não pode deixar de reparar que Fábio não estava sentado junto de Lílian, coisa que ultimamente vinha acontecendo muito. Mas como a garota nem olhava para a cara dele, não pode puxar conversa. Passou a maior parte da refeição quieto, pois Sirius parecia não esgotar assunto com a japonesa, e Remo e Anna estavam conversando sobre suas funções de monitores.

Lílian, do outro lado, pensava no mesmo que Tiago. Ou melhor, quase no mesmo.

"Que droga... ultimamente esses garotos andam roubando as minhas amigas... Ou talvez eu não tenha percebido por causa do Fábio. E cadê ele? – ela suspirou e olhou por todo o salão: nem sinal dele – Ai, eu não estou gostando de nada disso... O duro é que só sobra o idiota do Tiago para eu conversar, e com ele eu não converso!"

A garota passou a observar Sirius e Keiko conversando. Não havia dúvida de que eles estavam interessados um ao outro, e o modo que ele a olhava... Ela sim devia estar feliz...

Quando elas terminaram de jantar, subiram apenas as três, pois os garotos afirmaram que ainda passariam na biblioteca.

- Surpreendente – comentou Lílian – eles indo na biblioteca...

- Eh que Tiago está com problemas com Poções... – disse Keiko.

- Eu sei... lembro-me muito bem do discurso do Slughorn – Lílian deu risada – eu espero que ele tenha algum efeito sobre esse idiota.

Ficaram quietas por um momento e chegaram na sala comunal. Lílian disse que não queria ficar ali e foi para o dormitório. Como previra, foi seguida pelas amigas.

- Lílian – perguntou Anna, sentando-se ao lado dela na cama – o que está acontecendo?

- Fábio... – disse a garota, tentando controlar as lágrimas – Hoje eu nem vi ele e amanhã ele vai para casa...

As amigas não sabiam o que dizer e, assim como Lílian, não entendiam essa postura do Fábio.

- Ai, Lílian – disse Keiko – você já falou com ele sobre isso?

- Já, mas ele disse que está agindo normalmente...

- Bem – Anna suspirou – só o que você pode fazer é esperar passar o Natal e ver o que acontece...

- Eh tão estranho – disse Lílian – As vezes parece que ele gosta tanto de mim e , de repente, se afasta. Eu não consigo entender!

- Nem nós... – completou Anna.

- Pena que vamos embora amanhã... – lamentou Keiko – Adoraria ficar aqui fazendo companhia para você, mas as tradições nipônicas me chamam...

- Bom, não é só a Lílian que gostaria que você ficasse... não é Keiko? – disse Anna, com um sorrisinho... hum... maroto no rosto.

- Ahn? – perguntou a japinha, virando automaticamente para a amiga, fazendo cara de intrigada. Lílian, por sua vez, compreendeu exatamente o que ela estava querendo dizer e também sorriu.

- Existe um certo maroto que ultimamente não consegue sair de perto de você, não é srta. Hayashi?

Sirius. Keiko compreendeu de quem elas estavam falando.

- Ah... – disse ela rindo – ele é só meu amigo. Eh muito engraçado ficar conversando com ele...

- Eh... – concordou Lílian, olhando a amiga atentamente – mas ele quem muito mais que apenas a sua amizade...

- Ah... fala sério! – exclamou Keiko incrédula – Vai me dizer que Sirius Black está a fim de mim! Se ele realmente estivesse já teria me agarrado, como faz com as outras...

- Porém – interveio Anna – Posso apostar que ele nunca gostou de nenhuma dessas _outras_... E Talvez realmente goste de você!

- Ah... pára com isso! – Keiko não se deixou convencer. Tinha quase certeza de que isso não era possível. Mas o quase não deixava por algumas das atitudes do maroto para com ela. Talvez ele gostasse dela mesmo, e talvez ela gostasse dessa idéia, mas não iria confessar as amigas nem sob tortura – Impossível! – disse, por fim.

* * *

- Acho que esses livros serão o suficiente – disse Tiago, enquanto ele, Sirius e Remo saíam da biblioteca carregando uma pilha de livros.

- Se não forem suficientes, eu pulo da torre de Astronomia! – exclamou Sirius – Já não chega ter que estudar nas férias!

- Se você e Tiago não tivessem relaxado tanto em Poções, não precisariam fazer isso! – disse Remo, que acabou levando uma livrada na cabeça do Sirius.

- Sem lições de moral no momento!

Ao chegar na sala comunal, os garotos já começaram a fazer seus deveres, querendo se livrar deles o mais rápido possível. Remo, que não tinha recebido dever extra, sentou-se a mesa junto com eles mas ficou lendo um livro.

Sirius olhava de um lado para o outro na sala a procura de alguém. E Tiago teve que resistir muito para não começar a zoar com ele. Pois, por mais que o amigo o pentelhasse, nunca ficava comentando sobre Lílian. Por fim, o rapaz se deu conta de que _essa pessoa_ não estava ali e se concentrou no dever.

Todos os outros estudantes já tinham ido dormir quando Tiago desistiu de continuar fazendo o dever.

- Isso é muito chato! – exclamou ele – Não consigo entender nada!

- Nem eu! – concordou Sirius – E o Aluado nem para nos ajudar...

- _sem lições_ _de moral no momento_ – Remo imitou o amigo e voltou a ler.

- E a Keiko nem estava aqui hoje...

- Huuum... – disseram Remo e Tiago ao mesmo tempo. O amigo tocara no assunto bem mais cedo do que eles pensavam.

- Bem – disse Sirius, corando um pouco – Ela é muito boa em Poções... poderia ajudar...

- E é só isso que te interessa, né? – disse Tiago.

Sirius abaixou a cabeca e não disse nada.

- Vamos Almofadinhas, confesse... – Remo completou.

- TA! Tudo bem... – Sirius suspirou – eu acho que estou gostando dela!

Tiago levantou da cadeira e fez um gesto de vitória enquanto Remo abria um sorriso.

- Mas não sei se ela vai querer alguma coisa comigo...

- Pelo menos vocês são amigos – Tiago consolou o amigo – E ela não está com outro... – pensou em Lílian e se arrependeu de não ter agido como Sirius na hora de tentar conquistar sua ruivinha.

- Mas e se ela só me considera amigo? – perguntou Sirius – E depois tem o Ken... como será que ele reagiria se soubesse que eu e a irmã dele estivessemos namorando?

Remo se concentrou para gravar essa cena para sempre em sua mente. Sirius apaixonado! Essa era nova... e não combinava nada com a postura de brincalhão dele.

- Você nunca vai saber a reposta se não tentar...

- Mas e se eu tentar, não der certo e eu perder a amizade dela?

Realmente as coisas tinham mudado, pensou Remo, Sirius estava preocupado com a possibilidade de perder a amizade de uma garota!

- Ah, meu caro Almofadinhas – disse Tiago cordialmente – Vendo pelo meu histórico, você está perguntando isso para a pessoa errada...

- Pessoas – emendou Remo – Pois eu não sei o que dizer.

- Sei lá, continua amigo dela e vê como ela reage. Talvez as atitudes dela digam alguma coisa. – disse Tiago, se surpreendendo consigo mesmo por estar dando conselhos amorosos ao amigo.

- Ah... cansei disso! – exclamou Sirius – Satisfeito Aluado? Agora eu já sei o que é estar apaixonado...

Remo riu.

- Só quero ver quando a Keiko descobrir que quem fez essa mudança em você foi ela mesmo...

- Tá bom... então vamos parar com esse papo! Eh muito chato!

- Quando é com você – disse Tiago, ainda se divertindo com a postura do amigo – por que quando é com os outros...

Sirius amarrou a cara e foi direto para o dormitório e os outros dois o seguiram.

Já deitado na cama, Tiago parou para refletir sobre o que andava acontecendo ultimamente. Primeiro Lílian começava a namorar, mesmo que tivesse começado a trocar algumas palavras com ele, depois da bagunça que ele Sirius aprontaram, nem isso ela estava fazendo.

Porém, a garota não estava feliz. Como ele sabia disso, não conseguia explicar, só sabia que ultimamente ela não era mais aquela garota alegre de sempre e Fábio já não fazia companhia como antes a ela. Seria isso?

E agora Sirius estava apaixonado. Tudo bem que Keiko fosse uma garota legal e que não fazia escândalo toda vez que via seu amigo, mas o que Lílian acharia de tudo isso? Se Sirius e Keiko começassem a namorar, ele até poderia ficar mais perto de sua ruivinha querida...

"Quem sabe... – pensou ele – eu ainda tenha uma chance com a Lílian?"

Toda essa história já estava virando uma grande bola de neve e o rapaz não conseguia imaginar como iria terninar.

E, junto a essas novas esperanças, acabou adormecendo.


	7. Confraternizando com o Inimigo

**Capítulo 7 – Confraternizando com o Inimigo **

Lílian acordou no outro dia com o barulho de uma pancada na janela e quando foi ver o que tinha acontecido, descobriu que eram apenas Tiago Potter e Sirius Black brincado de guerra com bolas de neve no jardin e suspeitou que aquele era o presente de Natal dos marotos para ela. Seu dormitório estava vazio, o que lembrou a ela de que as férias tinham começado.

Depois de ter se trocado, desceu para sala comunal onde encontrou apenas dois segundanistas e Remo Lupin. Não pensou duas vezes e foi até o rapaz.

- Bom dia, Remo! – comprimentou-o.

- Bom dia, Lílian! – disse ele, fechando o livro que estava lendo. – Indo tomar café da manhã?

- Sim...

- Entao eu te acompanho... – disse ele, se levantando – Posso?

- Claro! – concordou Lílian feliz. Seria ótimo ter companhia quando ela achara que não teria nenhuma. E os dois rumaram para fora da sala.

- Não tomei café ainda, apesar de ter acordado cedo... – disse ele – Culpa do Sirius!

- Nossa, por quê? – perguntou ela, embora já imaginasse sabendo que Sirius era quem era.

- Ele pulou em cima de mim logo depois que acordou... Ele e Tiago queriam que eu fosse para os jardins junto com eles, mas recusei dizendo que iria voltar a dormir. Porém, perdi o sono e resolvi ficar lendo. Só na hora que você me chamou que eu lembrei de tomar café da manhã.

Lílian sorriu.

- Mas o Sirius, hein? Fico feliz de ele não poder entrar no meu dormitório...

- Sorte sua mesmo – concordou ele – a única vantagem é que nunca perco a hora. – os dois chegaram no Salão Principal e, mudando de assunto, ele disse: – Mas... eu não sabia que você iria passar as férias aqui em Hogwarts, Lílian... – comentou, supreso.

- Ah... é que ando péssima em Transfiguração e tô cheia de deveres para fazer – disse ela – e como eu sei que em casa eu não conseguiria estudar...

- Sei bem como é isso – concordou o rapaz. Apesar de não conhecer a fama da irmã da garota, ele sabia perfeitamente o quanto era mais difícil se concentrar em casa do que na escola, mesmo tendo a companhia dos outros marotos para atrapalhar. – Andei faltando em algumas aulas porque estava resfriado e tenho que colocar as minhas matérias em dia.

Ela mirou o amigo. Realmente ele estava com um aspecto de quem acabara de ter uma gripe.

- Bom se precisar de ajuda ou alguma matéria emprestada... pode pedir. – ofereceu ela, sabia muito bem o que era ficar atrasada na materia por causa de doença... só não entendia porque o rapaz parecia estar _sempre _doente.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu ele – Mas pena que não posso dizer o mesmo. Não sou tão bom assim em Transfiguração para te ajudar e creio que nem terei tempo... – nesse momento surgiu uma idéia na cabeça do maroto, não era genial mas poderia funcionar. – Posso apenas te indicar quem poderia ajudá-la...

Era exatamente o que ela precisava, pois duvidava que conseguiria aprender Transfiguração sem ajuda, e com o castelo quase vazio...

- Quem? – perguntou, intrigada.

- Tiago Potter – disse Remo prontamente, vendo o sorriso desaparecer do rosto da amiga.

- Esquece! Nunca! – exclamou ela. Tudo bem estar precisando de ajuda, mas pedir ajuda aquele arrogante? Isso já era tortura! – Sem chance, Remo...

- Eu sei que você não gosta dele, mas não podemos negar que ele é realmente bom em Transfiguração. – argumentou o rapaz - E depois se você não pedisse ajuda ele, sobraria apenas o Sirius para você recorrer, o que eu já aviso que não seria uma boa idéia... – completou, rindo.

- Tá... eu entendo – concordou ela – Mas não sei não...

Remo sorriu satisfeito. Acabara de deixar a garota pensativa, e se ele bem conhecia os deveres extras da Prof. Minerva (pois já tivera que fazer muitos, por se ausentar a varias aulas), ela teria que procurar a ajuda de alguém.

- Bom.. se você me dá licença – disse ele, se levantando.- Eu ainda tenho que pegar alguns livros na biblioteca.

- Tudo bem...

- Até mais Lílian.

- Até...

Será que Remo estava certo e ela teria mesmo que procurar Tiago?

- Não! – disse para si mesma – vou fazer tudo sozinha! Não vou me rebaixar e pedir ajuda aquele idiota!

E subiu para a torre para começar seu trabalho.

* * *

- DESISTO! – exclamou Lílian na sala comunal – Eu não sei fazer isso!

Passara os últimos dias apenas fazendo o trabalho e não conseguira muito avanço. E o que mais fazia ela se desesperar era que já estavam na véspera de Natal. A sala comunal estava quase vazia, exceto por Tiago Potter que estava deitado no tapete em frente a lareira, aparentemente não fazendo nada. Não conseguia entender o que ele estava fazendo ali, pois seus amigos já tinham ido dormir horas antes.

A garota voltou a atenção ao pergaminho... se pelo menos ela soubesse o que estava errado...

- Ajuda, Evans? – a garota deu um pulo da cadeira. O maroto tinha dito isso bem no ouvido dela.

- Sua? Nunca! – respondeu ela rispidamente. Não seria ainda aquele momento em que aceitaria a ajuda dele. Ou melhor, nunca existiria aquele momento!

Porém, o rapaz se sentou ao lado dela e puxou o pergaminho para si, antes mesmo que ela pudesse protestar. Na verdade ela só não puxou com medo de rasgar e assim perder o pouco que já tinha feito.

Parece que o momento de aceitar a ajuda de Tiago Potter finalemnte tinha chegado... mesmo que sob pressão.

- Isso aqui 'tá errado... – disse ele, grifando alguns itens no pergaminho – Isso aqui também, e isso... – então ele fez cara de incrédulo – Como você diz que os animagos sentem dor para se transformar?

- E não sentem? – perguntou ela, inocentemente.

- Claro que não! – exclamou ele categoricamente.

- Tá, então empresta aqui – disse ela pegando o pergaminho de volta para corrigir e se lamentando intimamente por ter acabado de aceitar ajuda daquele imbecil.

E ele continuou a apontar os erros do trabalho e ajudá-la a corrigí-los até ela protestar.

- AHH! Não aguento mais fazer isso! – exclamou ela, deixando o material todo bagunçado na mesa e indo se deitar no sofá.

Tiago foi junto, mas se deitou novamente no tapete.

- Por que você não pediu minha ajuda antes? – perguntou ele. – teria poupado bastante trabalho...

A garota considerou a resposta. Se tivesse escutado Remo, já teria terminado o trabalho a bastante tempo, mas tinha que ser orgulhosa do jeito que era. No fim não tinha sido tão torturante a ajuda do maroto...

- Ah... sei lá... – respondeu, simplesmente.

- Sei... – disse ele. – O orgulho ajudou um pouquinho, não? – ele perguntou, quase que adivinhando os pensamentos da garota.

- Tudo mundo tem seus defeitos... – respondeu ela, sem saber exatamente o porque de estar admitindo aquilo para ninguém menos que Tiago Potter.

- Nossa! – exclamou ele – Tenho que gravar isso para sempre em minha memória: Lilian Evans admitindo que não é perfeita!

- Ahh... menos, Tiago...

- OUTRA! Você me chamando de Tiago! – e ele deu risada ao reparar na cara de confusa que ela estava fazendo.

"O que deu em mim hoje? – pensou ela – Primeiro aceito ajuda dele e agora o chamo pelo primeiro nome... ai, eu vou chorar!". Mas a afirmação foi apenas mental, pois ela apenas sorria.

- Ah... _Tiago, _vai pentear macaco... – respondeu ela para quebrar o climinha de amizade.

- Se pelo menos tivesse algum por aqui... por você eu iria...

Ela não pode deixar de sorrir a essa afirmação. Apesar de tudo, tinha que admitir que ele conseguia ser não só amigo como também, ainda arrependedida de ter pensado nisso, romântico.

* * *

Quando Lílian acordou na manhã de Natal, percebeu que ainda estava na Sala Comunal. Porém, estava coberta.

- Tiago... –sussurou ela, sorrindo. Tinha ficado até tarde conversando com o garoto e por fim acabara adormecendo ali mesmo. Ela subiu para o dormitório e encontrou uma pilha de presentes ao lado de sua cama.

Seus pais tinham mandado um casaco de presente, Anna mandara uma caixa de fejoizinhos de todos sabores, ganhara alguns outros presentes de suas amigas trouxas da rua em que morava, mas o mais estranho fora o de Keiko.

Quando abriu o pacote, encontrou apenas um colar. Não entendeu o que a amiga quis dizer até ler o bilhete que viera junto.

"_Lílian,_

_Isso é um colar de contas, serve para neutralizar o poder de qualquer bruxo. É muito comum no Japão, mas como quase ninguém conhece aqui, achei que você encontraria ultilidade para ele. Explico como se usa quando eu voltar, enquanto isso você pode usa-lo apenas como acessório. _

**'Shinnen Omedeto' e 'Kinga shinnen' **Keiko" 

- Colar de contas... interesssante – e a garota já colocou no pescoço.

Fábio, porém, mandara apenas um livro sobre Transfiguração e um bilhete e dizendo que, se não poderia estar lá pessoalmente, estaria ajudando de algum jeito ela fazer seus deveres.

- Belíssimo presente de Natal de um namorado... – disse a garota sarcasticamente para si mesma, antes de resolver tomar café...

* * *

- ... então ela acabou adormecendo e eu a cobri com uma manta, já que não poderia levá-la para o dormitório... – Tiago terminou de contar o que se passara na noite anterior para os amigos.

- Seria até romântico se ela já não tivesse namorado. – comentou Sirius, se divertindo com a situação do amigo.

- Não precisa me lembrar disso – Tiago fechou a cara para Sirius.

- Mas pelo menos ela deixou o orgulho de lado, não? – disse Remo – e, cá entre nós, isso já é um grande avanço.

Nesse momento a garota entrou no salão. Surpreendentemente, ela foi se sentar junto com os marotos.

- Bom dia! –comprimentou ela, já pegando uma torrada.

Eles a comprimentaram também.

- Bem – disse Sirius – como eu já terminei e preciso terminar meus deveres, já vou subindo. – e piscou para os amigos, por cima da garota.

- Eu também – disse Remo, e os dois amigos saíram.

- Você já terminou seus deveres? – perguntou Lílian para Tiago.

- Bem, era sobre isso que eu precisava conversar com você... – começou ele.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela o mirou intrigada.

- Será que você poderia me ajudar em Poções? – perguntou ele – Por favor, eu não estaria pedindo se não fosse último caso.

"Realmente, pensou ela, se não fosse último caso provavelmente a arrogância e o orgulho dele não teriam deixado ele pedir uma coisa dessas..."

- Tudo bem... – respondeu ela.

- Obrigado! Você não sabe o peso que está tirando das minhas costas agora...

- Vamos começar então? – e os dois subiram para a torre da Grifinória.

- ... mas bezoar serve como antídoto para a maioria dos venenos. – ditou a garota – Pronto! Acho que acabamos...

- Finalmente! – exclamou Tiago, enrolando o pergaminho – já não aguentava mais isso! Muito obrigado mesmo, Lílian!

- Bem, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer depois de você ter me ajudado com Transfiguração – disse ela, sorrindo. – Mas já é tarde e eu preciso dormir, na minha cama. – Mais uma vez tinham ficado até tarde fazendo lição...

- Tudo bem, mas espera aí?

- Que foi? – ela fez cara de intrigada.

- Já volto – respondeu ele simplesmente e subiu correndo para o dormitório. Voltou alguns minutos depois com um embrulho nas mãos. – Não tive muito tempo para fazer um embrulho decente, mas...

Ela desembrulhou, era uma caixa de bombons da Dedosdemel.

- Ah, Tiago... Obrigada mesmo! – agradeceu ela.

- Presente de Natal... um pouquinho atrasado. Pedi para Sirius comprar para mim enquanto fazíamos lição.

Ela teve vontade de perguntar como Sirius tinha ido na Dedosdemel em um dia que não era permitido visita dos alunos em Hogsmeade, mas achou que estaria sendo mal-agradecida.

- E eu nem comprei nada para você... – lamentou ela.

- Eh só você prometer que não vai mais implicar comigo... já seria um presente e tanto... – disse ele, esperançoso para finalmente assinar o "Tratado de Paz" com a garota.

Ela levou um tempo até responder:

- Tudo bem, depois de tudo isso não posso recusar. Está prometido!

Tiago sorriu. Há muito tempo ele gostaria de propor isso, mas aquela ruivinha cabeça quente não abria nenhuma possibilidade.

- Bom... mas eu tenho que ir para a cama... Boa noite!

- Boa noite, Lílian...

Ela rumou para o seu dormitório pensativa. Aquilo não estava certo, Tiago Potter lhe dando uma caixa de bombons enquanto Fábio Prewet, seu namorado, lhe dava apenas um livro sobre Transfiguração.

Teria que admitir que Tiago não era aquele ogro que ela sempre imaginara, mas mesmo assim era estranho estar conversando com ele normalmente e ela se surpreendeu ao perceber que sentia falta das brigas. Não as últimas, e sim a dos anos anteriores.

Nunca se esqueceria do dia em que Tiago resolvera mostrar as cuecas de Severo Snape para toda a escola. Apesar de também ter achado engraçado, pois não gostava nem um pouco daquele sonserino preconceituoso, acabou interferindo na brincadeira e o rapaz dissera que só pararia se ela aceitasse sair com ele.

O mais engraçado era que nesse ano, mesmo antes de Fábio, ele não a chamara nenhuma vez para sair com ele... Talvez ele tivesse se conformado e agora queria penas ser seu amigo. Já deitada na cama, ela sorriu para o teto sobre esta hipótese. Seria bom ter a amizade daquele maroto, por mais que ela odiasse admitir isso.

* * *

Tiago deitou na cama sorrindo. Finalmente ele conseguira o tão sonhado "Tratado de Paz", como Sirius chamara uma vez, com sua amada ruivinha. Agora que ele era amigo dela, poderia usar a estratégia que Sirius descobrira por acaso.

Aquele cachorro poderia ser um desmiolado e não ter reconhecido a chance logo de cara, mas se tornar amigo da amada já era meio caminho andado. O único problema, conforme Sirius tinha apontado, era se ela apenas o conseiderasse amigo.

"Bom, no momento ela só me considera isso mesmo, até porque está namorando... mas isso não significa que as coisas não possam mudar, ou que Fábio possa sumir mais do que já some..."

Levara a maior bronca de sua mãe por ele e Sirius não terem ido passar o Natal em casa, mas tudo tinha sido compensado quando conseguira ajudar a sua ruivinha no dever de Transformação, seguindo uma dica de Remo, que o avisara que ela estava com dificuldades na matéria.

Mais uma vez, mil planos se passavam na cabeça do maroto, que agora pretendia usar sua criatividade em pregar peças com apenas dois moradores daquele castelo: Severo Snape (é claro, não poderia abandonar as tradições) e Fábio Prewet.

Finalmente as coisas estavam melhorando para o seu lado e ele não poderia deixar as oportunidades passarem em branco. Iria apenas deixar rolar e esperar para ver no que iria dar essa história que, pelo jeito estava longe para acabar. E como ri melhor quem ri por último...

N/A: **'Shinnen Omedeto' e 'Kinga shinnen' significam Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo, respectivamente.**


	8. Encontros e Desencontros

**Capitulo 8 – Encontros e Desencontros**

Anna, Keiko e a maioria dos alunos que tinha ido passar as férias em casa chegaram um dia antes da volta as aulas. Apesar de fazer frio, já não estava mais nevando e, assim que chegou, Anna resolveu sair para dar um passeio com o namorado pela propriedade da escola, restando o choque apenas para Keiko.

A japonesa chegou cansada e apenas pensava em ir para a cama dormir um pouco, mas se pegou pensando em um certo maroto de olhos azuis que não saíra de sua cabeça durante as férias. Com essa idéia, resolveu subir para a torre da Grifinória pelo menos para dar um "oi" a Lílian aproveitando para ver se o _amigo_ estava lá, sendo que se ele não tivesse, sairia procurando.

Mas quando passou pelo buraco do retrato, deu de cara com uma cena que jamais imaginara durante todos os anos em que estudava naquela escola:

Lílian. Sim! Sua amiga Lílian Evans, a ruiva em pessoa. Enfim, a sua amiga estava sentada a um canto conversando animadamente com ninguém menos que Tiago Potter. Keiko arregalou os olhos, se é que isso era possível, e se aproximou do _casal._

A ruiva percebeu a chegada da amiga e levantou-se para abraçá-la.

- Keiko! – exclamou ela, sem soltar a amiga – Eu estava morrendo de saudades de você!

- Ah... eu também – disse a japonesa, ainda sem ter se recuperado as supresa – Mas vejo que você arranjou alguém para conversar – comentou olhando para o maroto, que no momento se preocupava em desarrumar ainda mais os cabelos – Olá, Tiago!

- Olá, Keiko! – comprimentou ele, se divertindo com a supresa da garota. Não fora só ela que surpreendera, vários grifinórios já tinham passado por ali encarando-os e Pedro até sugerira levar a Lílian para a Ala Hospitalar quando viu os dois juntos. – Como foram as férias?

- Como sempre... – respondeu ela simplesmente e começou a olhar pela sala como se tivesse procurando alguém – Acho que vou descer na cozinha, não comi nada na viagem... Até mais para vocês...

E do mesmo jeito que se aproximou, a garota se afastou.

- Misteriosa como sempre... – comentou Lílian.

- Como assim? – perguntou Tiago. Apesar de conviver com a japonesa a quase sete anos, nunca a achara misteriosa. Pelo contrário, achava que Keiko era a mais simples das três amigas.

- Bem, ela nunca diz o que está pensado. Rancar alguma coisa dela é um sacrifício e ainda temos que considerar que ela sabe representar muito bem...

- Representar? – perguntou Tiago confuso.

Lílian balancou a cabeça. Garotos eram todos iguais e depois dessa conversa ela concluíra que além de não repararem muito na personalidade das mulheres, ainda poderiam ser um pouco lerdos. Ou esse seria apenas defeito do Tiago?

- Isso – já que tinha começado, teria que terminar – ela consegue se mostrar feliz mesmo que esteja totalmente triste. Acho isso incrível! Não sei explicar direito... repara um pouco que você vai entender...

- É... vou tentar – concluiu ele.

A garota suspirou.

- Bem, acho que vou atrás do meu namorado – disse ela enquanto Tiago amarrava a cara, mesmo tentando esconder o ciúme – A essa hora ele já deve ter chegado e eu estando aqui ele não vai me achar... Até mais.

Ela se levantou deixando o garoto em seus pensamentos.

"É... o estraga-prezeres Prewet deve ter chegado" – pensou ele. Como as últimas semanas tinham passado rapido quando, pela primeira vez, ele se divertira ao lado de Lílian. Em alguns momentos ele até chegou a se esquecer de que ela tinha namorado, mas agora tudo tinha voltado a tona. – "Mas não vou deixar que ela o encontre tão cedo assim..." – e ele saiu correndo para o dormitório buscar sua Capa da Invisibilidade.

* * *

Lílian voltou para a sala comunal após a janta e encontrou Keiko num canto quieta. Isso era estranho, pois a garota sempre estava disposta a conversar com qualquer um. Sentou-se ao lado da amiga e disse:

- Keiko... o que você tem?

- Nada, Lih. 'Tô normal...

- Normal você não está... está quieta demais e isso decididamente não é comum...

- Lih...

- Keiko... só estou falando isso porque me preocupo com você...

A japinha suspirou. Continuar escondendo não adiantaria nada mesmo...

- Ok. Vamos para o dormitório.

Lílian sorriu e seguiu com a amiga para o dormitório. Tirando as duas, ele estava vazio. As amigas se encararam por um momento até a japonesinha dizer:

- Eu conto o que aconteceu, mas antes você tem que me explicar que história é essa de amizadezinha com Tiago Potter...

- Tava demorando. – Lílian deixou escapar uma risada. – O que aconteceu foi o seguinte: eu estava com dificuldade em Transfiguração e ele meio que me forçou a aceitar sua ajuda. Como não teria outro jeito de eu terminar os deveres acabei aceitando... Então ele me pediu ajuda em Poções em troca, passamos um dia só fazendo os deveres dele e... bom, não teria como fazermos tudo isso se continuássemos brigando e eu, enfim, tive que admitir que Tiago Potter pode ser um bom amigo. – Lílian pensou em contar sobre a caixa de bombom para a amiga, mas achou melhor deixar quieto, até porque ela tinha namorado.

- Hum... finalmente, hein? – disse keiko – Mas e o _tombo _que ele tem por você?

- Bem, ele não manisfestou nenhum interesse... – "tirando a caixa de bombom", mas a segunda parte só ficou nos pensamentos dela. – Enfim... quem está com problemas, presumo eu, é você... diga!

- Sirius. – disse Keiko simplesmente, suspirando.

- Hum...? Mais informações...

- Eu tenho que admitir: gosto dele.

- AHHHHHHHHH! – Lílian quase pulou de alegria. Conseguira extrair a confissão de sua amiga! – Mas porque a tristeza? – perguntou confusa.

- Vi ele com outra agora pouco no corredor... – suspirou a garota – Típico dele, eu sei. Mas achei que ele poderia gostar de mim... pelo jeito que ele estava me tratando...

- Eu sei... – Lílian estava de boca aberta – porque eu também achei a mesma coisa. Aliás, eu estava impressionada...

- Sorte a sua de ter um namorado que te ama... – comentou Keiko. Mas esse comentário fez apenas a amiga ficar mais para baixo. – Que foi?

- Não tenho tanta certeza que ele goste tanto assim de mim...

- Por quê?

- Sei lá... ele anda meio estranho... Hoje eu nem vi ele, acredita? O procurei pela escola toda e nada...

- Nós e nossos casos amorosos, apenas problemas! – disse Keiko – Bem, mas vamos esquecer isso. Cadê a Anna?

- Deve estar com o Edgar por aí...

- Eles passaram as férias juntos e até desde a hora que chegaram ainda não se separaram... caramba!

- Isso que é amor...

- Eu disse! Aí ele ficou preso na passagem e eu apaguei a memória dele para que a Lílian e nem ninguém saiba que fui eu...

* * *

- Pontas, Pontas... – disse Sirius rindo e balançando a cabeça no outro dia de manhã – E deu certo?

- Claro! – Tiago fez um gesto de vitória, ao mesmo tempo que espiava a porta do Salão Principal – Olha a cara de desorientado dele... – os dois se viraram para a mesa da Corvinal, onde Fábio conversava com os colegas aparentemente sem saber onde estava – É por isso que eu adoro Feitiço da Memória!

- Você poderia ter pego um pouquinho mais leve, não acha?

- O suficiente, meu caro Almofadinhas – respondeu o garoto cordialmente – O suficiente...

E os dois sairam do Salão ao mesmo tempo em que Lílian, Anna e Keiko entravam. As garotas estavam atrasadas pois o sinal estava para tocar e por isso não pararam para conversar. Uma pena para Tiago... uma sorte para Sirius...

As aulas do periodo da manhã transcorreram normalmente e na hora do almoço a turma descobriu porque Ken vivia sumindo. O rapaz estava namorando uma amiga de Alice, Héstia Jones.

- Você sabia disso, Keiko? – Sirius tentou puxar assunto com a garota que, desde que tinham chegado no Salão Principal, estava o tratando friamente.

- Sim, ele me contou nas férias... – respondeu ela, sem olhar para o maroto – A Héstia é uma garota muito legal, fico feliz por ele. E pelo menos ele não vai mais ficar boiando quando Franco estiver com Alice...

Tiago percebeu o clima estranho entre os dois e lançou um olhar sugestivo para Lílian. A garota, porém, apenas sacudiu os ombros como quem não sabe de nada. Não seria agora que ela soubera dos sentimentos de Keiko que sairia espalhando. Com isso, ela fez o máximo para mudar de assunto e tentar não comentar sobre a amiga.

Keiko virou para Remo e puxou assunto sobre feitiços não-verbais, os quais ela tinha ainda um pouco de dificuldade enquanto Sirius terminou de comer em silêncio e logo depois desapareceu.

Só foi aparecer na sala de Tranfiguração quando o sinal já tinha batido. Como a aula era teórica e Tiago gostaria de saber o que estava acontecendo, jogou um pedaço de pergaminho na carteira do amigo.

"_Tiago: O que aconteceu? Você sumiu na hora do almoço e mal está conversando com a Keiko..."_

"_Sirius: Ela é que não quis falar comigo! Mas acho que sei porque..."_

"_Tiago: Por quê?"_

"_Sirius: Acho que ela me viu com a Lanna Bouer..."_

"_Tiago: Mas você também, hein? Tinha que ser um cachorro... Desde quando está saindo com a Bouer?"_

"_Sirius: Ah, ela era só para refrescar a cabeça... eu já estava subindo pelas paredes, cara..."_

"_Tiago: Você tem que parar com essas manias, ou nunca vai ficar com Keiko... ela não é uma Lanna."_

"_Sirius: Eu sei, mas pelo menos isso me tirou uma dúvida..."_

"_Tiago: Qual?"_

"_Sirius: Se ficou chateada, quer dizer que ela gosta de mim"_

- POTTER E BLACK! – a voz da Profª McGonagall soou imponente por toda a sala – Querem parar de trocar cartinhas e prestar atenção!

- Desculpa, professora – os dois murmuram em reposta e pelo resto da aula nem ao menos trocaram olhares como sempre.

Quando a aula terminou, a professora pediu para Sirius e Tiago ficarem na sala.

- Xi, lá vem detenção – disse Ken para Lílian, que estava ao seu lado.

- Com toda certeza – concordou ela. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento até ela dizer: - Então, está namorando?

- É... tomei coragem e pedi Héstia em namoro – respondeu o japinha sorrindo – Já fazia um tempo que eu queria fazer isso...

- Sei como é...

- Hei, Lílian! – ela ouviu a voz de Tiago gritar. Virou para trás e viu que o maroto estava correndo em sua direção – Espera ae!

- Eu vou indo – disse Ken – Vou me encontrar com Héstia, até mais. – e o garoto sumiu pelo corredor.

- Bem, será que você pode me emprestar a matéria de Transfiguração? – perguntou ele quando a alcançou. E os dois foram seguindo juntos para o Salão Principal.

- Ah, sim. Claro. – respondeu ela enquanto procurava na mochila – Imagino que mais uma detenção.

- É... mas dessa vez não foi por mal – ela mirou-o espantada – Tá, não foi tão ruim quanto as outras. Eu apenas estava conversando com Sirius sobre um assunto importante.

- E eu poderia saber sobre que assunto era?

Mas o assunto ela nunca chegou a saber, pois quando chegaram no Saguão de entrada deram de cara com ninguém menos que Fábio Prewet.

Almaldiçoando até a quinta geração do rapaz, Tiago murmurou um "até mais" para Lílian e seguiu em direção ao Salão Principal.

Lílian mirou o namorado, ele não estava com o humor nos melhores dias.

- Oi, Fábio...

- Então é verdade – disse ele com um tom levemente sarcástico – Está toda a escola comentando que Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter estão conversando normalmente...

- Ah, Fábio... eleé meu amigo!

- Amigo? Que eu saiba, ele quer muito mais que isso!

- Eu não vou parar de conversar com ele por causa de você... – disse Lílian firmemente. Aquila crise de ciúmes já estava virando palhaçada.

- Mesmo sabendo que ele me azarou ontem para não eu te encontrar?

Lílian empalideceu. Será que Tiago tinha feito mesmo isso? Pelo jeito sim, pois não tinha encontrado o namorado em lugar nenhum do castelo.

- Issoé problema seu e dele, não me meta no meio! – exclamou ela. E decidiu colocar para fora tudo que estava remoendo por dentro – Mas não te ver ontem não fez a mínima diferença pois você NUNCA vem atrás de mim!

- O quê? – ele parecia estar indignado. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro sem encarar a garota.

- Isso mesmo! – gritou ela. Sorte que não tinha ninguém no saguão, senão a discussão já teria se tornado pública, assim como muitas que ela tivera com Tiago. Mas aquelas eram diferente, pois não havia tido nada com o maroto – Você só vem atrás de mim quando lhe convém e aposto que só veio atrás de mim agora porque ouviu boatos sobre eu e o Tiago.

- Tiago? Agora nãoé mais Potter, não é? Imagino que tenha aumentado a _intimidade _entre vocês dois!

- Não se atreva a me acusar desse jeito! – seu rosto estava da cor de seus cabelos de tanta raiva que ela sentia.

Fábio abaixou a cabeça. Percebeu que tinha ido longe demais e que agora não teria mais volta.

- Mas pelo menos isso serviu para mostrar o que eu já vinha prevendo a muito tempo: ACABOU!

Ela virou as costas e deixou o rapaz falando sozinho. Como perdera a fome depois daquela cena, subiu direto para o seu dormitório e quando chegou lá, fechou as cortinas de sua cama e deitou-se chorando.

Apesar de ter consciência que o namoro estava mal a muito tempo, ela não gostaria que tivesse acabado daquele jeito. Gostava de Fábio, mas havia alguma coisa que parecia impedi-los de ficarem juntos. Por que ele tinha que ser tão frio? Onde tinha ido parar o rapaz por quem ela se apaixonado?

E Tiago... seráque ele tinha mesmo azarado Fábio? Não era dificil pela fama que o garoto tinha, mas ele devia saber que isso poderia prejudicar seriamente a amizade que dela que a tão pouco tempo conseguira conquistar.

Ela escutou vozes alegres no corredor, provavelmente era suas amigas e com isso tentou fazer o máximo de silêncio possível.

- Lily? – ela escutou Keiko chamar.

- Acho que ela já está dormindo...

Lílian agradeceu Anna mentalmente pela afirmação que ela tinha acabado de fazer. Não queria encarar as amigas pelo menos naquele momento, no outro dia ela teria que explicar tudo mesmo. Ouviu os passos das amigas saindo do dormitório enquanto Keiko ia dizendo:

- Estranho, eu poderia jurar que ela estava chorando...

**N/A: Mais confusão, hein? Será que Lílian vai brigar mais uma vez com Tiago? E Keiko, como irá agir com Sirius daqui pra frente? Dêem seus palpites! **

**Espero que gostem! E deixem Reviews!**

**BJUUUSSS! e Teh a proxima!**


	9. Tudo Pode Mudar

**Aqui está o novo capítulo! Como sempre a minha intençãp é sempre postar um cap. por fds, geralmente no sábado... só não prometo isso pq posso falhar, né? **

**Dia 18 é meu aniversário... finalmente eu faço 17 anos! (sou quase a mais nova da minha sala, só um amigo meu que faz niver dia 22... hehehe) Espero que vcs tenham dó de mim e deixem algumas reviews de presente! **

**_M.Pads_: que bom que vc está gostando! Espero sinceramente que vc continue lendo! E, sim! Irei continuar autalizando! Continue comentando!**

**_Sassah Potter: _Brigadooo pelo elogio! Creio que seus desejos serão realizados com o tempo! Continue lendo e comentando!**

**Quando eu estava escrevendo esse cap, eu tava escutando You and Me, do Lifehouse (eu adoro essa música!) e também o cd Deep Forest do Do as Infinity (alguém aí conhece?), bem... é uma dica! **

**Isso já está ficando repetitivo, mas... DEIXEM REVIEWS! Não custa nada e vcs ainda me deixam feliz! '**

**Enfim, aí está o cao, novo... Espero que gostem!

* * *

****Capítulo 9 – Tudo Pode Mudar**

- Tiago! Acorda!

O rapaz ouviu a voz de Sirius misturada com a de Pedro o chamando. Parecia que não tinha dormido nada.

- Que foi? – perguntou ele sonolento, sentando-se na cama. Olhou para a janela, ainda estava escuro lá fora.

- Rabicho tem algumas notícias para te contar... e não são muito boas.

- Então fala logo!

Remo se juntou aos amigos. A algazarra que eles tinham feito para acordar Tiago acabara acordando ele também e acabou ficando curioso sobre o que Pedro tinha a dizer.

- Lílian e Fábio terminaram. – disse o baixinho, com uma cara de quem não estava gostando daquele papo. Não gostava muito quando os amigos o pressionavam, mas isso Tiago precisava saber.

- Mas isso é otimo! – exclamou Tiago – O que tem de ruim nisso?

- Ele contou a ela que você o azarou quando ele voltou de férias para os dois não se verem.

Tiago deixou-se cair na cama. Como ele sabia disso? Tinha certeza que havia feito muito bem seu feitiço da memória, sendo que, se Fábio tinha se livrado do Feitiço. Por que não tinha ido procurar a Lílian?

- Essa história não faz sentido – virou-se para seus amigos. Sirius concordava planamente com ele, acenando a cabeça. Pedro fazia cara de quem estava apenas passando informações e não tinha nada a ver com isso. E Remo ainda continuava pensativo, provavelmente tentando achar alguma resposta na versão contada por Rabicho.

- Como você descobriu tudo isso, Rabicho? – perguntou Remo.

- Escutei Fábio falando na Sala Comunal da Corvinal... – o garoto parecia cada vez mais encolhido, com medo que os amigos o culpassem pelo que tinha dito.

- Mas a história do feitiço ainda continua pendente... – comentou Sirius, depois de um longo bocejo.

- Se bem que isso não faz diferença nenhuma... – disse Tiago, desanimado olhando para janela. Ainda estava escuro lá fora. – Se Lílian acreditou nele, eu estou frito.

- Ainda há esperença... – disse Sirius, por fim – Mas não vai adiantar nada continuarmos acordados aqui, só nos resta esperar amanhã...

- È isso aí... – concordou Remo.

E assim cada um foi para a sua cama. Tiago deitou-se, mas não conseguiu dormir, vinha na sua cabeça cenas da Lílian fazendo escândalo no Salão Principal culpando ele pelo término do seu namoro. E quando realmente conseguiu dormir, o sol já apontava no horizonte.

* * *

- Eu sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa! – exclamou Keiko, apesar de preocupada com a amiga. 

Lílian acabara de contar o que havia acontecido no dia anterior. Passara o dia inteiro triste e de cabeça baixa, mas só foi falar para as amigas no dormitório após a janta.

- Desculpa... – disse Lílian, arrependida de não ter contado antes, pois se sentia bem mais leve agora. – Mas eu realmente não estava a fim de falar com ninguém ontem e precisava de um tempo razoável apenas com vocês para contar isso hoje...

- A gente entende, Lih – disse Anna – Foi bom você ter um tempo para colocar a cabeça no lugar. Nenhum término é fácil e, no dia que for fácil, quer dizer que não houve amor.

- Eu sei – concordou a ruiva, já sorrindo – de qualquer forma, eu já estava preparada para isso, né? Nosso namoro vinha caminhando de mal a pior. Só uma coisa que não entra na minha cabeça...

- O quê? – disseram suas amigas.

- Se o Tiago realmente enfeitiçou ele, por que então ele não veio atrás de mim depois que se livrou do feitiço?

- Já estava mal, né Liliy? – respondeu Keiko – Mas e o que você vai fazer em relação ao Tiago?

- Ainda não sei... até por que não tem nada confirmado de que o Tiago realmente tenha feito aquilo, pois a história não se encaixa.

- Que tal aceitar o pedido dele para sair? – perguntou Anna esperançosa, rindo da cara de espanto de amiga – Afinal agora está solteira...

- Conversar com o Tiago é uma coisa, agora sair com ele, NUNCA! – e com essa declaração ela levou almofadadas de suas amigas.

- Tudo pode mudar... – disse Keiko, naqueles seus momentos de filosofia.

E realmente as coisas foram mudando naquela semana. Tiago não a procurou para conversar nenhuma vez e quando se cruzaram durante as aulas, ele apenas dava um "oi" tímido. Isso não se encaixava nem um pouco com o verdadeiro perfil do arrogante Potter, pensou Lílian. As coisas mudam...

Fábio fingia nunca ter conversado com ela, o que na verdade era um alívio, pois já era doloroso demais o término e as coisas piorariam se ela tivesse que dar uma de simpática com ele depois de tudo que eles tinham passado.

Quando finalmente chegou o sábado, Lílian deu graças a Deus por poder se esconder das caras curiosas. O assunto do término fora comentado a semana inteira por toda a escola e toda vez que ela saía nos corredores nos intervalos das aulas, vários estudantes lançavam olhares para ela como se isso fosse esclarecer o que tinha se passado. Várias hipóteses foram espalhadas pela escola e a mais aceita parecia ser a de que Lílian tinha traído Fábio com Tiago, o que a fazia ficar com mais vontade de não sair em público.

A garota se recusou a levantar quando as amigas disseram que iriam tomar café, mas pediu para que elas trouxessem alguma coisa quando voltassem.

- Eu realmente não acho certo ela se isolar desse jeito, mas depois de tudo que ela passou essa semana... – comentou Keiko para Anna, enquanto as duas desciam para o Salão Principal.

- Eu também não acho, mas hoje é sábado, né?

- Ela merece um descanso.

Quando chegaram ao Salão, Anna encontrou Edgar e virou-se para a amiga.

- Pode deixar – disse Keiko – Eu levo as coisas para a Lílian.

Anna sorriu e saiu andando junto com o namorado, deixando a japonesa sozinha. Keiko olhou a masa da Grifinória, Tiago aparentemente seguira a deixa de Lílian pois também não estava tomando café e Remo também não estava presente. Sobrava apenas Sirius e Pedro dos marotos ali e quando ela se sentou, afastada dos dois garotos, Pedro saiu quase que correndo as mesa.

- Bom dia, Keiko – disse Sirius animadamente, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Bom dia. – respondeu ela sem olhar para o maroto. Desde que descobrira que ele estava saindo com Lanna Bouer, evitava puxar conversa com ele, ou ao menos simplesmente ficar no mesmo local que ele. Entretanto, Sirius parecia ter incorporado o espírito que Tiago havia abandonado, pois não perdia uma chance sequer de estar perto dela, só faltava ele começar a gritar pela escola que queria sair com ela para ficar completo.

- Sabe, faz tempo que a gente não conversa, não é?

- Não percebi a mínima diferença! – tinha que se manter indiferente. Caras como Sirius não mereciam a sua atenção.

Mas Sirius acabou perdendo a paciência e começou a arrastar a garota para fora do Salão.

- Sirius, o que é isso? – perguntou a garota enquanto tentava se esquivar do rapaz. O salão inteiro os observava, inclusive uma loira da Corvinal que saía correndo em direção ao saguão sem olhar para os dois – Me solta!

- Só se você prometer me acompanhar! – ele parecia impassivel, e por isso Keiko concordou, mesmo que contrariada.

Saíram para os jardins, ao contrário dos últimos dias, estava sol. Quando chegaram as margens do lago, Sirius para de andar e se virou para a garota.

- O que está acontecendo? Você não fala mais comigo, fica me evitando...

- Não sei nem porque você pergunta isso, se sabe muito bem a resposta...

- É por causa da Lanna? – perguntou ele como se isso fosse impossível.

Keiko virou as costas, se respondesse que era isso que a incomodava estaria admitindo para o cara mais convencido de Hogwarts que gostava dele, mas se não admitisse, o que iria dizer?

- E por que eu me importaria com isso?

- Bem , desde que eu comecei a sair com ela, você parou de falar comigo...

- Sirius, você realmente acha que o mundo gira em torno de você? Será que se eu parar de falar com alguém ou mudar minhas maneiras terá tudo a ver com você? Está sendo egoísta, sabia? Somos amigos, e o fato de você e Lanna estarem saindo não influencia nada nisso.

O garoto mirou-a de boca aberta. Estava certo de que iria sair com a japinha, mas depois de tudo que ela havia dito...

- Porém – continuou ela, tentando se mostrar normal – os meus problemas podem influenciar.

- E eu poderia saber que problemas seriam esses?

- Sirius, não leva a mal não, mas se eu quisesse que você ficasse sabendo dos meus problemas eu já teria te contado.

Acabara suas armas. Não poderia fazer ela confessar o que sentia e, na verdade, depois de ter escutado a defesa dela, já não tinha muita certeza disso.

- Bem, agora se você me dá licença, eu ainda preciso levar o café da Lily...

- Ok... – concordou ele sem levantar a cabeça, mirando o chão apenas. Se tivesse olhado para ela, talvez tivesse reparado na lágrima que escorreu em seu rosto antes de sair em direção ao castelo.

* * *

Tiago estava deitado num sofá da sala comunal quando Sirius entrou pelo buraco do retrato, emburrado. 

- Ei Almofadnhas, o que aconteceu?

Sirius se largou na poltrona que estava ao lado do sofá e contou a cena que se passara ao amigo.

- Ela gosta de você – disse Tiago simplesmente – senão ela não teria feito toda essa cena.

- E por que então ela não disse que gostava de mim?

- Acho que eu você está convivendo demais com Rabicho, meu caro amigo. – Remo acabara de chegar.

- Por que, sr. Sabe Tudo?

- Considerando que você está saindo com a Lanna Bouer e não perdoa um só rabo de saia da escola, ela seria louca se revelasse o que realmente sente. – respondeu Remo.

- Mas eu não quero nada com a Lanna, é apenas um passatempo.

- Veja por esse lado, Almofadinhas – interveio Tiago – E se Keiko estiver pensando que ela também será um passatempo?

Sirius parou um pouco. Tudo fazia sentido, se fosse para ficar com Keiko, teria que abandonar todas as outras, mesmo que ficasse um certo tempo sem sair com ninguém. Era por isso que Tiago não saía com nenhuma garota a um tempo bem razoável: ele queria provar para Lílian que relamente gostava dela.

- Eu já volto – disse o maroto, por fim – tenho que fazer o que já devia ter feito a muito tempo. – e saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

Remo e Tiago se entreolharam, talvez finalmente tivessem colocado juízo na cabeça daquele cachorro. Ou talvez simplesmente Keiko era a responsável por todas as mudanças dele.

- E você, Tiago? – perguntou Remo – Já voltou a conversar com a Lílian?

- Nem hein... não tive coragem – Tiago parecia realmente desanimado ao afirmar isso – hoje eu nem vi ela descendo do dormitório...

- Entendo... – Remo levantou-se da poltrona em que estava sentado – Mas mesmo assim acho que você não devia ficar adiando esse momento.

E Remo também saiu deixando Tiago apenas com seus pensamentos. Ali mesmo no sofá ele acabou adormecendo, e só acordou quando a sala estava completamente vazia, ou melhor, quase.

Lílian Evans estava em uma das mesas aparentemente fazendo lição.

- O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora?

- Eu precisava sair um pouco do dormitório e vim a essa hora com o intento de não encontrar _ninguém... _Mas eu não tinha percebido que você estava dormindo no sofá... – respondeu ela, sorrindo.

- Eu perdi a hora, e parece que meus queridos amigos não fizeram o favor de me chamar...

Os dois riram, e então ficaram em silêncio.

- Tiago – disse ela de repente, olhando para o chão – Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Até outra, já que acabou de fazer uma.

Ela respirou fundo. Precisava saber.

- Você enfeitiçou mesmo o Fábio naquele dia?

"E de que adiantava mentir? – pensou ele – Isso só iria afastar mais ela..."

- Sim, mas não com o intento de afastá-lo de você – bem, ele não estava mentindo... apenas omitindo verdades – no dia o encontrei no corredor e ele começou a me provocar sobre quadribol, dizendo que a taça esse ano era da Corvinal – o que era verdade – e eu resolvi azará-lo, mas não imaginava que ela não conseguiria se livrar logo disso... – tá, uma mentirinha as vezes ajuda.

- Entendo... porque, quando fomos terminar, ele quis me envenenar contra você...

- Bem, você acredita em o que você quiser – disse ele – Eu não sou santo, admito que azarei ele mas, sinceremente, não queria causar problemas para você – Apesar de ter gostado da consequência, ele realmente não quisera causar problemas a ela. Ao contrário, ele nunca gostaria de causar problemas a ela.

Lílian não sabia o que pensar, só sabia que naquele momento era ela que estava enfeitiçada pelo sorriso do maroto. Para anuviar os pensamentos, começou a guardar o material.

- Mas o que você acha de tudo isso? – perguntou Tiago, colocando a mão no ombro dela.

Ela sentiu um arrepio e se virou. Estavam frente a frente. Ela olhou no fundo dos olhos dele...

- Eu acredito em você, Tiago.

Estavam próximos demais para resistir, quando finalmente estavam quase encostando os lábios um no do outro...

Um estrondo os trouxe de volta. Michael Brandon estava se levantando no pé da escada, provavelmente tinha tropeçado. Quando Tiago o encarou, ele murmurou "desculpas" apressado e subiu a escada o mais rápido que pode. Mas quando o maroto se virou para Lílian, ela já não estava mais ali, tinha corrido para o dormitório.

- É... – murmurou para si mesmo, amaldiçoando o quartanista – ainda não foi dessa vez...

* * *

**Heheh... esse capítulo deu trabalho para escrever! Comecei ele sem ter idéia do que iria acontecer... ' Mas pelo menos minha irmã gostou, ou melhor... teve um acesso com td que aconteceu! rsrrsrs**

**Enfim... o de sempre! (hauhauahauahauahuahauaha... isso quer dizer REVIEWS!)**

**Até a próxima... quem sabe sábado que vem, dependendo da repercursão! P**

**BJUUUUUSSS! **


	10. Surto

**Hello! Mais um capítulo! Que lindo... amanhã tenho ENEM e estou aqui, postando... tudo bem, já não adianta nada mais, mas pelo menos eu poderia estar estudando redação... ¬¬' Mas tudo bem...**

**Enfim... vamos aos agradecimentos...**

**Geo: Que bom que vc gostou! Espero que continue lendo e comentando! '**

**Sassah Potter: È, demorei um poco mais do que o costume, desculpa! Mas a semana passada foi mó movimentada (até troquei de pc...) e acabou nem dando tempo de escrever... Mas os posts continuam como sempre: _geralmente _todo sábado! Obrigado pelos elogios!**

**X-EvoFan: Meu Deeeus! ADOREI sua review! Muito obrigado meeeeesmo por todos os elogios! Vc disse tudo que eu queria ouvir! Continue lendo viww? **

**M.Pads: Bem, essa é a intenção! E que bom que eu estou conseguindo fazer isso! ' Brigadoooooooooooooooooooo! Espero mais reviews suas! **

**Lolamedr: Vc não sabia mandar reviews e eu não sabia como autorizar fics anônimas! ' Aprendi esses dias pra trás! Vc é minha fã? emocionada Brigaddooooooo pelos elogios! Passe aqui sempre que puder! **

**Carol: AAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Review suaaaaaa! Que emoção! . Que otimoooo que vc tah gostandooo! Vou sim continuar escrevendooo! Aliás, essa fic tá ficando maior do que o esperado! Acredite em mim, personagens tem vontade própria! Adorei ver uma review sua aqui!**

**Acho que já tá bom de falatório meu por hoje, né? Aí está o novo capítulo... Deu um trabaaaaalho pra escrever! '**

**Espero que gostem e deixem REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Surto**

Se Lílian achava que sua vida iria melhorar depois de seu isolamento do fim de semana, estava completamente enganada.

Aparentemente, Michael Brandon não se deixara intimidar pela sua fama de estressada e, na segunda, toda a escola sabia sobre o seu _quase _beijo com Tiago Potter e, como fofoca é sempre aumentada, já diziam que os dois tinham sido flagrados "no maior amasso".

Tiago, é claro, não concordava e nem discordava e apenas dava um sorrisinho maroto quando perguntavam a ele se era verdade. Mas nada perguntavam a Lílian, apenas a observavam de longe e ficavam cochichando em grupos. A fama que fizera com os escândalos no Salão Principal ainda empunha um certo... hum, _respeito_.

- Mas isso é um absurdo! – disse Anna quando as três garotas saíam da aula de Transfiguração, com Lílian da cor dos cabelos. – Ninguém tem mais o que falar, não? Falar que você andou agarrando o Tiago...

- É algo impossível! – concordou Keiko, também incrédula involuntariamente se lembrando de uma certa aposta que fizera com Sirius.

- É verdade... – disse Lílian baixinho.

- O QUÊ! – gritaram as duas ao mesmo tempo, parando no meio do corredor. As pessoas que estavam perto, pararam para observar.

- Será que vocês não conseguem ser discretas, não? – disse a ruiva, puxando as duas amigas para uma sala vazia – entrem aqui!

Quando a garota fechou a porta, virou para as duas amigas, que a miravam de boca aberta.

- Eu não acredito que você agarrou o Potter! – exclamou Anna.

- Mas eu não agarrei! – afirmou ela sob o olhar inquisidor das amigas – Tá, não é exatamente o que estão contando, mas as fofocas têm fundamento.

- Como assim? – perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- No sábado à noite ele estava na Sala Comunal – começou ela, sentando em uma das carteiras – Eu não vi porque ele estava dormindo no sofá. Só fui reparar quando ele veio falar comigo... – as amigas ainda a observavam incrédulas – Então quando fomos nos despedir, ele foi mais rápido e QUASE me beijou! – a garota conhecia muito bem suas amigas e sabia que se contasse exatamente o que tinha acontecido naquela noite, elas jamais a deixariam em paz.

- Sim... sei... e você nem queria beijar ele, né? – disse Anna, sarcástica.

- A gente finge que acredita, tá?

-Vamos jantar – disse Lílian por fim, sem saber se ter contado _quase toda _a verdade para as amigas tinha sido uma boa idéia.

Elas saíram da sala acabaram passando por Fábio Prewet, que estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo amordaçado e com o rosto todo pintado. Nenhuma das três reagiram ao que tinham visto.

Quando chegaram no Salão Principal, Tiago marchou reto em direção a Lílian parecendo meio preocupado.

- Hei, Lily!

- Não chega perto de mim! – gritou ela. Com todo mundo olhando, era uma ótima oportunidade para acabar com os boatos de que ela estava com aquele imbecil. E também tinha medo que, se deixasse ele se aproximar demais, acabaria perdendo o controle da situação.

- Mas é sério...

- Não quero saber de nada que venha de você! – e ela já estava saindo do salão quando virou e gritou: - A propósito, é EVANS para você! – e saiu.

- O que deu nela? – perguntou Tiago a Keiko, já que a Anna tinha ido para a mesa da Corvinal jantar com o namorado.

- Não faço idéia... – respondeu a japonesa sinceramente – Mas eu já estava até sentindo falta desses surtos dela, sabe... – ela se sentou junto com os marotos para jantar.

- Ah sim, porque não é com você que ela grita – disse Tiago fazendo careta.

- O ano passado foi o máximo – Rabicho entrou na conversa – Gritaria no café da manhã, no almoço, nos intervalos das aulas, na janta, nos jardins, na sala comunal à noite...

- Mas também, o Pontas não dava sossego para a ruivinha – Sirius retirou a franja de seu rosto enquanto falava, o movimento foi acompanhado quase que totalmente pelos olhos de Keiko.

- Não sei nem porque ele está reclamando – disse Remo – ele devia estar mais que acostumado com essas crises da amada.

Tiago fechou a cara.

- Vai por mim, Tiago – Keiko tentou consolar o amigo – se ela não gostasse de você, nem olharia para a sua cara. Se ela faz esse escândalo, é que não consegue admitir o que realmente sente.

- Só espero que você esteja certa – disse Tiago, já um pouco mais feliz.

O resto da janta foi normal. E quando Keiko disse que iria subir para a torre, Sirius a acompanhou.

- Ei, preciso falar com você – disse ele enquanto subiam as escadas.

- Diga...

- Bem, vou ser rápido... quer sair comigo? – pela primeira vez ele estava chamando uma garota para sair. Pela sua fama, afirmar isso era estranho, mas a verdade é que ele nunca precisara realmente chamar qualquer garota para sair, pois elas acabavam beijando-o antes.

- Não – respondeu ela simplesmente, mesmo contra sua vontade. Precisava se mostrar impassível, não mostrar o que realmente estava sentindo – Mas, cadê a Lanna Bouer?

- Terminei com ela, não quero mais fazer as garotas sofrerem por minha causa...

Keiko revirou os olhos. Nessas horas ela até chegava a concordar com Lílian, como eles (Sirius e Tiago) conseguiam ser tão arrogantes? Não era à toa que andavam sempre juntos, pareciam compartilhar pensamentos também...

- Ah, sim... – a garota controlou sua paciência com sucesso... santa sabedoria oriental...

- Então, mas... sai comigo?

- Já respondi, Sirius! Não!

- Por que não?

- Porque eu não quero – ela não parecia estar muito satisfeito com a resposta dela – Será que isso não é o suficiente?

- Poxa... – ele passou a olhar para o chão em vez de olhar nos olhos dela – É sério? – então ele fez a sua famosa cara de cachorro abandonado. Por um momento até parecia que ela iria amolecer, mas...

- Sirius, somos amigos e para mim isso está ótimo – "Mentira! Mentira! Mentira!", dizia sua mente – Por favor, não me incomode mais com isso, tá?

- Você se esquece que sou o melhor amigo do Tiago, né? – agora sua voz já soava em tom de ameaça – Eu não vou desistir tão fácil assim...

A garota apertou o passo ao ouvir a afirmação e quando chegou na sala comunal, subiu direto para o dormitório a fim de conversar com a Lílian, mas sua amiga ao que parecia estava mais uma vez fingindo que estava dormindo.

* * *

- Por que vocês dois não dão as mãos e pulam juntos de um precipício? – perguntou Remo, após passar meia hora escutando Sirius e Tiago reclamando de suas respectivas _feras_. 

Tiago não conseguia entender o que tinha dado em Lílian. A garota parecia ter sentido falta dos velhos tempos e resolvera voltar a gritar com ele por toda a escola, não deixando um espaço sequer nem ao menos para ele dizer "bom dia".

E no caso de Sirius, não que Keiko tivesse virado uma fera, continuava sendo a paciência em pessoa, mas agora não dava a mínima para ele. Mal respondia os comprimentos e parecia sair correndo quando ele aparecia. Remo não conseguia entender por que Sirius havia adotado a técnica de conquista de Tiago, que já provara que era um fracasso. O cachorro não perdia uma oportunidade de chamar a japinha para sair e já estava conseguindo arrancar olhares furiosos do irmão dela.

- Você diz isso porque não é com você... – comentou Sirius emburrado.

- Convenhamos que vocês dois andam fazendo papel de idiota pela escola – continuou Remo.

- É o que faz o amor – disse Pedro, num dos raros momentos em que fazia o comentário certo na hora certa.

- Mas sinceramente eu já não sei mais o que eu faço! – exclamou Tiago, levantando-se do nada de sua cama, derrubando seus óculos no chão.

- Cuidado cara! – disse Sirius, pegando os óculos para o amigo – Bem, desistir está fora de cogitação!

- CLARO! Imagina se eu vou desistir agora sendo que corro o risco de nunca mais vê-la depois que terminar Hogwarts!

- Não tinha pensado nisso – Sirius parecia ter visto um fantasma, se é que isso assustaria um bruxo... – Ela disse que vai voltar para o Japão quando terminar a escola! Preciso agir rápido!

- É, mas não agora! Precisamos treinar!

- Verdade... – o cachorro voltou a realidade – vamos descer...

* * *

- Lily, desculpa por ter sido tão dura com você – disse Keiko enquanto as duas caminhavam pelos jardins da escola após terem tomado café da manhã e Sirius ter mais uma vez a chamando para sair – Agora sei o que você realmente passa... 

- Que isso, amiga... – disse Lílian, sorrindo – Se temos que passar por isso, fazer o quê?

Nesse momento passou um grupo de garotas sextanistas perto delas indo em direção ao campo de quadribol, todas olharam feio para Keiko.

- E olha só o que tenho que agüentar... por que ele simplesmente não larga do meu pé?

- Ele gosta de você, Keiko!

- Não consigo imaginar o Sirius gostando de ninguém...

- Sempre tem a primeira vez...

- Por que você está defendendo ele, Lílian?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você defende o Tiago...

- É diferente!

- Não é não! – Lílian suspirou. Estava na cara que sua amiga era caidinha por aquele maroto de olhos azuis, mas nunca iria admitir. Vê-la cabisbaixa não era legal e já estava até pensando em interferir nesse caso.

- Sinto falta da companhia da Anna... – quando percebeu que a ruiva estava pensativa, Keiko resolveu mudar de assunto, pensando que talvez sua amiga estivesse procurando mais argumentos para contradizê-la.

- Eu também... mas depois que ela começou a namorar com o Edgar, quase nunca tem tempo para nós...

- É... na verdade sinto até falta do meu irmão me pentelhando...

- Ele tem que aproveitar, não? Afinal, vocês voltam para o Japão quando acabar a escola, não é?

Keiko parecia ter acordado de repente. Por um momento se esquecera que voltaria definitivamente ao seu país natal com o término das aulas. A primeira pessoa que veio em sua cabeça foi Sirius, nunca mais iria ver o maroto... e, sem saber exatamente por que, isso deu um aperto em seu coração.

Lílian meio que leu os pensamentos de sua amiga e decidiu que a partir de agora precisaria intervir nessa história. Mas para isso ela precisava tomar outra decisão importante...

* * *

- Tiago, preciso de sua ajuda! – Lílian fora ao encontro do rapaz quando ele estava saindo do treino de quadribol. Dera uma desculpa básica a amiga e resolveu seguir em frente com seu plano. 

Sirius, já achando que a garota queria se acertar com o amigo, resolveu deixar os dois sozinhos, sorriu para Tiago e em seguida apertou o passo. Para Lílian, aquilo foi uma alívio, pois ela não sabia como iria falar com Tiago com Sirius por perto e pedir para conversar a sós com ele geraria mias uma leva de fofocas pela escola.

- E por que eu te ajudaria? – ele não iria perder a oportunidade de se vingar de tantos _cortes_ que ela havia lhe dado.

- Porque sem sua ajuda eu não vou conseguir realizar o que pretendo... – ela parecia estar implorando e quase que aquele rostinho fez Tiago mudar de idéia e para de encher o saco. Porém, o espírito maroto falou mais alto.

- Ema, ema, ema... Cada um com os seus _pobrema _– e deu risada ao ver a indignação da garota.

- Tiago, quando você vai crescer?

- Nunca? – ele pareceu pensar um pouco – É... acho que é a melhor resposta...

- Nem sei por que vim te procurar... – ela virou as costas, mas ele segurou seu braço.

- Agora é sério – até sua voz parecia mais madura – no que você precisa de ajuda?

- Sirius e Keiko –respondeu ela simplesmente.

- Finalmente alguém que pensa como eu! – exclamou ele, fazendo seu tradicional gesto de vitória.

- Estranho você dizer isso... – disse a garota sorrindo – Nunca pensei que eu fosse ter algo em comum com você...

- Nós temos muito mais coisas em comum do que você pensa, Lily – ela fez uma careta ao ouvi-lo usar seu apelido, mas não comentou nada – Mas você tem certeza de que sua amiga japinha gosta dele?

- Ela já me confirmou isso.

- E qual é o seu plano?

* * *

- Ela é louca! Maluca! Completamente pirada! 

Tiago acabara de entrar no dormitório, que estaria vazio se Remo não estivesse lendo um livro em sua cama.

- Quem é louca? – perguntou o lobo, curioso com o misto de alegria e incredulidade do amigo.

- Quem mais poderia ser? Lílian Evans!

- Mas o que foi que aconteceu agora?

- No ano passado ela não suportava nem ouvir meu nome, no começo desse ano começamos a conversar, quando parecia que finalmente tínhamos nos tornado no mínimo amigos... ela surta! E agora vem conversar comigo como se nada tivesse acontecido! Pode uma coisa dessas, Aluado?

- Muda mais que a lua... ao que parece – disse Remo, pensando em sua transformação daqui a duas semanas. – Quem vai entender as mulheres?

- Principalmente a Lílian! Quer garota mais complicada que ela? Será que eu gosto de sofrer?

- Deixando de lado sua insanidade mental, Tiago – disse Remo, rindo do amigo – O que aconteceu para essa mudança repentina de sua amada ruivinha?

- Ela está tramando juntar Sirius e Keiko...

- Ah! Isso é realmente necessário! – concordou Remo, quase que na mesma hora – Já não agüento mais olhar para aquela cara de cachorro abandonado do Sirius.

- Ao que parece, a japinha conseguiu colocar rédeas no nosso amigo...

- Quero ver ela colocar coleira!

Os dois riram a vontade até Remo se virar e fazer a pergunta que estava em sua cabeça desde que o amigo havia dado a idéia:

- Então, qual é o plano?

* * *

**E agora? Qual será o plano? ' hauahauahauahuahauahauaha**

**Fica pra semana que vem!**

**Até a próximaaaa!**

**BJUUUUSSS! **


	11. Desastre Natural

**AEEEEEE! New Cap! ' Como já disse, a situação tá feia pro meu lado, então não vou postar como sempre... uma vez por semana, mas vou fazer um esforço p/ser de duas em duas, ok?**

**Reviews ajudarão a acelerar o processo, viiiww? hehehe...**

**Enfim... vamos aos agradecimentos...**

**_Carol:_ Que deu uma de beta para esse cap. Brigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! E Parabéeensss, viiww? **

**_M.Pads:_ Surtos baseados nos da autora! hauahauahauahuaaha Eu sou looquinha desse jeito aíii... Aí está o cap novooo... leia e comenteee!**

**_Thatty:_ Planooo? Eh melhor vc ler... rsrsrs E o Brandon tinha que fazer a parte dele, né? rsrsrs Bem, o caso do Remo está sendo analisado (noossss... que gerundio... ¬¬) desde o começo da fic... mas acho que não vou deixá-lo sozinho não... ainda mais agora q vc falou... E eu sei da cida dura... to na mesma... Força pra nós! O ano que vem seremos universitáriass! hoohooowwww...**

**_Nymph Nif: _Hohoooowww... perguntas que poderão ser respondidas nesse cap. Ahhhhh... eu também adoro o Sirius! hehhee... É um dos personagens mais divertidos... e colocá-lo com a Keiko foi o melhor! Será que ela vai colocar colera nele? hauahauahauhauaahuaha (risada maléfica)**

**_Luuh Potter: _Hei mocinhaaaa! Review sua! Aaahhhhhh... brigadaaaaaaaa pelos elogios! Isso só me dexa mais feliz! ' Torce pra eu passar no vestiba! Aí acaba esse desespero! Essa Lily é meio como se fosse eu... então... hum... doida é pouco! hauahauahauahauahah E eu adoro esse Tiagooooo! Ele é mtu fofo! Espero que vc continue gostandooo!

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11 – Desastre Natural**

Tiago e Lílian estavam loucos para colocar logo o plano em prática, mas Remo os aconselhou que era melhor esperar passar o fim de semana do Dia dos Namorados. Ele argumentou que seria romântico se eles se ajeitassem nesse dia, mas daria muita confusão se por acaso Keiko não facilitasse o trabalho dos cupidos de plantão. E depois disse que logo depois viriam as férias de Páscoa e a escola estaria relativamente mais vazia. Tanto Tiago quanto Lílian demoraram a serem convencidos a esperar, mas no fim tiveram que dar razão a Remo de que nas férias seria mais simples...

Enquanto isso, cada vez mais a aproximação dos exames deixava os setimanistas mais desesperados, principalmente Lílian, que até agora não sabia o que realmente queria fazer depois que terminasse a escola.

- Quer ir para o Japão? – perguntou Keiko, uma certa noite na sala comunal, quando sua amiga andava se descabelando por não saber do que gostava.

- Seria uma ótima idéia – respondeu a garota, rindo – Se meus pais deixassem...

- Mas você já é maior de idade! – exclamou Anna, também rindo – Pode fazer o que quiser...

- Como se isso adiantasse, com os pais que tenho... – disse Lílian – Eles já não gostam de eu estudar aqui, longe de casa... imagina se me mudar para o outro lado do mundo!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – disse Keiko – Eu sobreviverei longe de vocês! Tanto de você, Lílian, quanto da Anna...

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca, Keiko – Lílian teve vontade de afirmar que ela sentiria falta do Sirius também, mas achou melhor não quebrar o clima... em vez disso, voltou ao assunto inicial – Mas eu ainda não sei o que fazer da minha vida...

- Olha o drama, Lily – ponderou Anna – Mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai descobrir o que quer.

- Só espero que seja rápido... – ela levantou da mesa, levando seu material – Agora se vocês me dão licença, eu preciso dormir... Boa noite!

- Boa noite! – responderam as duas juntas.

Lílian rumou para o dormitório sozinha, perdida em seus pensamentos. Bem que poderia ser como suas amigas, obstinadas com o que queriam desde criança. Levando em conta que, quando ela era criança, nem sabia que era bruxa... não tinha como ter um sonho a seguir como profissão.

Keiko deveria seguir a tradição de sua família, voltar para o Japão e tornar-se _shaman. _Apesar de não saber exatamente o que fazia um _shaman_, Lílian tinha a impressão de que era algo legal a se fazer depois de terminar a escola.

Anna, apesar de também ter nascido trouxa como ela, sempre sonhou em ser médica. Quando descobriu que era bruxa, só mudou seu sonho para a variável de seu novo mundo sobre alguém que cuidava da saúde dos outros, no caso: curandeira.

Mas ela estava ali ainda. Sem absolutamente ter a mínima idéia do que queria fazer. Escutou suas amigas indo dormir, mas continuou olhando para o teto sem conseguir pegar no sono.

Por fim, conseguiu convencer seu cérebro de que não decidiria sua vida passando a noite acordada e acabou pegando no sono.

* * *

O fim de semana chegou com uma velocidade inexplicável, talvez porque Lílian não quisesse que ele chegasse. Visita a Hogsmeade... Dia dos Namorados...

Não conseguia deixar de se sentir mal com a data. Nunca tivera um namorado, e depois que arranjou, acabaram terminando antes do primeiro Dia dos Namorados juntos. E as coisas pioraram relativamente quando entrou no Salão Principal e deu de cara com Fábio Prewet e Lanna Bouer de mãos dadas.

Ela parecia mais feliz do que nunca. Aparentemente, depois de Sirius ter dado um pontapé na bunda dela, tinha procurado refúgio nos braços do monitor boa pinta.

- Eu mereço... – murmurou para si mesma enquanto passava pelo casal. Fábio não deu nem parecer de que poderiam ter ao menos conversado um dia e ela constatou, ficando ainda mais deprimida, que as atitudes do rapaz ainda a machucavam. Já havia sim superado o término, mas vê-lo com outra decididamente tinha sido um choque.

- Viu o novo casalzinho? – perguntou Keiko, meio sarcástica quando a ruiva se sentou ao seu lado na mesa do café.

- Vi! – respondeu Lílian, azeda. Tentando ao máximo arrancar a cena de sua cabeça.

Nesse momento passou um grupinho de garotas do "Fã-clube do Black" ao lado da mesa. Todas olharam feio para Keiko, mas a japinha pareceu não se importar muito. Em vez disso puxou assunto sobre o que tinha visto no jornal.

- Você já ouviu falar desse grupo de arruaceiros que ataca trouxas, Lily?

- Alguma coisa...

- Acho que o Ministério não está fazendo muita coisa para mudar a situação...

- Eu sei – ela concordou puxando O Profeta Diário para si. No alto da página dizia _"Trouxas são atacados em Kent". _

- É por isso que eu quero me tornar auror – disse Sirius, se sentando ao lado de Keiko, ao mesmo tempo em que a garota revirava os olhos fazendo uma expressão de desagrado. Ele e Tiago tinham acabado de chegar no salão – Assim posso pessoalmente mandar esses idiotas aí para Azkaban!

- Eu também acho – concordou Tiago, enquanto ia se servindo com uma torrada – Se eles não fazem nada, teremos que mudar!

- Esse preconceito contra os trouxas não leva a nada, e esse bando de baderneiros só está deixando em caos a comunidade bruxa...

Sirius continuou seu discurso, mas nesse ponto Lílian não estava mais escutando uma palavra. Estava aí a solução! Haviam trouxas sofrendo e por mais que fosse boa aluna, já sofrera preconceito (geralmente pela população sonserina da escola) por ter nascido em família trouxa. Talvez estivesse aí o que ela poderia fazer...

Iria ser auror!

- Lílian? – perguntou Keiko cautelosa.

- Ahn? Que foi?

- Parecia que você estava nas nuvens... – respondeu Tiago, olhando para ela, preocupado – Não tava nem prestando atenção no que estávamos falando...

- Só me diz uma coisa – disse ela rapidamente, sem dar ouvidos aos comentários dos dois – quais são as matérias exigidas para se tornar auror?

- Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, é claro – respondeu Sirius, aparentemente sem entender o porquê que ela queria saber isso – Poções, Feitiços, Herbologia e Transfiguração.

- Hum... só precisarei melhorar em Transfiguração – disse ela, já se levantando da mesa do café,junto com Keiko – Do resto, perfeito!

Tiago fez cara de criança que tinha ganhado o presente de Natal mais cedo.

- Não acredito! – exclamou, quase que incrédulo.

- Pontas? Alou? O que aconteceu?

- Seu cachorro lerdo! – exclamou Tiago, sem conseguir conter o sorriso – Você não entendeu? A Lílian está pensando em ser auror!

Sirius deu um tapa em sua própria testa.

- Que idiota! Verdade! Por isso que ela queria saber as matérias...

- Que presente! – dizia Tiago quase caindo às lagrimas – Imagina só! Ela precisa melhorar em Transfiguração, quem poderá ajuda-la?

- Há! Há! – exclamou o outro, dando tapas nas costas do amigo.

- E, mesmo se eu não conseguir nada com ela esse ano, ainda terei a chance de trabalhar junto com ela depois que sair daqui! Maravilha!

- Meu caro amigo Pontas – disse Sirius jovialmente, enquanto se levantava da mesa – Parece que a sorte está soprando ao seu lado...

- Finalmente! – mal podia esperar para oferecer ajuda a garota. Se andassem rápido, ainda alcançariam ela e a amiga no caminho de Hogsmeade, ou então, com certeza a veria no Três Vassouras – Então, vamos para a Zonko's?

- Com toda certeza!

Sirius já tinha levantado do bando quando parou de repente.

- Que foi? – perguntou Tiago, olhando espantado para o amigo.

- Bem que a Keiko poderia seguir os passos da Lílian, né?

* * *

- O tempo hoje não está muito católico... – disse Lílian enquanto andavam pela rua principal do povoado, após terem passado na Dedosdemel. Estava ventando e o céu escurecia cada vez mais.

- Quê? – Keiko não entendeu o que a amiga quis dizer.

- É uma expressão que minha mãe usa para dizer que algo não está normal.

- Ah... – a japinha olhou para o céu – Realmente. Acho que daqui a pouco vai cair o maior pé d'água.

- Estranho chuva nessa época...

- Deve já ser uma prévia das chuvas de verão...

- É...

As duas entraram no Três Vassouras e lá no fundo já encontraram os marotos acenando para elas.

- Vamos sentar com eles? – perguntou Keiko, desesperada. De novo perto do Sirius, não!

- Claro... – respondeu Lílian sem pensar e sem dar atenção aos protestos da amiga.

O lugar estava cheio de casais e Lílian começou a se questionar o que estariam fazendo ali quando poderiam estar em lugares _especiais _para casais. Outros pubs exatamente para o tipo de comemoração do dia.

Depois que havia terminado com Fábio, não suportava ficar perto de qualquer casal (salvo algumas exceções, como Anna e Edgar, mas mesmo assim eles não gostavam lá muito da companhia dela e de Keiko).

- Olá garotos! – disse Lílian, mirando a mesa. Havia um lugar vago entre Tiago e Pedro e outro entre Sirius e Remo.

"Eles tramaram isso!" – pensou ela. Trocou um olhar significativo com a amiga e as duas se sentaram, deixando os dois marotos desapontados. Lílian se sentara entre Sirius e Remo enquanto Keiko entre Tiago e Pedro.

- Parece que vocês andaram fazendo a festa de novo na Zonko's, hein? – comentou Keiko, olhando as várias sacas ao pé da mesa.

- O ano está acabando... – disse Sirius, como se isso justificasse tudo.

- Vocês não têm jeito mesmo! – disse Lílian, entre as risadas. Já estava imaginando o que eles poderiam aprontar para deixá-los marcados na história de Hogwarts. "Como se o histórico do Filch já não dissesse alguma coisa..." – pensou. Do outro lado da mesa, Tiago sorriu para ela, que sentiu seu estômago dar uma volta.

- E o que as donzelas vão beber? – perguntou Sirius, olhando diretamente para Keiko. Ela achava lindo quando ele dava aquela pinta de _gentleman_, mas, é claro, não podia demonstrar isso.

- Apenas cerveja amanteigada – responderam as duas.

Tiago e Sirius se levantaram ao mesmo tempo e foram buscar as bebidas. Quando voltaram, um sentou no lugar do outro, sendo que Sirius conseguiu se sentar ao lado de Keiko e Tiago ao lado de Lílian.

As duas trocaram olhares de desaprovação, mas não mudaram de lugar.

Nesse momento, Ken e Héstia se aproximaram da mesa.

- Podemos sentar junto a vocês? – perguntou o rapaz. O resto do bar estava completamente lotado, provavelmente eles não tiveram outra opção.

- Finalmente resolveu aparecer, hein, Ken? – disse a irmã dele, afastando a cadeira para o lado de Pedro, fazendo com que o irmão e a namorada se sentassem entre ela e Sirius. Nem precisa falar que Ken adorou observar essa atitude da irmã, pois conhecia muito bem a fama do maroto que no momento estava arrastando suas as asas para ela.

- Que isso, maninha! Você é que sumiu... – e então os irmãos começaram a discutir quanto tempo cada um estava sumido, deixando Héstia entediada. Aparentemente, ela tinha esperado passar o dia todo apenas com seu namorado.

Um tempo depois, quando os garotos começaram a discutir sobre quadribol, Lílian viu Anna e Edgar entrando no pub. Não pensou duas vezes e acenou para eles. Edgar não ficou muito satisfeito, mas Anna sabia que não podia recusar o convite.

É claro que Lílian fez questão que o casal sentasse entre ela e Tiago, deixando o maroto emburrado mesmo enquanto estava falando de seu assunto favorito.

Como não tinha muita influência no assunto quadribol e não tinha nenhuma de suas amigas sentada ao seu lado (Edgar fizera questão de ser sentar entre ela e Anna, quase como se fosse vingança), começou a observar as pessoas das mesas vizinhas.

Então uma cena a deixou particularmente revoltada. Ou seria deprimida?

Não muito distante dali, estavam Fábio e Lanna. Os dois fazendo questão que todos, sem exceção, vissem que eles estavam juntos. Ele percebeu que Lílian estava olhando e logo tascou um beijo de desentupir pia na loirinha.

Contrariando todos os seus princípios, Lílian achou que aquilo era demais. Não estava com o humor lá em cima a ponto de agüentar essas coisas. Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, levantou-se da mesa e saiu do pub.

Estava chovendo. Mal tinha começado a andar pela rua e já estava encharcada.

Por que tinha ficado tão mal? Por quê? Haviam terminado já fazia um mês... Ou não fazia? Estava confusa demais para pensar em datas. Então algo começou a fazer sentido em sua mente, talvez tivesse ficado assim por ele ter sido tão baixo a ponto de ficar se esfregando com Lanna Bouer (convenhamos que o histórico da garota não era dos melhores) meio que querendo mostrar o que ela havia perdido.

- Se é assim, fiz muito bem em largar! – gritou ela no meio da estrada de Hogsmeade que levava ao castelo, porém seus gritos foram abafados pelo barulho da chuva.

Parou e olhou para o céu, que estava branco.

Estava se sentindo sozinha. Só isso. Talvez fosse mais uma de suas crises emocionais, de que chorava até lendo sobre a Revolta dos Duendes.

Choro. Sim, estava chorando... mesmo que contra a vontade. As lágrimas se misturavam com a chuva que escorria em seu rosto...

"Eu só queria estar me sentindo bem..."

- AGORA!

Nesse momento alguém agarrou seu braço. Era Tiago.

- Me deixa em paz! – gritou ela.

- Você ficou louca? – disse ele, no mesmo tom – sair correndo assim... no meio da tempestade?

- E qual é o problema? – perguntou ela, dando uma risada sarcástica entre seus soluços – Eu precisava arejar um pouco, FICAR SOZINHA!

Ela saiu correndo, mas logo depois tropeçou em alguma coisa e caiu antes de alcançar os portões de Hogwarts.

Tiago a acudiu logo depois que a alcançou. Os dois se encararam por um tempo. Ela percebeu que Tiago também estava encharcado, seus cabelos que estavam sempre para cima, no momento estavam no autêntico estilo "a vaca lambeu", e deixou soltar uma risada ao pensar nisso.

- Do que você está rindo? – perguntou ele, intrigado. Via um brilho naqueles olhos verdes que não conseguia exatamente explicar.

- Por que você veio atrás de mim? – ela ignorou totalmente a pergunta dele.

- E você ainda pergunta? – ele sorriu – Eu te amo, Lily!

Ele passou seu braço pela cintura dela. Ela se espantou ao perceber que era disso que ela precisava. Passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. E então sentiu pela primeira vez que não estava sozinha... por mais que sempre tivesse seus pais ou suas amigas ao seu lado, Tiago despertava uma proteção que ela nunca havia sentido antes. Por curiosidade, levantou a cabeça devagar a fim de ver a cara do rapaz, mas ele já estava preparado para isso, e quando seus lábios mais uma vez estavam quase se tocando...

O ronco de um trovão soou por todo o local.

Lílian pareceu acordar de uma transe. Percebeu que estava nos braços de Tiago... do arrogante e insuportável Tiago Potter! Não!

Ela se afastou dele rapidamente e gritou:

- ME DEIXE EM PAZ! – saindo correndo em direção ao castelo.

Tiago, pego de surpresa, ficou sem ação, limitando-se a olhar para o céu e dizer:

- Por acaso você tem alguma coisa contra mim?

* * *

**Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei... Não falei do plano... ainda! ' Ficou para o próximo cap! hehhehe...**

Então, colaborem aí... Dixem um monte de REVIEWS! Que eu escrevo rápido, ok?

Sem mais delongas...

Fiko por aquiii!

BJUUUSS! E até a próxima! 


	12. No Planos

**Estou aqui... pronta para começar a escrever o novo capítulo... agora resolvi escrever essas notas no momento que estou escrevendo o capítulo... hehe**

**No momento, estou maravilhada com KareKano, um novo manga que estão publicando... Eu sabia que era bom, mas não imaginava que seria tanto! É lindo! Agora só me resta uma questão. Onde vou arranjar R$9,50 por mês? Eu vou chorar! (olha o drama... ¬¬'). **

**Minha nova trilha sonora é The Corrs... perfeito de todas as formas! Lindo! Maravilhoso! Minhas músicas preferidas são No good for me e Dreams... acho que essa é a dica de hoje. Se alguém quiser as músicas, é só pedir. Tem aí meu email e meu msn... hehehe**

**Devo dizer que não faço idéia do que vai acontecer nesse capítulo, mas não saio daqui enquanto não terminar!**

**Agradecimentos (hehe):**

**_Gra Evans: _eeeeee! parente! rsrs. Realmente, os astros estão contra Tiago... mas ao que indica, isso ainda vai mudar... hehhee... Espero que goste desse cap! Vlw pela review! Bjuuss!**

**_sassah potter: _Ahhhh! Qto mais demora o bjo, mais espectativa fica! Sem pressa que eles se ajeitam... hehehe... Qto a Sirius e Keiko... huumm... Enfim, bjuus!**

**_Thaty:_ Beijinhos ainda rolarão! hauahauahuahauahauaha Vingança? Quem sabe... hehehe... Que bom que vc tah gostando! Isso me dexa radiante! Bju!**

**_Nimph Nif:_ Nooosssss... adorei essas duas cenas... Quando pensei na da chuva, decidi que teria que colocá-la de qualquer jeito na fic... e a da troca de lugares, fiquei rindo sozinha na frente do pc enqto escrevia... rsrsrs Continue lendo! XD Bjuus!**

**_Thatty: _Como vc viww, quase sou uma Lílian Evans... mas... quem vai entender nossas cabeças? Mistério! heheheee... ahhhhh! que bom que vc passou aqui! É ótimo ter reviews suas! To te devendo reviews, né? Pretendo adiantar... hehehe... bjuuus!**

**_Paula: _Ahhhh... que bom que vc gostou! Aí está o proximo cap, espero que goste! Bjuuss!**

**_Carol: _Minha beta! Vc revisou esse cap! brigadoooooooooo! É sempre bom ter review sua... próximo cap. vc revisa, tbm! Bjusss!**

**_Assuero Racsama: _Realmente... existem pscicólogos que devem sofrer com Lilians por aí... Mas devo avisar, essa Lily é quase que uma cópia de mim... Sou piradinha que nem ela! rsrrss... Enfim, ainda vo lar a sua! Logo, logo eu passo lá... bju!**

**_Rodolfo:_ AAAeeeee! Alguém do Poli lendo minha fic! Apesar de não ter dexado review, preciso agradecer seus comentarios! Espero que goste desse novo cap. Bjuusss e teh segunda! **

**OBRIGADA! A todos que estão lendo! Continuem dexando reviews!**

**Enfim, aí vamos ao novo cap...**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – No Planos**

E as férias de Páscoa acabaram chegando sem que Lílian trocasse uma palavra sequer com Tiago. Ele, porém, não entendia o porquê, já que não tinha feito nada de errado e que ela tinha retornado seu abraço.

- Já disse que ela é louca? – disse ele a Remo, enquanto os dois estavam sentados numa mesa da sala comunal. O amigo estava fazendo o dever de casa, mas ele apenas se limitava a observar o pergaminho em branco.

Aluado, que não esperava ouvir nenhuma palavra do amigo durante umas duas horas, quase pulou da cadeira.

- Ela quem, Tiago?

- A Lílian, é claro... – disse Tiago, como se a resposta fosse a mais óbvia possível...

- Sabe, acho que você deveria resolver logo essa sua situação com a Lílian... Ta começando a dar nos nervos...

- Mas o que você quer que eu faça? – exclamou Tiago, desesperado. Já não conseguia mais pensar em uma solução – ela nem me deixa chegar perto!

- Bem... – disse Remo, numa das raras ocasiões em que ele deixava estampar um sorriso maroto em seu rosto – Acho que vocês ainda têm um plano para colocar em prática, não?

Um sorriso começou a se alargar no rosto de Tiago. É claro... tinha se esquecido do plano com tudo que havia acontecido no dia da visita a Hogsmeade.

- Como é que eu fui me esquecer! Ela não vai poder me evitar assim... Perfeito! – e, antes que Remo pudesse dizer algo, ele saiu correndo em direção ao retrato da mulher gorda.

O outro maroto ficou observando o amigo. Apesar de nunca ter ligado para esse assunto de relacionamentos (até porque era o que era...), naquele momento sentiu vontade de ser como Tiago...

- Deve ser bom dizer a quem você gosta o que sente... assim, sem nenhum problema... mesmo que ela se recuse a aceitá-lo...

* * *

- Tem certeza que você não gosta dele, Lílian? – Keiko perguntou, mirando a amiga desconfiada.

As duas estavam na biblioteca, estudando. Anna, como sempre, devia estar em algum lugar do castelo junto com Edgar, ou então cumprindo suas obrigações como monitora-chefe.

- Mas é claro que tenho! – exclamou Lílian – Imagina se eu ia me apaixonar justamente pelo Tiago! Pelo amor de Deus!

- Mas a gente não escolhe de quem gostar... – a japinha disse isso mais a ela do que a amiga. E ficou olhando vagamente para a janela.

Lílian ficou sem ação. Não sabia o que dizer sem magoar a amiga. Por mais que insistissem que Tiago gostava dela própria, o garoto não vivia saindo por aí com qualquer uma. Já Sirius... Porém, sem saber como explicar, Lílian sabia que o que aquele maroto sentia por sua amiga era verdadeiro.

E, com isso, lembrou-se de seu plano mirabolante.

- Ei, Lílian! – como se tivesse adivinhado seus pensamentos, Tiago apareceu na biblioteca naquele exato momento – Preciso falar com você!

- Já volto – murmurou a ruiva para a amiga e acompanhou o maroto.

Keiko, é claro, espantou a rapidez que sua amiga tinha aceitado conversar com o garoto que segundos atrás ela estava depreciando. Mas como a garota já estava longe, ela nem teve tempo de comentar "o que tinha sido aquilo".

Enquanto isso, já longe da biblioteca, Tiago começou a falar.

- E o nosso plano, ainda está de pé?

- Você não vai acreditar, mas eu estava pensando exatamente nisso quando você chegou... – "droga! Estou sendo legal com ele outra vez... mas pelo menos é por uma boa causa" – Quando você acha melhor... hum... aplicarmos ele?

- Sei lá... sábado à noite? – mesmo com a intenção de ajudar Sirius, ele não podia deixar de pensar em si mesmo. Talvez conseguisse se arranjar junto com o amigo...

- Acho que tudo bem, né? – ela parou um pouco para pensar – afinal, precisamos deixar tudo arrumado, não?

- Isso é loucura!

- Mas vai ser legal! – e a garota voltava a ficar empolgada com a idéia, mesmo que tivesse que dividi-la com a última pessoa do mundo que ela gostaria de ter ao seu lado – E não deixa de ser romântico, não é? – mas quando o maroto sorriu a ela, alguma parte rebelde de sua mente começou a pensar ao contrário... "talvez fosse bom permanecer ao lado dele..."

- É... – eles estavam andando em direção ao saguão – Viu, você quer comer alguma coisa? Poderíamos ir na cozinha pedir alguma coisa aos elfos...

- Ah... seria ótimo! – e a parte simp... ops! Rebelde dos pensamentos de Lílian acabou prevalecendo naquele momento.

Mais estranho ainda foi ela não ter se arrependido de nada, pois adorou os momentos em que estava ao lado de Tiago. Ele era muito divertido, ela tinha que admitir. E assim conseguia entender o que tanto as garotas viam nele.

Quando estavam chegando a sala comunal, ela começou a ficar com medo do que as amigas iriam achar quando a vissem com tal companhia. Porém, quando o retrato girou, ela não viu nenhuma de suas amigas na sala. Se despedindo rápido de Tiago, subiu a escada correndo.

No dormitório encontrou uma Anna de olhos inchados e uma Keiko a consolando.

- Gente, o que aconteceu? – perguntou, preocupada.

- Briguei com o Edgar...

- Mas por quê?

Nesse momento, a garota começou a chorar mais uma vez e quem respondeu foi Keiko, acariciando os cabelos da loira, que estava com a cabeça deitada em seu colo.

- Aparentemente ele ficou com ciúmes da gente – respondeu a japinha – disse que a Anna estava andando tempo demais com a gente e deixando ele de lado.

- Mas a Anna quase nunca fica com a gente depois que começou a namorar! – exclamou Lílian, indignada.

- Foi o que eu disse a ele – Anna levantou um pouco a cabeça para mirar a amiga – Mas ele nem quis saber... disse para eu escolher entre minhas amigas e ele.

- Que egoísta! – Lílian estava começando a achar que era problema dos garotos da Corvinal e, sem querer, acabou se lembrando de Fabio. Mas a lembrança não a trouxe nenhuma melancolia como antigamente, e sim uma vaga recordação do que havia lhe acontecido num passado bem remoto.

- Pois é... – concordou Keiko.

- E então eu respondi que não queria mais sacrificar minhas amizades por causa dele... – nesse ponto, a garota começou a chorar mais uma vez.

- ... e ele simplesmente virou as costas e foi embora – Keiko completou de novo.

- E o que você vai fazer agora? – perguntou Lílian.

- E eu sei lá... gosto muito dele, mas não quero ficar andando para baixo e para cima ao lado dele (como se fosse uma escrava) como tenho feito nos últimos tempos...

- Complicado... – foi a única coisa que veio na cabeça de Lílian para comentar o fato.

Logo depois, as três resolveram ir dormir.

Deitada em sua cama, a garota pôs-se a imaginar o que gostaria que acontecesse na situação que a amiga estava. Sinceramente, ela gostaria que esse namoro acabasse. Podia ser egoísmo de sua parte, mas Edgar realmente havia tirado Anna do convívio com as amigas.

No começo ela nem ligou, afinal estava com Fábio. Mas depois que ficou sozinha, percebeu o quanto a amiga fazia falta e passou, mais do que nunca, a dar mais valor a suas amizades.

"Às vezes agimos sem pensar mesmo... – pensou ela – logo eu, que sempre quis ser tão certinha, cometi várias gafes por causa do Fábio e agora estou bolando planos ao lado de Tiago Potter..."

Tiago...

Só de pensar no nome, já sentia um arrepio. E isso não a agradava nem um pouco! Não sabia exatamente dizer quais as reações que o rapaz estava causando em si... mas mesmo assim, não estava gostando do jeito que as coisas estavam caminhando. Estava com medo do que poderia estar sentindo... e apenas uma solução vinha em sua cabeça para tudo isso:

- Quando esse plano acabar, terei de me afastar definitivamente do Tiago! – disse ela para si mesma, sem perceber que usara o primeiro nome do maroto.

* * *

Naquele sábado, Tiago levantou cedo e foi para o campo de quadribol saltitante de tanta felicidade.

- Pontas... – perguntou Sirius, olhando o amigo meio atravessado – Que bicho te mordeu?

- Caramba! Nem se pode ficar feliz!

- É que sua felicidade está começando a assustar... – então Sirius estampou em seu rosto o sorriso mais maroto possível – Se acertou com a Lílian?

- Infelizmente ainda não, meu caro Almofadinhas...

- Imagine só quando isso acontecer... Vai ser aterrorizante...

- Nem falo nada para você... – e nesse momento Tiago montou em sua vassoura e começou o treino de Quadribol, pensando que, se Sirius soubesse o que poderia acontecer naquela noite, a essa altura já estaria _fora do ar._

Os dois passaram a manhã toda no treino e quando foram almoçar encontraram as garotas sentadas junto com Remo e Pedro.

Lílian também estampava um sorriso de satisfação no rosto e, volta e meia, ela e Tiago trocavam olhares, levando o pobre Almofadinhas a pensar que Tiago estava omitindo fatos a ele. Embora estivesse mesmo, não era nada do que o maroto imaginava.

Keiko também mirava desconfiada a troca de olhares entre Lílian e Tiago, mas quando foi comentar com Anna, a amiga afirmou que era _bobagem dela._

Após o almoço, Lílian e Anna foram dar os últimos retoques na sala que haviam preparado para o encontro. Anna ainda não se acertara com Edgar, mas descobrira que podia perfeitamente sobreviver sem ele, o que a fez tomar a decisão de que não o procuraria.

Ficara sabendo do plano há dois dias e, é claro, dava o maior apoio. Pois a depressão Sirius/Keiko estava atingindo um ponto absurdo já.

Tiago e Lílian ainda tiveram o apoio de Remo e Pedro, que ajudaram a preparar a sala e a poção do sono para Sirius.

Na hora do jantar, ficou combinado que Anna permaneceria no dormitório, como se tivesse tido uma recaída por Edgar. Não encontraram os marotos lá pois a parte do plano deles era dar a poção do sono a ele e leva-lo para a sala preparada antes que Keiko sonhasse em chegar perto de lá.

Keiko pareceu nem notar a falta de barulho na hora do jantar e, se percebeu, disfarçou muito bem... o que na verdade não era muito difícil.

As duas subiram de volta ao dormitório quase sem conversar. E quando chegaram lá deram de cara com uma Anna (atuando perfeitamente) deprimida.

- Anna, você tem que reagir... – disse Keiko bondosamente, sentando-se na ponta da cama da amiga.

- Eu sei... mas é que às vezes não dá... acabo ficando deprimida mesmo.

- Mas você vai se recuperar, né? – disse Lílian, piscando a loira, quase imperceptivelmente – O que não pode é você ficar sem comer...

- Eu sei... mas não estou nem um pouquinho a fim de ir ao salão principal e dar de cara com o Edgar.

Como se tivesse mordido a isca, Keiko disse:

- Deixa que eu vá na cozinha buscar alguma coisa para você comer. Espera aí! – e a garota saiu do dormitório.

As outras duas esperaram o som dos passos da garota sumir e então se levantaram, cobriram-se com a capa da invisibilidade de Tiago (objeto pelo qual Lílian ficou maravilhada e ao mesmo tempo com raiva, afinal, os marotos já deviam ter aprontado muito debaixo daquela capa) e foram seguindo a japinha.

Quando chegaram ao corredor do segundo andar, avistaram Keiko entrando na sala exata do plano. Logo que a porta se fechou, as duas se livraram da capa e começaram a comemorar no meio do corredor.

Então ouviram alguns passos. Mesmo sabendo que poderia ser o Tiago, Lílian puxou Anna para a primeira sala vazia que avistou.

E não deu outra. Alguns segundos depois, Tiago entrou ofegante na sala. Apoiou as mãos nos joelhos para descansar da correria e quando conseguiu recuperar a fala, disse:

- Deu errado!

- POR QUÊ! – exclamaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Sirius não tomou a poção...

* * *

**E eles finalmente chegaram ao tal planooo! hooohoowwww... Mas como o cap ia ficar muito grande, decidi dividí-lo em dois e parar aqui! XP**

**Ainda tenho que terminar de ler Sagarana (quinto conto! \o/), e hoje tenho Tristão e Isolda... **

**DEIXEM REVIEWS! **

**Teh a próxima!**

**BJUUUSS! **


	13. Yes Acaso

**Aeeeeeee! Finalmente! Semana do Saco Cheio! o/ Poderei descansar, na medida do possivel... Falta só A Cidade e as Serras e Alberto Caeiro para terminar de ler a lista do Vestiba... O ano tá acabando! Ahhhhh... to feliz! Na verdade não vejo a hora desse ano acabar para poder relamente descansar e acabar com todo esse estresse permanente que ando sentindo...**

**Só escrevendo mesmo para aliviar a tensão... heheehehe...**

**Agradecimentos:**

**_Thatty:_ Saltitante? Fico mtu comédia né? Meus amigos que de vez em qdo dizem isso... Qto ao plano, nem dava para dexar tudo acontecer certinho néee? Em todos casos, a continuação do "plano" está logo abaixo. Voce não sabe o quanto me dexa feliz dizendo que adorou o cap! Vc num tem noçãoooo! Brigadooooooo mesmo:D bjuuss!**

**_Assuero Racsama:_ Será que eles vão continuar sendo por mtu tempo o casal encrenca numero 2? (misteriosa) Vamos ver... plano parte DOIS! hehe... bjuuss!**

**_Rodolfo:_ HAHA! vc aprendeu a deixar reviews! EEEEEE! Vlw mesmo por todos os elogios, e espero que vc comece a escrever também, pq é mtu booom! Boa semana do saco cheio pra vc! hehehe... a gente se na próxima! bjuuss!**

**_Nymph Nif_: Já disse que adoro esse seu nick? Mtu booom! É... nem tudo é como deve ser... e esse plano, hein? Será que funcionaria como vc está pensando? Desculpa te dexar curiosa (envergonhada), mas era essa a intenção... heheh... bjuuuss!**

**_Sassah Potter: _Ahhhhhhhhhh... desculpaaaa! Mas era a intenção deixá-la curiosa! E desculpa por demorar um pokinho a postar, mas a minha vida anda meio cumpricada, sabe... Mas aí está o cap! A continuação do pseudoplano... hehehe... bjuuss!**

**_Paula: _Curiosidadeee! Isso vai acabar logo, é só vc ler ess cap! hehehe... Que bom msm q vc está gostando! bjuuss!**

**_Gra Evans_: E o nosso querido cachorro resolve num tomar a poção, néee? Veremos as consequencias... e se seus desejos foram realizadoss! bjuusss!**

**MTU OBRIGADA a todos vcs que passam aqui, lêem e deixam reviews! vcs fazem a minha felicidade! E criança feliz tem mais inspiração! hehhehee... **

**Espero que gostem desse cap. Passei um dia intero escrevendo ele... rsrrss. Com direito a pesquisas e tudo... Deu trabalho!**

**Enfim, ai está o cap!

* * *

****Capítulo 13 – Yes Acaso**

- Deu errado!

- POR QUÊ! – exclamaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Sirius não tomou a poção...

Lílian teve vontade de pular no pescoço do garoto para esganá-lo.

- COMO ASSIM ELE NÃO TOMOU? – gritou ela, furiosa - Estava tudo programado! O único jeito de amolecer o coração da Keiko era se ela o visse dormindo! Aí não iria espulsá-lo antes que o coitado pudesse dizer alguma coisa...

- Então ele não está lá? – perguntou Anna, tentando digerir a informação.

O plano era simples. Lílian e Anna haviam arrumado uma sala do mesmo corredor da cozinha com tudo quanto é tipo de coisas da cultura japonesa. A música com certeza atrairia a atenção da garota, e quando ela entrasse na sala encontraria Sirius dormindo lá e então finalmente teriam tempo para se acertar.

Era louco, com certeza! Dependia quase que totalmente da bondade de Keiko e da falta de responsabilidade do Sirius. Porém, ao que parece, o maroto havia recuperado a sensatez e não havia aceitado tomar a poção, mas por quê?

- Não... – Tiago suspirou e sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima – Eu e Remo oferecemos a ele como um copo d'água... ele estava meio deprimido deitado na cama e pediu para deixarmos o copo ali do lado. Logo depois ele saiu do quarto e o copo estava lá, intacto... Como estávamos sem a capa, não o seguimos e acabamos o perdendo de vista...

- Não acredito! – Lílian não conseguia assimilar que seu plano infalível tinha dado errado.

- E o que vamos fazer agora? – Remo acabara de entrar na sala.

- Sinceramente... – Lílian abaixou a cabeça – eu não sei...

- Bem, e o que a gente vai dizer para a Keiko quando for lá na sala?

- E se a gente avisasse o próprio Sirius sobre o plano? – Tiago levantou-se de repente – Ele com certeza não vai querer perder essa oportunidade... E o plano não fica totalmente perdido!

- Tudo bem – disse Lílian – supondo que isso desse certo... onde é que está o Sirius nesse momento?

- Não vamos perder tempo então! Vamos a procura... – Tiago completou, já indo na direção a porta – poderíamos nos dividir em grupos de dois...

- Eu e a Anna – disse Lílian imediatamente – Você e o Remo.

Tiago olhou meio a contra gosto, mas acabou aceitando e eles se separaram para sair a procura do maroto pelo castelo.

* * *

Sirius estava andando pelo jardim, meio deprimido. 

Não conseguia entender porque as coisas sempre davam errado para ele. Até Tiago estava saltitando por aí, provavelmente já tinha se acertado com sua ruivinha amada mas ainda não tinha contado para ele, até porque a garota também estava com uma felicidade sobrenatural naquele dia.

Ultimamente tudo estava dando certo para Tiago e nada para ele. A garota que ele gostava nem queria saber dele... talvez por causa de sua fama... ou talvez porque, como ela tinha dito, só o considerasse como amigo mesmo...

Não tinha jantado (fato inédito!)... pensou em talvez dar uma passada na cozinha para comer alguma coisa. Não queria encontrar seus amigos acordados quando voltasse para a torre, teria que dar explicações demais. Eles até tinham oferecido um copo d'água a ele mais cedo. Certo, isso não fazia o menor sentido, mas mostrava que seus amigos se importavam com ele.

Ainda caminhando, começou a pensar no que tinha acontecido antes das férias... Se tivesse se controlado, se não tivesse pedido para sair com Lanna Bouer... Talvez hoje estaria namorando Keiko, pois ela não teria desculpa para rejeita-lo.

Desistiu de ir para a cozinha, pois acabou descobrindo que ainda não estava com fome. Só de pensar em comida, seu estômago embrulhava...

Então começou andar, sem uma direção fixa... as palavras de Keiko soavam em sua mente...

_- É por causa da Lanna? – perguntou ele como se isso fosse impossível._

_Keiko virou as costas, se respondesse que era isso que a incomodava estaria admitindo para o cara mais convencido de Hogwarts que gostava dele, mas se não admitisse, o que iria dizer?_

_- E por que eu me importaria com isso?_

_- Bem , desde que eu comecei a sair com ela, você parou de falar comigo..._

_- Sirius, você realmente acha que o mundo gira em torno de você? Será que se eu parar de falar com alguém ou mudar minhas maneiras terá tudo a ver com você? Está sendo egoísta, sabia? Somos amigos, e o fato de você e Lanna estarem saindo não influencia nada nisso._

_O garoto mirou-a de boca aberta. Estava certo de que iria sair com a japinha, mas depois de tudo que ela havia dito..._

_- Porém – continuou ela, tentando se mostrar normal – os meus problemas podem influenciar. _

_- E eu poderia saber que problemas seriam esses?_

_- Sirius, não leva a mal não, mas se eu quisesse que você ficasse sabendo dos meus problemas eu já teria te contado._

Será que ela estava sendo sincera quando disse isso?

_- Já respondi, Sirius! Não!_

_- Por que não?_

_- Porque eu não quero – ele não parecia estar muito satisfeito com a resposta dela – Será que isso não é o suficiente?_

_- Poxa... – ele passou a olhar para o chão em vez de olhar nos olhos dela – É sério? – então ele fez a sua famosa cara de cachorro abandonado. Por um momento até parecia que ela iria amolecer, mas..._

_- Sirius, somos amigos e para mim isso está ótimo – "Mentira! Mentira! Mentira!", dizia sua mente – Por favor, não me incomode mais com isso, tá?_

_- Você se esquece que sou o melhor amigo do Tiago, né? – agora sua voz já soava em tom de ameaça – Eu não vou desistir tão fácil assim..._

Sem perceber, seus passos acabaram o levando para o corredor do segundo andar. Parecia estar vazio... mas ao fim dele, podia se escutar uma música saindo da última sala.

Meio que por instinto resolveu ir até lá... quanto mais chegava perto, a música ficava mais alta. Era uma melodia calma e leve e era cantada em uma língua que o garoto não conhecia.

_Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete wo_

_Terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo_

_Kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa_

_Hatashite_

_Kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?_

_(O Sol manchado de vermelho_

_tem iluminado tudo, o agora e o que já se foi_

_O que eu imaginei junto a este pôr do sol_

_é mais do que minhas próprias mãos pode realizar?)_

Ele foi se aproximando da porta, e quando a abriu, viu a última cena que imaginaria ver naquele lugar.

A sala estava toda decorada com seda japonesa. Havia flores de cerejeiras por todos os lados. Não havia um lugar aparente de onde vinha a música e no meio da sala, estava Keiko com um vestido esvoaçante dançando...

Seus movimentos eram leves e incrivelmente perfeitos, embora Sirius não entendesse nada daquela dança meio parecida com ioga... totalmente oriental.

O rapaz ficou por um momento enfeitiçado com aqueles movimentos, ouvindo a música soar em seus ouvidos...

_Motto ima ijou ni_

_Hadaka ni natte_

_Ikite yuku sube oshiete yo_

_Hon no sukoshi dake watashi wo yogoshite_

_Sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari_

_Mawari wo nakushita to shitemo_

_Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare_

_(Por favor, me ensine como viver_

_um pouco mais vulnerável do que agora_

_você não vai me corromper nem um pouco?_

_Desse jeito, ainda que eu me ferisse_

_e perdesse tudo à minha volta_

_essa canção de fidelidade irá fluir no meu coração)_

Keiko parecia não vê-lo ali, de tão entretida que estava na dança. Cansando de esperar, ela a chamou:

- Keiko?

Ela se virou de repente, espantada, como se estivesse despertando de um sonho.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela parou um pouco, olhou em volta do quarto. A música ainda tocava.

Sirius sentou-se no chão, relaxado. E respondeu a pergunta da garota:

- Estava andando pela escola quando vim parar nesse corredor, ouvi essa música e vim até aqui... encontrei você dançando... - ele parou um pouco, e olhou diretamente a ela - E você, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Bem, a Anna não jantou e eu estava indo para acozinha pegar algo para ela comer. Passei por esse corredor e escutei a musica, quando cheguei aqui não resisti e comecei a dançar – ela resolveu deixar a responsabilidade de lado e sentou-se ao lado dele – fazia muito tempo que eu não dançava...

- Você dança muito bem, sabia?

- Obrigada...

_Arasoi wa mada tsuzuku n darou_

_Dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no as_

_Gamushara ni ante_

_Miotoshite kita mono_

_Tatoeba dareka no_

_Yasashii hohoemi mo_

_(Essa disputa provavelmente irá continuar_

_por aquilo que é mais precioso_

_Eu me tornei rebelde,_

_não dei importância para as coisas_

_ainda aqueles sorrisos gentis de estranhos)_

Ele sorriu para ela e então começou a andar pela sala.

- Essa música é linda...

- É minha preferida... – disse ela, se levantando também – Parece até programado ela estar tocando aqui e agora... – ela pegou uma flor – e essas flores também... flores de cerejeira... é lindo quando elas florescem...

Ele pegou uma das flores, foi até ela e colocou em sua orelha. Ela sorriu.

- Queria ter um espelho agora... esse vestido fui eu que conjurei para dançar...

- Você está perfeita – disse ele – e isso basta.

_Eien wo shireba donna kurayami mo_

_Itami mo itsuka kiete_

_Sou yatte ima wa watashi wo yogoshite_

_Zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni_

_Itsuka wa tadoritsukeru_

_Shinjitsu no uta wo michishirube ni shite_

_(Se a eternidade souber qual o jeito da escuridão_

_e quando a dor for desaparecer,_

_aí então, você poderá corromper-me_

_Eu sempre olhei para o passado,_

_para os castelos no céu_

_quando eu poderei segui-los?_

_Essa canção de fidelidade será meu guia)_

Ela desviou o olhar. Não estava conseguindo se controlar com ele assim tão perto. Todo o seu plano de se manter longe e de não dar na cara estava indo por água abaixo naquele momento.

- Quando você vai acreditar que eu gosto de você? – ele disse, de repente. Seu coração batia disparado. Se não fosse agora, não seria nunca mais.

- Quê?

- Por que você não pára de fingir que é indiferente a mim? Isso só está nos fazendo sofrer, tanto eu quanto você...

- Sirius – começou ela – nós nunca daríamos certo... – sem querer estava confessando o que sentia.

- Por que não? – ele parou na frente dela, fazendo-a olhar direto para o seu rosto – Eu sei que errei quando chamei a Lanna Bouer para sair, mas será que não posso tentar consertar meus erros? Será que não posso ser feliz por causa de um erro do passado?

Ela passou a olhar para o chão. As palavras de Sirius soavam sinceras, e ela não sabia mais no que pensar...

- Se você me aceitar – continuou ele - serei fiel a você até meu último suspiro de vida...

_Eien wo shireba donna kurayami mo_

_Itami mo itsuka kiete_

_Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare_

_(Se a eternidade souber qual o jeito da escuridão_

_e quando a dor for desaparecer,_

_essa canção de fidelidade irá fluir no meu coração)_

A mente da garota dava volta e mais voltas, porém seu coração estava decidido. Ver Sirius parado ali na sua frente, fazendo uma declaração maravilhosa estava deixando-a tonta.

- Me dê pelo menos uma chance para eu provar que posso te fazer feliz..

Nesse momento ela levantou o rosto e sorriu. Sirius sentiu seu estômago dar uma volta, seria fome? Ou seria a sensação de ver aquele rostinho sorrindo mais uma vez para ele? Mistério...

- Será que não vou me arrepender? – disse ela.

- A menos que você não goste de mim...

_Motto ima ijou ni watashi wo yogoshite_

_Hon no sukoshi dake watashi wo yogoshite_

_(Agora, por favor, corrompa-me só um pouco_

_por favor, só corrompa-me, um pouco)_

Keiko decidiu parar de agir pela razão e seguir seu coração. Aquele sorriso a sua frente parecia dominá-la.

- Eu te amo, seu bobo...

Ele sorriu também e foi chegando mais perto. Começou a acariciar o rosto da garota, que fechou os olhos, sorrindo... depois suas mãos se entrelaçaram com a dela...

Permaneceram um tempo apenas se olhando. Então o medo e a indecisão desapareceram, os dois fecharam os olhos e finalmente se beijaram.

Nesse momento começaram a cair pétalas das flores de cerejeiras do teto, fazendo a cena ficar mais mágica e inesquecível do que já estava sendo. Quando o beijo terminou, ele deu um giro de 360 graus com ela em seus braços.

- Sirius!

- Eu te amo, minha japinha... e não há nada que eu queira a não ser estar ao seu lado nesse momento...

Keiko não sabia o que dizer, há alguns minutos atrás faria de tudo para evitar essa cena, e agora a única coisa que conseguia fazer era sorrir descontroladamente.

- Serei fiel a você sempre, só para provar o quanto eu te amo... – disse ele, apertando-a em seu abraço.

_Shinjitsu no uta wo michishirube ni shite_

_(Essa canção de fidelidade será meu guia)_

Ela mirou-o, enquanto o último acorde da música era tocado.

- Certeza? – perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

Sirius inchou o peito e respondeu, com aquele tom de _gentleman _que sempre deixava a japinha doida.

- É claro _my lady._

Ela olhou para o jardim, lá fora parecia estar tudo normal.

- Sabe qual é o nome da música que estava tocando?

- Qual?

- _Shinjitsu no uta..._

- E o que significa?

- Canção da Fidelidade...

* * *

**AAEEeeeeee! Eles finalmente se acertaram! eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! deu trabalaho para escrever essa cena, estava mtu clara na minha mente, mas para passar no papel... afeeee...**

**A música é Shinjitsu no Uta (dãaahhhhh... rsrsrs) do Do As Infinity (adoro essa banda! pena que eles já se separaram... snif!), e faz parte da trilha sonora do Inu Yasha. Quem quiser, eu tenho aqui no meu pc, é só pedir!**

**Qto ao nome do cap, foi uma brincadeira junto com o nome do anterior, até pq eles estão interligados... Era p/ser um cap só: "NO Planos, YES Acaso", mas cmo eu disse, ia ficar muuuuuuuuuuuito grande!**

**Não sei se vcs tem Semana do Saco Cheio, mas se tiverem: Aproveitem o descanso! E se não tiverem: Bom feriadoooo!**

**E não se esqueçam de deixar REVIEWS!**

**BJUUSS! e Teh a proxima!**

**..._Lizzie..._**


	14. Surpresas

**Heeeeeeeeiiii!!! Aqui estou eu de volta... Postando mais um capitulozinhuuuu... Já que o Rodolfo já estava reclamando pelos corredores do Poli... rsrsrrss**

**Gostei desse cap. pq me lembra o filme "Antes do Amanhecer" (liindu!!). Creio que agora darei mais ênfase em na Lilian e no Tiago... já que Sirius e Keiko já se acertaram... Estamos indo para a reta final (snif!) ... Tah, ainda tem bastante coisa, masss... aaaahhhhhh... rsrsrs**

**Bem, vamos aos agradecimentos!! hoohooowwwww:**

**_sassah potter:_ Ahhhhh!!! que bom que vc adorou!!! Obrigada por sempre deixar reviewsssss!!!! Continue passando aqui!! bjuuusss!**

**_Thatty:_ Eh amiga... também ando mtu piegas ultimamente, principalmente escrevendo essas fics... rsrsrs Nada melhor do que o acaso, né? a gente sempre planeja as coisas, mas no fim sempre acontecem "como tudo deve ser" Liiindddaaaa!!! Obrigada por tudo, viowww?? sempre do meu lado... Te love you, viww?? bjuuss!**

**_Assuero Racsama: _Ahhhhh... ainda não li suas ficsss!!!! mas vou ler!! Bem, acho que agora está próximo do casal encrenca numero 1 se acretar (snif!), continue lendo!! bjusss!**

**_Gra Evans:_ Sim, eles procuraram aa toa, né? Aqui estou eu atualizando de novo... E, sim! Lilian e Tiago estão próximos do final!! Alcalme seus nervosss!!! rsrs Obrigada por passar aqui... continue dexando reviews!! bjuuss!!**

**_Nymph Nif: _Hehe... procurei mta musica para colocar, mas no fim tive que colocar essa... rsrsrs... mtu liinda!! Sim, achei que ficaria legal colocar Sirius e Keiko juntos... E o seu nick ficou um máximooo!!! hehehe... passe sempre aqui, viw??? bjuuusss!!!**

**Obrigada a todos que passaram aqui e q tbm me desejaram uma boa semana do Saco Cheio... não fiz nada o que tinha pra fazer, mas descansei bastante... hehehee**

**E vc que passa aqui, lê e não comenta... identifique-se! XD**

**Enfim... vamos ao cap!

* * *

****Capítulo 14 – Surpresas**

- E ai? Encontraram ele? – Lílian vinha correndo pelo corredor do terceiro andar em direção a Tiago e Remo, com Anna em seu encalço. Havia rodado metade da escola e não tinha visto nem sinal de Sirius.

- Nem hein... – disse Tiago, quando pararam frente a frente – Aquele cachorro desapareceu...

No silêncio mesmo, os quatros se deram por derrotados. Não havia mais nada o que fazer, a não ser "socorrer" Keiko.

- Eu vou até a sala – disse Lílian – tenho que limpar aquela bagunça, né?

- Aliás, como foi que você arrumou tudo aquilo? – perguntou Remo.

- Segredo. – disse ela sorrindo, apenas.

- Ok, ok... – Tiago interrompeu – Vou junto com você lá, Lílian... Remo, Anna, vocês vem?

- Ah... toda essa historia me deixou cansada, vou para a cama – disse ela, piscando para Remo.

- Eu também vou para a sala comunal... estou com bastante lição atrasada... Até mais para vocês dois. – então ele e a loira saíram em direção oposta.

- Olha, eu estou bem sozinha... arrumo a "bagunça" num instante, não precisa me acompanhar... – disse Lílian ao maroto. Se ele a acompanhasse, ela já não estaria cumprindo o que tinha prometido a si mesma fazer quando terminasse o plano: se afastar dele.

- Mas eu faço questão! – disse ele, sorrindo. Diferente daquele sorriso presunçoso ou então arrogante, aquele era um sorriso sincero e Lílian não pôde deixar de aceitar que ele a acompanhasse.

- Vamos, então...

Eles foram até o corredor do segundo andar. Ao lado de fora da sala estava tudo completamente normal, porém, quando entraram na sala, se depararam com a última cena que esperavam ver naquele dia:

Sirius estava sentado no chão, com Keiko encostada em sua perna. A garota brincava com as pétalas de flores de cerejeira no chão, enquanto ele acariciava mechas de seu cabelo, parecendo que fora enfeitiçado.

Tanto Lílian quanto Tiago ficaram estupefatos com a cena, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Até que Keiko levantou a cabeça.

- Ah, vocês estão aí...

Nenhum dos dois se pronunciou, estavam espantados demais para dizerem alguma coisa. Sirius estava se divertindo com a situação, achando que Tiago e Lílian tinham escolhido aquela sala para namorarem escondidos.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele.

- O que VOCÊS estão fazendo aqui é a pergunta! – exclamou Tiago, ainda surpreso.

- Bem... Eu estava meio deprimido e resolvi passear pelo castelo – disse ele se levantando – sem querer vim parar nesse corredor e escutei uma música dessa sala, a curiosidade foi maior e eu vim até aqui – então ele puxou Keiko para si, abraçando-a – Encontrei essa japinha linda aqui dançando... bem, o resto vocês já sabem, né? – completou ele, ficando incrivelmente corado.

- Impressionante! – exclamou Lílian, estupefata. Nunca que ela iria imaginar que os dois se acertariam sozinhos, pelo não do jeito que andava as coisas – Então vocês finalmente se acertaram?

- Resolvi dar uma chance a esse _cachorro_ – disse a garota, virando-se para o agora namorado e tirando a franja dele do olho. Keiko era a mais baixa de suas amigas, enquanto Sirius era o mais alto dos marotos, isso significava que a garota tinha que erguer o braço para alcançar a cabeça dele.

- Bem, mas como essa sala ficou desse jeito, a gente não faz idéia – comentou Sirius olhando ao redor.

- Bem, isso não importa – disse Keiko – Só sei que eu preciso voltar para a sala comunal. Vamos Sirius? – ela foi puxando o rapaz pela mão e os dois saíram da sala.

Lílian deixou-se deitar no chão coberto de flores.

- Eu não acredito! – exclamou ela – No fim deu tudo certo e os dois nem desconfiaram da gente...

- Ou desconfiaram e não quiseram comentar – disse Tiago, se deitando ao lado dela.

- Só se for, porque era a música preferida dela, as flores preferidas... eu preparei tudo pensando nos gostos dela...

- Isso só prova que o acaso é mais forte que nossos planos – filosofou Tiago.

Ele virou-se para a garota, ela estava absorta em seus pensamentos olhando diretamente para o teto. Pensou em tentar alguma coisa com ela e, assim, com Sirius e Keiko juntos, todos os problemas estariam resolvidos. Mas uma voz na sua mente repetia sempre a mesma coisa...

"_Deixe rolar... não faça planos... veja o que aconteceu com Sirius, quando você menos esperar..."_

- Entendo porque Keiko gosta dessas flores – disse ela de repente.

- Por que? – "Vamos deixar rolar, então..." – pensou ele.

- Elas são tão simples, mas ao mesmo tempo tão... lindas... Não sei explicar... Dá uma paz ficar olhando para elas...

- Bem, eu não sou muito bom para falar de flores... mas...

Os dois riram. Lílian não acreditava que estava conversando sobre flores com Tiago, mais uma vez estava confraternizando com o inimigo e, como da outra vez, estava gostando daquela situação. Poderia simplesmente sair correndo dali e acabar logo com essa situação, mas existia uma força maior segurando-a.

Se alguém os visse ali, os comentários sobre um suposto namoro entre ela e o maroto seriam elevados ao quadrado, mas não estava se importando com isso. Durante muito tempo, ela ficou se importando com o que os outros pensavam dela e por isso fazia o máximo para ser boa aluna e obedecer todas as regras da escola, defendia até o Snape! Quando sua vontade naquele momento era se juntar aos marotos e enfeitiça-lo também...

- No que você está pensando? – perguntou Tiago.

- Em muitas coisas... – respondeu a garota vagamente – Em Sirius e Keiko, em nós, no fim da escola... – foi dizendo tudo que vinha na sua cabeça para acobertar seus verdadeiros pensamentos.

- Ah...

- Incrível como as coisas acontecem, né? Keiko e Sirius juntos... estamos caminhando para o último trimestre em Hogwarts... parece até que foi ontem que entramos aqui...

- Até parece que foi ontem que eu fiz você tropeçar no saguão de entrada, né? – disse ele, se lembrando de como tinha conhecido Lílian no primeiro ano.

Ela riu.

- Naquele dia eu jurei odiar você para sempre, e agora estamos aqui, como _amigos._..

- Que bom que as coisas mudaram... fala sério, não é ótimo ter eu como _amigo_?

- Sempre convencido... – ela balançou a cabeça – Mas acho que tem coisas que não mudam...

Ela se sentou no chão; seu colar, que estava por dentro de seu suéter, ficou visível.

- Que colar bonito... – comentou ele.

- Ganhei da Keiko de Natal... Serve para neutralizar o poder de outro bruxo, sabe... – Tiago recuou – Calma, eu nunca usei ele! Keiko explicou que os verdadeiros funcionam com qualquer bruxo, mas esse daqui eu teria que escolher apenas uma pessoa...

- Como assim?

- Meu colar só irá funcionar com uma pessoa, não conseguirei neutralizar o poder de mais ninguém... E mesmo funcionando apenas com uma pessoa, ele vai perdendo a magia, assim como os brinquedos que tem na Zonko's...

- Entendi...

- Só por que eu falei da Zonko's!!

- Não é não! – disse ele mostrando a língua para ela – Mas vai... continua...

- Então, irmãos usam muito isso no Japão, quando se irritam um com o outro. Segundo a Keiko, tem que se concentrar bastante e realmente querer que a outra pessoa fique sem poderes e então pronunciar uma _kotodama..._

- _Koto..._ o quê?

- _kotodama_, segundo a Keiko, significa "palavra espiritual"... uma palavra que eu falasse que faria o dito cujo perder os poderes temporariamente...

- E que palavra seria essa?

- Qualquer uma... a primeira que me viesse na cabeça...

- Isso dá medo.

- Enfim – disse ela, escondendo o colar por dentro do suéter – acho que está na hora de arrumar essa bagunça...

Os dois se levantaram e a garota fez tudo desaparecer, deixando a sala exatamente como estava antes. Assim, os dois tomaram o caminho da torre da Grifinória.

- Já deve ser mais de nove horas, né? – disse ela preocupada. Só faltava ela ser pega perambulando no castelo em horários indevidos depois de tudo que tinha acontecido naquele dia.

- Calma que eu estou preparado – Tiago tirou de seu bolso nada menos que a Capa da Invisibilidade e jogou por cima dos dois, puxando-a para mais perto de si.

- Nem quero imaginar o quanto você e seus amigos já aprontaram escondidos por essa capa...

- É melhor nem imaginar, senão o Filch vai ter que duplicar nosso arquivo – riu ele.

Lílian foi deixando Tiago guia-la, mas quando percebeu, estavam na torre de Astronomia.

- Que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela, já ficando com raiva de si mesma por ter confiado no maroto.

- Calma... só quis desviar o caminho um pouco...

Olharam para o céu, que estava quase que completamente sem nuvens, coisa rara de se acontecer. Dava para ver todas as estrelas e a lua estava quase completa.

- Amanhã vai ser lua cheia – disse Tiago, com sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- E o que tem a ver?

- Eu gosto de Lua Cheia... – respondeu ele, pensando nas aventuras de amanhã. A essa hora estaria passeando pelas propriedades da escola junto com seus amigos.

- Ainda não entendi por que você me trouxe aqui... – ela olhou intrigada para o rapaz. Ele estava com um longínquo, talvez pensando num passado bem remoto. Espantou-se ao observar que Tiago parecia bem mais maduro naquele momento do que geralmente, ou seria ela que só tinha reparado isso naquele momento?

- Um dia você vai entender...

- Você está estanho hoje...

- Pensativo?

- É... – riu ela – acho que sim. Nunca tinha te visto pensativo...

- Existe primeira vez para tudo – então ele pegou a Capa de Invisibilidade e jogou por cima dele e da garota de novo – Já está tarde, é melhor voltarmos para a torre...

- Vamos então...

Caminharam em silêncio pelos corredores, com medo de serem flagrados por Filch ou por sua gata (Tiago não sabia se a capa funcionava também para animais, pois eles poderiam muito bem sentir o cheiro).

Quando chegaram na sala comunal, esta já estava vazia. E Lílian deixou-se cair em uma das poltronas.

- Que dia, hein? – disse ela – Parece que não acaba mais...

- Verdade...

- Mas acho que eu vou para a cama – e ela se levantou antes que Tiago pudesse se acomodar em uma das poltronas.

- Bem, Boa Noite então...

Ela já estava quase subindo as escadas, quando Tiago a chamou.

- Lílian!

- Oi?

Ele se encaminhou até ela e só parou quando estavam frente a frente.

- Bem, uma vez você disse que gostaria de ser auror... ainda pensa nisso?

- Sim...

- Bem, nesse mesmo dia você disse que teria que melhorar em Transfiguração, ainda está precisando?

- Sim...

- Será que eu poderia te ajudar?

- Mas é claro que sim! – exclamou ela, sorridente – Eu estava pedindo ajuda para a Keiko, mas, ao que parece, ela vai estar mais ocupada do que de costume de agora em diante.

- Sirius não vai sair do pé dela... – concordou Tiago – bem, então... quando você precisar... estarei disponível...

- Até de madrugada?! – Lílian resolveu brincar um pouco com a gentileza do maroto.

- Inclusive de madrugada! – respondeu ele, enquanto Lílian se perguntava o que aquele rapaz na sua frente tinha feito com o verdadeiro Tiago Potter.

- Obrigada! – disse ela por fim e completou o quadro de surpresas do dia beijando o rosto dele – Boa noite! – e subiu para o dormitório feminino.

Tiago ficou alguns segundos ali parado, acariciando seu rosto onde ela tinha beijado. Quando voltou para si, subiu para o seu dormitório.

Quando abriu a porta, se deparou com um Remo rolando de rir na cama, um Sirius com cara de emburrado e um Pedro dormindo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou ele.

- O Aluado, que pirou... não consegue parar de rir.

Remo suspirou em meio as risadas, apontou para o Pedro e voltou a gargalhar sem parar.

- O que tem o Rabicho? – perguntou Tiago.

- Bem, eu cheguei aqui no quarto e fui acordar o Rabicho para contar tudo que tinha acontecido, mas o cara não acordou de jeito nenhum, então o Remo disse um "Ahhhhhhh...", começou a rir e não parou mais.

- Ops!

* * *

**Heheeee... Lily dando bjo no Tiago... huummm...**

**Deixem reviews, hein?????**

**Agora vou-me...**

**Bjuuuussss!!!**

**..._Lizzie..._**


	15. Promessas

**Aeeee... Finalmente estou aqui (depois de ter levado a maior bronca da Thatty... XP). Depois de ter descansado no feriado... E eu precisava fazer taaanta coisa... To enforcada em Inglês, Matemática e Química... além de ter de escrever um TCC, e o que eu fiz todo esse tempo? ESCREVI! Só isso! Tanto algumas novas idéias como daqui... Parece que me deu um surto e eu só conseguia escrever... to até meio doidona de ter ficado tanto tempo na frente do pc, mas enfim... **

**Vamos aos agradecimentos!!**

**_Thatty (parte 1): _Então, né?? Bjo na bochecha... a gente tem que começar de baixo, né? Nada de chegar chegando... hauahuahauahauaha... imagina a Lily fazendo isso??? Não... rsrs. Ah, e não foi vingança... foi só paar dar um gostinho de quero mais... rsrsrs. Não conheço muito de Los Hermanos, mas gosto do pouco que conheço... hehe... E qto ao Rabicho, quase me acabei de rir quando tive a idéia! fico legal!! rsrs Vlw por tudo!**

**_Carol: _Qual é o problema do beijo no rosto? XP Eles chegam lá... rsrs. Que música do Black Eyed Peas era? Vc lembra? Quem sabe entrava no clima... (se for My Humps... sem chance! rsrs). Sorte nos vestibas!! bjuuuuss!**

**_sassah.prongs:_ Malvada? Eu? olha para os lados Tem certeza? rsrs. O melhor ainda está por vir! hauahauahauahauahauaha (risada maléfica). Continue lendu!! bjuuuusss!!**

**_Thaty: _Espere pra ver!!! rsrs E a continuação está aí... espero que goste! bjuusss!**

**_Rose Samartinne: _É, não lembro de ter outra review sua aqui... mas que bom que resolveu deixar uma! (e espero que continue deixando! XD). O Sirius boinado foi mtu comédia meeesmo! Aaahhh... gostei de escrever esse cap. rsrs. Vlw por passar aqui! (e quero as reviews seguidas!) bjuuuussss!**

**_Nymph Nif: _Você acha que o colar vai ser importante? Pois é... acertou! Aguarde os próximos caps, ele vai voltar! T/L: A partir de agora eles vão ficar cada vez mais próximos... quanto a resposta da promessa... está logo abaixo! hehe bjuuuusssss!**

**_Mari s2:_ Ah... que bom que veio dexar review! (e espero que continue deixando! XD). Heheh... pelo menos alguém gostou do bjinho no rosto! rsrs. Qto ao colar... façam suas apostas... Logo logo vem a resposta! Que bom que gostou! Não sabe como me deixa feliz! Continue lendo! bjuuss!!**

**_Thatty (parte 2): _Foi sem querer! Foi sem querer! Perdão! estilo Keitarô Urashima (explico no msn). Não queria te magoar... mas enrolar de vez em qdo é bom! Deixa os outros na espectativa! XD Tenha calma que tudo isso que vc disse vai acontecer! E obrigada pelos elogios! Tbm te adoro! AH! Obrigada por me viciar em Silbermond (escutando a sexta música q baxei deles... rsrs). bjuuusss!**

**_Assuero Racsama: _Geralmente a Lizzie é que fica apertando esse botão... Mas vai chegar uma hora q ela vai dexar td acontecer! E tah próxima! kotodama? Em quem? medo hehee... bjuuussss!!**

**Finish!**

**Agora vamos ao que importa! Ao cap!

* * *

****Capítulo 15 – Promessas**

- Eu não acredito! Vocês programavam esconder isso de mim? – Sirius estava indignado com o plano dos amigos.

- Ah... mas se tinha dado certo, por que iríamos perder tempo explicando? – justificou Tiago, meio arrependido de ter escondido algo do amigo – E depois você tava tão feliz...

- Mas mesmo assim! Eu tinha o direito de saber! Imagina só... como que eu ia encontrar a Keiko numa sala toda decorada? Mera coincidência?

- Bem, nessa escola tudo é possível – Remo entrou na discussão. Havia ajudado Tiago a contar o plano, mas no decorrer de toda a confusão, fora coadjuvante.

- E depois você nem se importou na hora! – Tiago emendou o raciocínio de Remo – Almofadinhas, você só está querendo arrumar problema para a cabeça! Depois de tudo que aconteceu, você ainda vai se importar com isso?

Nesse momento, Pedro soltou um ronco forte e os três começaram a rir. O efeito da poção ainda não passara e Tiago acabou descobrindo que exagerara no manjericão e se dependesse disso, a Keiko teria ficado horas dançando sem escutar a voz de Sirius.

- O pior é ter dado tudo certo... – Sirius fez cara de incrédulo, deixando-se cair na cama – Plano maluco... só podia ter sido idéia da Lílian. Não é a toa que o Tiago é apaixonado por ela...

- Ei, nem vem! – e os dois começaram a fazer a tradicional troca de elogios até que Lupin os interrompeu.

- Olha, Tiago... acho que vou ter que concordar com o Sirius dessa vez, porque a Lílian não regula bem não...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – Tiago se deu por vencido – Mas mesmo assim, ela continua sendo linda, maravilhosa...

- Peraê! – Sirius interrompeu o amigo – Se você e Lílian estavam, digamos, felizes porque estavam tramando isso, quer dizer que vocês ainda não se acertaram?

- De onde você tirou essa? – Tiago olhou para Sirius, incrédulo – Só se eu tivesse sonhando...

- Não, é que foi essa a justificativa que eu achei quando percebi que você e a Lílian andavam felizinhos demais...

- É... ainda não foi dessa vez, mas agora vou tentar me aproximar dela apenas como amigo, até por que – ele acariciou seu rosto, com um sorriso totalmente bobo estampado no rosto – Ela me beijou hoje...

- Ohhhhhh... o cervinho tá apaixonado – disseram Sirius e Remo juntos, ao mesmo tempo em que jogavam seus travesseiros em Tiago.

- Acho que só o Aluado ainda não caiu nas graças de nenhuma integrante do sexo oposto, né? – comentou Tiago, quando pôde respirar, após o ataque de travesseiros.

- E o Rabicho – completou Lupin.

- Ah... mas o Rabicho não conta – Sirius entrou na conversa, fazendo os amigos darem algumas gargalhadas – Mas, diz aí Aluado: nunca se apaixonou, não?

- Bem, não posso pensar muito nessas coisas, né? – respondeu ele, tristemente – Afinal, sou o que sou...

- Mas nada te impede de ter uma namorada – Tiago disse – Se ela realmente gostar de você, vai entender...

- Quem sabe um dia...

- Não! – exclamou o Tiago – O melhor é o garanhão de Hogwarts sendo o primeiro maroto amarrado, quem diria, hein sr. Black?

- É... acho que as coisas mudam... – respondeu Sirius, parecendo refletir – Bem, mas acho que devemos ir dormir agora... acompanhar o Rabicho.

E os três caíram na gargalhada mais uma vez.

* * *

No outro dia, tanto as garotas quanto os marotos se deram conta de que tinham uma quantidade enorme de deveres para fazer.

- Não acredito! – exclamou Lílian, que ocupava, sozinha, uma mesa toda da sala comunal, na qual ela espalhara vários livros e pergaminhos – Como fui deixar acumular tanto dever de casa?

- Deixando – respondeu Anna, que ocupava a mesa ao lado – E eu acabei fazendo a mesma coisa, inclusive com as tarefas da monitoria.

- Coisa feia, tanto pra mim quanto para você, relaxar no último momento, sendo que queremos seguir profissões difíceis e concorridas... – Lílian deixou-se cair por cima do pergaminho que estava escrevendo – Cadê a Keiko?

- Imagina... ela levantou duas horas mais cedo que você para fazer os deveres de casa (ou pelo menos adiantar) para passar mais tempo com o _cachorrinho _dela.

- Afeee... mas e o Sirius, ele tinha lição também!

- E quem disse que ele se importa com isso? – Remo havia acabado de chegar e estava tentando achar um espaço na mesa de Lílian para fazer sua lição – Quando faltar uns dois dias para entregar ele faz.. e sabe o que dá mais raiva?

- O quê?

- Ele tira a nota máxima – Remo deu um sorriso amarelo enquanto empilhava alguns livros da Lílian em uma cadeira – Mas você é espaçosa, hein? – comentou ele, quando finalmente conseguiu se acomodar.

- Ah... preciso de bastante espaço quando estou fazendo lição – Lílian deu um sorrisinho sem graça – senão, sei lá, não consigo respirar...

- Entendo.

Os três mergulharam em completo silêncio, cada um fazendo seu trabalho, até que Lílian perguntou a Remo:

- E o Tiago, cadê?

O maroto percebeu que ultimamente ela chamava Tiago pelo primeiro nome e não apenas _Potter _como antigamente. "Parece que está melhorando o relacionamento deles", pensou ele.

- No campo de quadribol – respondeu para a garota – Analisando novas táticas para o jogo contra a Sonserina no próximo trimestre.

- Ah...

Lílian começou a refletir sobre a conversa que tivera com Tiago no dia anterior. Ele estava estranho, havia passado tanto tempo ao lado dela sem a chamar nenhuma vez para sair, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas o pior foi ela ter se descontrolado...

"Onde já se viu, Lílian Evans? Dando beijinho no Tiago? Ai... acho que estou ficando louca... Ou então, as garotas estão certas e, ao que parece estou gostando do Tiago... Não! Impossível! Quando que eu iria gostar daquele idiota arrogante... acho que ando estudando demais e isso tá afetando meus pensamentos... Se bem que, não posso negar que o Tiago andou melhorando..."

Sim, o maroto não aprontava mais como antigamente (apenas algumas vezes, escondido, é claro... mas ela não precisava saber disso), parecia até que estava mais maduro... e a garota não podia negar que isso havia chamado sua atenção.

- Lílian – chamou Remo – Estou indo...

- Mas já?

- Ou, só você que estava viajando aí – disse Anna – mas faz tempo que estamos aqui...

Lílian olhou no relógio, já eram seis horas da tarde.

- Caramba, nem vi o tempo passar...

- Bem, mas eu estou indo, garotas.

- Você vai jantar, se for estamos indo também – disse Lílian, já arrumando suas coisas.

- Ah, não – Lupin parecia meio desconcertado ao dizer isso – Mas não vou jantar, até mais – e saiu dali rapidamente.

- Estranho, né? – comentou Anna – De vez em quando o Remo some da escola, e eu não entendo por quê. Às vezes ele diz que é para visitar a família, mas agora nem deu uma justificativa sequer.

- É... – concordou Lílian, imediatamente tirando Tiago de seus pensamentos e trocando pelos mistérios de Remo.

* * *

O resto das férias de Páscoa passou no mesmo ritmo, apenas estudando. Lílian começara a se desesperar com a proximidade dos NIEM's e estava estudando todos os dias. Um dia antes da volta as aulas, porém:

- EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! – exclamou Lílian, assustando todos a sua volta – Não quero mais estudar! Pelo menos hoje, vou descansar...

E saiu pelo buraco do retrato, deixando Remo e Anna boquiabertos pelo surto da garota.

Resolveu ir até o jardim, já que não estava nem quente nem frio. Fazia tempo que não passeava pelos jardins da escola. O sol não estava forte e ela sentou-se na sombra de uma árvore as margens do lago.

Nos últimos dias não tinha prestado atenção em nada, a não ser nos deveres. Mal tivera tempo de descansar, tentando se recuperar em Transfiguração. Não pedira ajuda a Tiago, fingia que estava fazendo outro dever de casa quando ele passava por perto. O maroto estava provocando sensações que não a agradavam nem um pouco.

- Pensando em que, Lílian?

Era Tiago. E sorria de um jeito que parecia fazer que nada do que a preocupava fazia sentido. Trazia uma sensação de proteção...

- Em nada, para falar a verdade... – respondeu ela – Um monte de pensamentos desconexos...

- Hum...

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Desistiu de estudar?

- Cansei...

- Viu o Sirius por aí?

- Viu a Keiko por aí?

Os dois riram. Depois que seus amigos começaram a namorar, viviam sumindo e, quando estavam _visíveis_, estavam sempre juntos.

- Aqueles dois... pelo menos se acertaram – comentou a garota, deitando-se na grama.

- É... – ele disse, deitando-se ao lado dela – E você nem veio pedir ajuda a mim, não é?

- Mas eu não estava estudando Transfiguração!

- Pensa que eu não vi? – ele levantou-se e olhou direto no rosto dela – você esquece que eu tenho uma Capa da Invisibilidade...

- Não! Você estava me espionando?! Idiota! – ela queria se levantar, mas se fizesse algum movimento brusco, acabaria beijando Tiago... e dessa vez não seria no rosto.

- Eu estava desconfiando, e não tive outra opção... – ele mirou seus olhos verdes – como você pode ser tão cabeça-dura? Por isso que passou todos esses dias estudando... teria poupado bastante tempo, sabia?

- Eu sei, eu sei – ela começou a olhar para o céu, tentando evitar o contato visual com o maroto – Mas queria fazer sozinha, caramba! Não posso?

- É... mas às vezes é bom deixar o orgulho de lado! Lembra no Natal... foi a mesma coisa...

- Desculpa? – ela voltou a olhar diretamente para ele – Prometo que da próxima vez procuro você...

Tiago sentiu uma enorme vontade de beija-la, mas fazer isso seria colocar tudo a perder, ainda mais agora que ele a tinha na sua frente, pedindo desculpas. Era muita coisa. Para se controlar, ele passou a olhar a margem oposta do lago.

- Olha, vou acreditar em você... espero que eu não me arrependa...

- Ah, Tiago... você me conhece, só deixarei de ser orgulhosa quando você deixar de aprontar – disse ela, sentando-se.

"Por isso que formamos o casal perfeito!", pensou ele, se controlando o suficiente para não dizer isso em voz alta.

- Mas – continuou ela – Já que você quer me ajudar, então vamos subir.

- Háhá! Eu sabia!

Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela se levantar. Com o impulso, os dois mais uma vez ficaram perto demais e se beijariam, se não fosse pelo Snape.

- Brigou, brigou, brigou e agora tá ai, hein Evans?

Os dois se viraram imediatamente e deram de cara com o sonserino. Tanto Lílian quanto Tiago estavam corados.

- Finalmente conquistou a sangue ruim, hein Potter?

Eles agiram rápido. Os dois lançaram feitiços ao mesmo tempo e o resultado foi um Snape desmaiado, com pintinhas verdes fosforescentes no rosto e com tentáculos saindo de sua cabeça.

- Eita! – exclamou Tiago – que feitiço você usou?

- Das pernas bambas, e você?

- O clássico, levicorpus... – Tiago vivia usando esse feitiço contra Snape – Não se pode misturar esses feitiços, né?

- É... e o que a gente vai fazer com ele?

Tiago olhou de um lado para o outro, não havia ninguém ali.

- Acho que podemos deixar ele aqui, não é?

E os dois subiram para a torre rindo. Quando chegaram lá, encontraram Anna e Remo fazendo dever juntos e Keiko e Sirius deitados em um dos sofás. As coisas de Lílian estavam na mesa que Anna e Remo ocupavam.

- Resolveu voltar, Lílian? – perguntou a garota.

- Arranjei alguém para me ajudar – respondeu ela, apontando para Tiago. Este porém, disse:

- Mentira, eu que me propus a ajudar! E ainda encontrei alguma relutância por parte dessa ruivinha louca aqui...

- Bobo! – disse ela rindo – Então, vamos ao trabalho!

Acomodaram-se e logo de cara, Tiago já começou a riscar um monte de linhas no trabalho da garota, deixando-a furiosa. Levaram o resto da tarde e mais metade da noite para terminar o trabalho. Sirius e Keiko é que tinham trazido alguns pedaços de bolo e suco de abóbora como janta para os dois. Quando terminaram, a sala comunal estava quase vazia, exceto por eles dois e o casal de amigos, que namoravam perto da lareira.

- Esses dois não se desgrudam, hein? – disse Lílian a Tiago, enquanto guardava suas coisas.

- Quem diria, meu amigo Almofadinhas amarrado desse jeito...

- Por que Almofadinhas? – Lílian nunca tinha entendido esses apelidos que os marotos usavam entre eles.

- Ah... isso é uma longa história – ela mirou-o curiosa – um dia eu te conto, prometo!

- Acho que estamos fazendo promessas demais hoje...

- Bem, e para completar o quadro – Tiago se encheu de coragem para perguntar isso – Bem... é que...

- É que...?

- Entenda, a próxima visita a Hogsmeade vai ser a última com nós na escola...

"Tava demorando", pensou Lílian.

- ... e eu sinceramente gostaria que você me acompanhasse dessa vez, apenas como amiga... para que eu fique com a sensação de missão cumprida, entende?

- Bom... – começou ela – Acho que depois de toda essa ajuda que você me deu... quem sabe...

Ela levantou-se e seguiu em direção a escada do dormitório.

- Isso é um sim? – perguntou ele.

- Não.

- É um não?

- Não.

- Então o que é?

- Boa noite, Tiago – e a garota desapareceu pela escada.

- Você chega lá, Pontas – disse Sirius, que juntamente com Keiko, assistia a cena – Você chega lá...

* * *

**Voltei! Fim inspirado em "10 Coisas que eu Odeio em Você"! Eu assisti o filme no dia que escrevi esse cap... Será que a Lily vai com ele para Hogsmeade?! XD**

**Pequeno atraso aqui... É culpa do Roni! (um amigo meu... rsrs). Ele aparece aqui na hora q to escrevendo... já era para estar a duas horas postado... Enfim, pelo menos tá aqui!**

**Agora, Más notícias! O próximo post Vai cair bem no fim de semana da prova da Unicamp... Ou seija, não vai ter! Agora depende de vcs... Com reviews, próximo cap. no sábado que vem... sem reviews, próximo cap. no começo de dezembro...**

**Peço desculpas a todos! (inclusiva a Thatty, que vai falar que é mais chantagem...), mas como o vestiba vem aí... **

**Bem, espero reviews!!!**

**Bjuuusss!!! a todos vcs! Obrigado por lerem essa humilde história que me distrai nos piores momentos! rsrs**

**..._Lizzie..._**


	16. Mais Surtos, Desavenças e Contradições

**Aeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! To de volta!! Finalmenteeeeee!!! Depois de provas, trabalhos, feira de porjeto, vestibular, recuperação e mais não sei o que mais... minhas aulas chegaram ao fim!! Tá, ainda vou a semana que vem... mas só pq eu sou feliz e ainda tenho passe para gastar, além de que esses são os meus últimos dias na escola! (snif!). **

**Vocês não tem noção do meu estresse nos últimos dias! briguei com todos os meus amigos!! Quase num sobrou excessão (ou exceção? to com preguiça de procurar, rsrs)... Mas finalmente tudo passou, e eu até voltei a ler fic! rsrs**

**ATENÇÃO! Quem quer que eu leia a sua fic, avisa... acabei me perdendo com essa temporada longe... heheh...**

**Mas, enfim... vamos aos agradecimentos!**

**_Thatty - parte 1: _Hehe, chantagem é útil de vez em qdo... no fim acabei não postando naquele dia pq fui para a casa de uma amiga minha... affeee... mas o que parecia q ia demorar tanto chegou!! XD Obrigada pelos elogiosss!!! Fofa!! bjuuss!! **

**_RoRidlle:_ Nooosss... ameaça!! Mas, apesar de tudo, vc não me atacou, pois passou por tudo que eu passei, né? Feira, TCC, recuperação... e assim vai... Vo ver se posto com mais frequencia para compensar esse tempo! Obrigada por deixar reviews!! Vou sentir falta da escola, das nossas zueras... sinf! Mas estaremos juntos nos eventos de ANIME!!! haha!! bjuuuussss!!! **

**_Thaty:_ Demorou para eu assistir 10 Coisas Que Eu Odeio em Você... no fim, vi no SBT. Mas no dia que eu falei, tinha alugado mesmo... pois nunca tinha visto o começo, vê se pode!! rsrsrs Boa sorte com o filme!! Vc vai conseguir assistir!! XD Aí está a continuação, espero que goste!! bjuuss!!! **

**_Thatty - parte 2:_ Huahauahuahauahauahauah... to chegando lá! Primeira mão foi um presentinho básico, mas leia de novo pq eu mudei umas coisas, hehe... Ah! A gente sempre percebe que os ex são malucos, mais cedo ou mais tarde... rsrrs - bjuuusss!! **

**_Nymph Nif:_ Lily confusa é o melhor!! Ela odeia admitir o que sente pelo Tiago... hauahauahuahauahauaha!! Então, não postei naquela semana pq fui para a casa de uma amiga minha... (sem graça!), mas agora estou aqui para recuperar o tempo perdido! Vc mora em Campinas? Uau! Eu moro em Sumaré... áqui do lado... hehe... A Unicamp é a minha melhor opção... vamos ver o resultado, né? Sai dia 19... Torça por mim!! bjuusss!!! **

**_Assuero Racsama: _Ah, desculpe! Mas agora as coisas vão melhorar para o nosso casal principal, afinal, tá acabando!!! heheh... Que bom que está gostando! Não sabe como isso me deixa feliz! bjuuusss!! **

**_Carol: _Que triste, logo quando vc comenta eu fico quase um mês sem postar... Desculpa! Mas aí está! Que bom que gostou do Siris e da Keiko! Ele é um pouco menos "cachorro" aqui do que nas outras fiics... hehe Qto ao Tiago, algo me diz que isso vai resolver rapidinho... hehe... e o Remo... continue com suas suspeitas!! bjuuuss!! **

**_Gra Evans: _Tudo bem, tudo bem... não vou te matar... dessa vez!! É só deixar review depois de ler esse lindu capitulozinho!! hehheeeee!!! Seus filhos não ficarão orfãos!! Hhehe.. bjuuss mocinha!!**

**OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE COMENTAM AQUI E ME DÃO APOIO!!! (mesmo quando eu dou mancada de ficar quase um mês sem postar...)**

**Parando de enrolar... mas comentários... no fim...

* * *

****Capítulo 16 – Mais Surtos, Desavenças e Contradições**

- VOCÊ O QUÊ?

- É! – disse Lílian firmemente a uma Keiko boquiaberta – Acho que vou aceitar sair com o Tiago.

- Acho que esse clima de exames está fazendo mal a ela – comentou Anna, espantada.

- Mas não era isso que vocês queriam? – perguntou Lílian. Não era mentira. As amigas viviam tentando faze-la admitir que gostava do Tiago, quando ela resolve aceitar o pedido do maroto, elas se espantam? – Eu resolvi dar uma chance a ele.

- Meu Merlin, traga a Lily de volta, porque eu não estou gostando dessa louca aqui não! – pediu Keiko, ainda olhando com medo para a ruiva.

- Ah, Keiko... pára com isso ou eu não vou falar mais nada.

Keiko e Anna sentaram cada uma de um lado de Lílian, como se a ruiva fosse uma criancinha que estivesse precisando de conselho.

- Por que essa mudança de repente? – perguntou Anna, passando a mão na cabeça da garota.

- Não foi de repente... – ela ficou levemente corada – É que nos últimos dias ele tem sido tão atencioso... Me ajudando com transfiguração... me fazendo companhia quando minhas amigas somem – acrescentou ela, olhando feio para as amigas.

- Por que você acha que a gente some? – Anna deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Bem, eu até que tenho desculpa... – foi a vez de Keiko ficar corada.

- Realmente! – exclamou Anna – Ultimamente você não larga o seu _cachorrinho_.

A japinha apenas sorriu.

- Aliás – acrescentou Lílian – Por você o chama de _ca-chor-ro_?

- Ah... – Keiko estava tentando achar uma boa desculpa. Não poderia simplesmente contar as amigas que os marotos eram animagos. Não agora que Lílian começara a confiar em Tiago. Ela piraria se soubesse disso – Já vi os garotos chamando ele de cachorro, aí resolvi usa-lo como forma de carinho...

- Ahn? – foi a vez de Lílian fazer cara de espantada – Não me parece um bom apelido...

- Bem, cada louco com a sua mania – comentou Anna – Mas não fuja do assunto Lily, o assunto aqui é você!

- Aiaiai...

- Então... mas o Tiago chamou você para sair – perguntou Anna.

- Sim...

- E você...?

- Disse sim, não? – interveio Keiko.

- Não.

- O QUÊ? – disseram as duas juntas.

- Apenas não dei resposta – disse Lílian, fazendo cara de vitoriosa – Mas pretendo dar o mais breve possível, ele provavelmente vai me questionar mais algumas vezes... – e começou a rir.

- Bem, já que nossa amiga pirou, só nos resta a ir dormir... – disse Keiko.

- Finalmente admitiu o seu amor pelo maroto de óculos, quem diria... – Anna comentou, olhando para o teto, de mãos unidas e olhos brilhando.

- Mas quem disse que eu gosto dele?

- O QUÊ? – disseram as duas mais uma vez.

- Eu não disse nada disso...

- Agora acabei de crer – disse Keiko, fingindo-se desesperada – pirou, surtou legal, endoidou...

- Lily! Explique-se! – foi tudo que Anna disse.

- Eu disse que vou a Hogsmeade com ele! E que ele tem se tornado uma pessoa legal. No último dia de férias ele me chamou para ir à nossa ultima visita ao povoado, apenas como amigo mesmo... e eu não respondi ainda, mas vou aceitar. Para terminar tudo bem, sabe... resumindo, esse é o meu "dar uma chance".

- Mas você disse que ia aceitar _sair _com ele... – disse Keiko, ainda incrédula das mudanças na velocidade da luz de decisões da amiga.

- Não esse _sair _que você está pensando, querida amiga...

- Drooga, ela só nos assustou... – disse Anna, por fim – Vamos dormir que a gente ganha mais, Keiko. Boa noite.

Lílian deitou na cama pensando em tudo que as amigas tinham dito. Não queria admitir, mas elas estavam certas...

Tinha pirado.

Estava começando a achar Tiago Potter um cara legal e ainda por cima aceitando sair com ele! Tudo bem, ainda não tinha aceitado mas estava a um passo de fazer isso. Fazia uma semana que ele chamado-a para ir a Hogsmeade, e não viera cobrar resposta. Ela tinha ficado preocupada com essa atitude, mas depois colocou em sua cabeça que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele comentaria o assunto. Afinal, ele não iria perder a oportunidade de _sair _com a garota que passara mais de dois anos de sua vida perseguindo.

"Talvez ele já tenha considerado um sim..." – pensou ela, e se surpreendeu ao perceber que preferia essa hipótese. "Mas... e se ele tiver querendo algo mais..." – então se surpreendeu mais ainda ao se pegar sorrindo para o teto. "Ai meu Deus, como eu quero que esse ano termine logo... eu não vou sobreviver assim!"

E então continuou tentando acabar com seu próprio sorriso bobo... sem sucesso.

* * *

- _Shinjitsu no uta wo michishirube ni shiteeeeeeee..._

- Pirou, Sirius? – perguntou Tiago, no café da manhã do dia seguinte, um sábado.

- Que? Eu? Não... Pontas...

- Fica recitando mantra aí...

- Isso não é mantra! É Jpop!

- Tanto faz... dá na mesma... é tudo oriental – disse ele, encolhendo os ombros.

Sirius fechou a cara para o amigo. Mas não por muito tempo, pois sua namorada acabava de entrar no Salão Principal.

- Keiko, minha japinha linda! – disse ele, que se levantou, puxou-a para si e deu um beijo – Bom dia!

- Bom dia, Sirius! – disse ela, enquanto os dois se sentavam – Bom dia, garotos!

Tiago, Remo e Pedro responderam bom dia a ela.

- Cadê suas amigas? – perguntou Tiago, aparentemente interessado em uma ruivinha que ainda não havia aparecido.

- Elas devem estar descendo... A Lily se atrasou porque não consegue achar um dos pares de seu sapato, e a Anna... bem, a hora que eu saí do dormitório, ela tinha acabado de levantar...

- É bom que ela não se atrase muito – comentou Remo – Temos reunião dos monitores daqui a meia-hora.

- Xiii...

Nesse momento, uma garota morena de cabelos cacheados se aproximou deles.

- Tiago, preciso falar com você... sobre o jogo da semana que vem – a garota era Isabella Peterson, do quinto ano e fazia parte do time de quadribol.

- Daqui a pouco vai ter treino, aí a gente resolve – respondeu ele.

- Não poderia ser agora, aí a gente já resolve esse problema antes do treino! – insistiu ela.

- Tudo bem, vamos indo para o campo! Sirius, esteja lá daqui a meia-hora!

- Sim, senhor!

E quando os dois estavam saindo do Salão, cruzaram com Lílian. Os dois disseram bom dia e a garota apenas assentiu. Não sabia explicar, mas não gostara nem um pouco de vê-lo acompanhado com outra garota, e os dois estavam indo para algum lugar... sozinhos.

Ao chegar no ponto da mesa que estavam seus amigos, cumprimentou-os e sentou-se, mas não comentou nada sobre o assunto e nem perguntou onde os dois teriam ido. Sabia que se perguntasse, iria virar zoeira.

Quando terminaram de tomar café (Lílian abrindo a boca apenas para comer, absorta em seus pensamentos), Remo e Anna, que havia chegado quase naquele momento, foram para a reunião dos monitores e Sirius tinha de ir para o treino de quadribol.

- Lih – chamou Keiko – vamos assistir o treino? Você faz companhia para mim na arquibancada...

- Não vou não, Keiko – desculpou-se – Preciso estudar, os exames estão aí... – e afastou-se cabisbaixa.

- O que deu nela? – perguntou Sirius à namorada enquanto seguiam para o campo de quadribol – Ontem ela estava toda sorridente... hoje já levantou desanimada...

- Ela não consegue decidir o que quer – filosofou a japinha.

* * *

Apesar de ter ido estudar, a garota não conseguiu ao menos ler um parágrafo do livro que estava consultando. A cena de Tiago andando ao lado de outra garota se repetia em sua mente. Uma dor de não sei aonde vinha e não a deixava se concentrar em nada...

_Kann mich wieder nich' ablenken._

_(Novamente não consigo me distrair)_

Seria possível que o maroto tivesse desistido dela? Não! Ele não teria desperdiçado esse tempo todo... Por outro lado, agora ele a tratava apenas como amiga e não tinha cobrado a resposta sobre Hogsmeade...

_Alles dreht sich nur um Dich._

_(Tudo gira em torno de você)_

"Só me faltava essa..." – pensou ela. Percebendo que o que sentia por Tiago não era uma simples afeição ou apenas amizade. A dor de perde-lo era terrível! Ainda mais depois de ele ter feito tudo por ela!

_Ich liege hier und zähl die Tage,_

_(Eu estou deitada aqui e conto os dias)_

- Eu sou uma idiota...

_wie viele noch kommen, ich weiß es nich'._

_(Quantos ainda virão, eu não sei)_

Como um filme, começou a imaginar como poderiam ser os próximos dias... com Tiago e aquela garota do quinto ano desfilando de mãos dadas pela escola.

_Was hast Du mit mir gemacht?_

_(O que você fez comigo?)_

"Nada mais justo... já que recusei ele..."

_Warum tust du mir das an?_

_(Por que você está fazendo isso comigo?)_

A Sala Comunal pareceu sufoca-la. Precisava sair dali e fazer alguma coisa. A essa altura, o treino de quadribol estava acabando.

_Was soll ich noch ändern?_

_(O que eu ainda terei que mudar)_

- Preciso vê-lo! – exclamou pra si mesma, antes de sair correndo pelo buraco do retrato.

_Ich komm nur wieder bei Sir an._

_(Eu só chego novamente em você)

* * *

_

- Ok, pessoal! Chega por hoje! – disse Tiago, descendo de sua vassoura – Mais alguns treinos no meio da semana e estaremos perfeitos no próximo sábado! Estão dispensados.

Mal disse isso, e Sirius saiu correndo de encontro a sua japinha. "Quem dera se a Lily tivesse aqui..." – pensou ele.

Tiago! – Isabella o chamou – Obrigado! Eu não teria aprendido aquela manobra se você não tivesse me ensinado...

- Não foi nada – respondeu ele tentando ser modesto, sem muito sucesso – Sou o capitão do time, não?

- Obrigado mesmo! – então ela o abraçou e ele retribuiu.

Quando os dois se separaram, Tiago olhou a frente e viu Lílian parada na entrada do campo, com os olhos marejados. Antes que pudesse ter alguma reação, ela começou a correr de volta para o castelo.

- Desculpa Bella, tenho que ir! – e saiu correndo na mesma direção.

Lílian não via nada a sua frente, só sabia que queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Precisava ficar sozinha. Precisava esquecer aquele idiota do Potter.

De repente trombou em alguém e caiu no chão.

Era Fábio!

- Sua louca, não olha por onde anda, não?

- Sai da minha frente!

- Sabe, nem sei porque resolvi namorar você! Sua louca!

- Não me provoque!

- Naquela época você era diferente... mas acho que anda convivendo demais com o Potter!

Ele fora longe demais. Passou a mão pelo bolso e descobriu que havia esquecido sua varinha no dormitório. Estava desarmada. A não ser...

- Você vai se arrepender de ter cruzado meu caminho!

- Ah, é? Por quê?

Ela passou a mão no pescoço e encontrou seu colar. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou em Fábio, até gritar:

- SUMA! – um estrondo enorme ecoou pelos jardins e Fábio desapareceu de sua frente e reapareceu pendurado em uma das árvores da Floresta Negra – Da minha vida...

Sorriu para si mesma, feliz com o resultado. Então uma voz a chamou e ela se lembrou que estava fugindo.

- Lílian! Pára com isso!

_Ich will weg von hier!_

_(Eu quero ir embora daqui!)_

Voltou a correr. Mas já não sabia se queria fugir ou não. Ele poderia estar com a outra, mas estava correndo atrás dela... Não! Não adiantava mais ter esperanças...

Nesse meio tempo de indecisão, Tiago acabou alcançando-a.

_Doch es scheint egal wohin ich lauf,_

_(Só que parece que não importa para onde eu corro)_

- Lílian, sua louca!

- Não é o primeiro que diz isso hoje...

_das mit Sir hört nicht auf,_

_(Isso com você não acaba)_

Mas antes que pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa, escutaram a voz da Profª McGonagall no corredor.

- O que você está me dizendo, Sr. Snape?

- Isso mesmo, andaram fazendo confusão nos jardins, parece até que um aluno foi arremessado longe...

_sag mir wann hört das auf!_

_(Me diz, quando acaba)_

- Droga! – exclamou Tiago. Vem aqui.

_Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht._

_(E eu luto pela noite)_

Puxou-a para a parede, abraçando-a e jogou a capa de invisibilidade sobre os dois.

_Hab keine Ahnung was Du mit mir machst._

_(não faço idéia do que você está fazendo comigo)_

- Vamos até lá então! – e a professora passou pelo corredor junto com o _ranhoso._

_Ich krieg' Dich nich' aus meinem Kopf und dabei will_

_(Eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça)_

Depois de passado o perigo, porém, os dois continuaram imóveis. Tiago reparou que os olhos da garota estavam bastante vermelhos e que ela estava com olheiras profundas, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ser linda.

_ich doch!_

_(Apesar de querer)_

Era ótima a sensação de tê-la em seus braços. Não imaginava que poderia ser tão boa assim. É claro que sempre sonhara com aquele momento, mas não fazia idéia de qual seria a sensação.

_Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht._

_(E eu luto pela noite)_

Ela o mirava firmemente. Ele não estava entendendo o que ela queria... mas sabia muito bem o que ele queria.

_Bin unter Tränen wieder aufgewacht._

_(Acordei novamente sob lágrimas)_

- Me desculpa, mas eu é que vou pirar se não fizer isso...

_Ich krieg' Dich nich' aus meinem Kopf und dabei muss_

_(Eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça)_

Ele a puxou para mais perto de si, e finalmente seus lábios tocaram os dela.

_ich doch!_

_(Apesar de querer)

* * *

_

**Huahuahauahauahuahauahauhaauah!!! ACABA O CAP!!!**

**Nota:**

**- A música que o Sirius estava cantando é a mesma de quando ele se acertou com a Keiko: Shinjitsu no Uta do Do As Infinity.**

**- A música que eu coloquei aí é uma liiiinda do Silbermond, Durch Die Nacht. Quando li a tradução dela, achei que cairia perfeita em Lily e Tiago... hehehe. **

**Boas Notícias: Ao contrário do que geralmente acontece nessa época com os escritores de fics... eu NÃO viajae para lugar nenhum e estarei pronta para atualizar, se tiver gente para ler, é claro! **

**Enfim, continuem deisando reviews!!! Que aí eu posto o próximo rapidinho!!! Que, aliás, já está pronto! (sim, me empolguei!), só falta editar umas coisinhas...**

**Teh a próxima!!!**

**bjuuuuusss!!!**

**_...Lizzie..._**


	17. Conversa com a Consciência

**Hehe... enfim postando o capítulo 17!!! Desculpa a demora, povo... mas é que essas últimas semanas tem sido uma loucura para mim... Prova, trabalho... vestibular... e, finalmente, Formatura! Concluí o Ensino Médio... :D **

**Agradecimentos:**

**_Assuero Racsama: _O ritmo dos personagens principais é o mesmo da autora para atualizar isso aqui... rsrs. Já tinha imaginado a cena debaixo da capa a muito tempo, mas num sabia como contextualizá-la... foi dificil! Que bom que vc está adorando!! Não sabe como isso me dexa feliz, hehe!! bjuuusss!!**

**_Sassah Potter: _Desculpa demorar tanto para postar, mas está aí!! Espero que goste!! Bjuuuusss!!**

**_Gra Evans: _Esse problema de comentar nas fics eh complicado... mas eu te perdoo!! Se vc comentar nesse, é claro!! rsrs Ah, foi uma ótima parte para terminar o capítulo!! hauahauahuahaua (risada maléfica!), agora... se o Tiago vai conseguir explicar, veremos logo abaixo!! bjuuusss mocinha!!**

**_Nymph Nif: _Vamos ver se suas suspeitas estão certas... hehehe. Vlw pela torcidaaa!! E agora estou mais perto de entrar, heheh... Passar as férias em casa é triste, né?? rsrrss Bjuuussss!!**

**_RoRiddle: _A gente num vai mais se ver!! snif!! Precisamos combinar alguma coisa, ateh pq vc precisa gravar FullMetal... hehe . Saudades do Poli... vai ser trist... Quero q vc publique logo sua fic, quero ler!! rsrs. Até Anime Friends 2007!! bjuuuss!! **

**_Thaty: _Deixou review, eu continuo!! Com um pouco de atraso, mass... rsrsrs Vlw por passar aqui!! Bjuusss!! **

**_Verônica: _Primeira review... ooohhh... Que bom que vc gostou!!! Continue lendo e comentando, viiww??? bjuuusss!!!**

**Agora, vamos ao cap!!!

* * *

****Capítulo 17 – Conversa com a Consciência**

Aquele momento não parecia acabar mais. Finalmente sua ruivinha se entregara aos seus encantos. Finalmente conseguira beija-la... e ela estava correspondendo. Tiago desejou que o tempo parasse naquele momento, mas como nem sempre as coisas são como queremos...

A Capa da Invisibilidade foi escorregando, deixando a mostra os dois. Lílian pareceu sair de um transe quando os dois finalmente se separaram, ambos sem fôlego.

- Você é louco? – perguntou ela se afastando. Realmente ninguém mais regulava bem ali. Nem ela, nem Tiago e nenhum de seus amigos.

- Louco, eu? Por quê?

- Deixou a garota lá esperando para vir me agarrar! – exclamou ela, meio rancorosa.

E então ele começou a rir.

- Ah... a Isabella...

Por alguma razão, isso a irritou ainda mais. Subitamente, começou a chorar.

- Eu sabia! Você é mesmo um cafajeste! – cuspiu no chão e saiu correndo.

- Ei! – gritou ele – Você é que louca! Não entendeu nada! – então se sentou no chão ali mesmo – Vai começar tudo de novo...

* * *

- Lílian? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Anna, ao entrar no dormitório. Lílian estava deitada em sua cama, abraçada a um ursinho que ganhara de seus pais quando ainda era pequena, chorando.

- Nada... apenas descobri que sou uma idiota! – respondeu ela.

- Mas o que aconteceu?

- Depois eu conto, Anna... mas agora eu quero ficar sozinha.

- Tudo bem... – Anna abraçou Lílian, e então saiu do dormitório.

"Como eu pude ser tão idiota?! Como eu pude pensar que ele tinha mudado?! Sou uma boba! Onde já se viu? Tiago Potter querendo alguma coisa séria com alguma garota!! Só porque ele vivia te pedindo para sair, não quer dizer que ele realmente gostava de você?"

Lílian estava absorta em seus pensamentos quando Anna entrou novamente.

- Anna... – começou ela, mas foi interrompida.

- Não, Lily. Não estou aqui por livre espontânea vontade. Só vim te avisar que a McGonagall está te procurando.

- Tudo bem, já estou indo.

Lílian foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto, pensando em porque a professora estaria procurando ela. Tentou fazer a melhor cara possível e desceu, sem olhar para os lados, com medo de se deparar com o rosto de Tiago. E foi assim até chegar na sala da professora.

-Professora – disse ela, batendo na porta e entrando – a senhora queria falar comigo?

- Sim, srta. Evans. – disse ela – Sente-se, por favor – Lily se acomodou e a professora disse – Bem, o que posso dizer é que encontramos o sr. Prewet em cima de uma árvore da Floresta Proibida.

Então era isso. Esquecera-se do _pequeno _tumulto que havia causado, antes daquele fato infeliz.

- E ele disse que quem causou isso foi a senhorita, é verdade? – continuou McGonagall, mirando-a com aquele olhar severo, que deixava os cabelos da nuca da garota em pé.

- Sim, senhora – respondeu – Me desculpe, é que esse fim de ano, os exames... ele tentou me provocar e eu me descontrolei.

- Entendo, srta. Evans – disse ela – entendo perfeitamente. Porém – era aí que vinha a parte ruim – eu não posso deixa-la sem punição.

- Sim, professora...

- Detenção. Esteja aqui, segunda feira às oito horas da noite.

- Tudo bem.

- Está dispensada.

Que desastre. Além de não fazer nem uma hora que havia beijado Tiago Potter, como se não bastasse, ainda estava de detenção! Era o fim dos tempos. Não sabia o que fazer, só queria sumir dali!

* * *

- A Lily 'tá de detenção – disse Anna aos amigos, na sala comunal à noite.

- O QUE? – exclamaram todos menos Remo, que estava com ela quando recebeu a notícia.

- Por quê? – Tiago foi o primeiro que conseguiu perguntar alguma coisa.

- Por ela ter mandado o Fábio para a copa de uma árvore na Floresta Proibida...

- Ah! – disse Keiko – Não acredito que ela conseguiu tudo isso com aquele colarzinho de camelô!! No máximo, era apenas para deixa-lo imóvel... – comentou ela, espantada.

- Acho que foi a raiva que ela estava sentindo... – comentou Remo, sensatamente – Acabou fazendo com que usasse todo o potencial do colar...

- Uau! – exclamou Sirius – Isso me faz ficar com medo da Lily...

Tiago suspirou.

- Eu só queria entender a cabeça dela...

* * *

Finalmente chegou a final do Campeonato de quadribol. Grifinória versus Sonserina. Os nervos dos dois times e suas respectivas torcidas estavam à flor da pele. Ocorreram vários acidentes pelo corredor entre as duas casas, sendo que até quase ocorrera um atentado contra Tiago. Mas os sonserinos acabaram dando bobeira e o rapaz conseguiu encurralar os três que haviam o atacado de uma vez.

- Isso já está me estressando – comentou ele, no dia do jogo no café da manhã – Não vejo a hora de ganhar deles e poder rir a toa.

- Eu também! – concordou Sirius – Eles vão ver o que é bom para tosse... Nem em outra vida, aquele timeco da Sonserina conseguiria ganhar de nós.

- Apoiado! – Rabicho apareceu do nada.

- Ei, Rabicho... você anda sumido, não? –comentou Tiago.

- Que nada – disse Sirius, antes que o rapazinho pudesse responder – isso é só o tempo que ele passa na cozinha.

Rabicho preferiu não concordar nem discordar da afirmação.

- Bom dia, melhor jogador de quadribol do mundo – Keiko e Anna haviam acabado de chegar no Salão e japinha fora dar um beijo no namorado.

- Estranho, né? – comentou Tiago – se Almofadinhas é o melhor jogador de quadribol do mundo, por que eu sou o capitão do time?

Sirius e Keiko mostraram a língua para ele.

- Erraram nos nomes, meu caro Pontas... – respondeu ele, dando risada.

- Cadê a Lílian? – perguntou Remo a Anna, cortando as brincadeirinhas dos amigos.

- Não quis descer.

- Mas essa garota é impossível, hein? – protestou Tiago, ficando emburrado – Como é que eu vou conseguir falar com ela desse jeito?

- Paciência, Pontas... – disse Sirius – Paciência... Bem, mas já está na nossa hora e temos que ir para o campo aquecer.

Tiago sentiu uma volta no estômago, típica de antes de qualquer partida. Mas ao mesmo tempo estava confiante e, no fundo, sabia que não iria decepcionar sua torcida.

* * *

Lílian estava deitada em sua cama, mais uma vez abraçada ao seu ursinho, decidindo se ia assistir ao jogo ou não.

Queria estar lá. Era o último jogo de sua vida escolar e a Grifinória tinha chances de ganhar seu sexto troféu seguido.

- Desde que ele entrou no time, a Grifinória não perdeu nenhum campeonato.

Parecia doença, mas ela não conseguia tirar o Tiago da cabeça. Até quando dormia, sonhava com ele. Parecia uma perseguição... tentara fazer de tudo, mas nada resolvia esse seu _problema_. Sabia que se fosse ao campo, iria vê-lo com _aquela _garota, e vê-lo com ela doía muito. Ainda mais depois daquele beijo...

Porque ele tinha que ter feito aquilo? Talvez estivesse melhor nesse momento... Não, não estaria... essa dor começara antes do beijo, ele só acentuara. Quando uma vozinha em sua mente disse:

"_**Acorda garota! Esse é o amor da sua vida!"**_

- Odeio me apaixonar! – exclamou ela para as paredes – Sempre me dou mal! Sempre acabo gostando da pessoa errada! Pensei que estava vacinada contra o _Potter_, mas a doença já tinha se alastrado quando tomei a vacina... Fui a última a perceber isso... Idiota!

Então a voz dentro de sua cabeça, a mesma que lhe informara o que significava aquele beijo, disse:

"_**Vai até o campo! Larga de ser boba!"**_

Até queria fazer isso, mas da última vez que seguira seus instintos, acabara se dando mal. E a cena que dera de cara ficava se repetindo naquele momento com mais força ainda.

"_**Você gosta dele! Não existe nenhum indício de que ele gosta dela... por que não tentar?"**_

Que vozinha chata! Lílian nunca gostara muito de sua consciência. Em geral, ela era mais "politicamente correta" do que si mesma. Mas agora estava tentando convence-la a correr atrás daquele traste, que a beijara mesmo estando com outra...

"_**Que menina teimosa! Você acha mesmo que ele faria isso? Se ele te beijou é porque gosta de você e não da outra!"**_

É. Até poderia ser isso. Poderia tudo isso ser uma criação de sua cabeça só para complicar as coisas...

"_**Ciúmes, minha querida..."**_

É por isso que odiava se apaixonar. Ficava vulnerável demais, e agindo por impulso, sem razão nenhuma...

"_**Vai atrás dele!"**_

Impulsos como esse de sair correndo para o campo! Precisava fazer alguma coisa, não podia ficar ali parada... então decidiu:

- Eu vou lá! Se não vou pirar!

"_**Se já não pirou..."

* * *

**_

- Hei, Anna – Edgar a chamou, tentando andar pelas arquibancadas – preciso falar com você!

- Mas agora? – estavam no meio do jogo, e os dois times estavam empatados com cinqüenta pontos cada um.

- Por favor – pediu ele.

- Tudo bem – ela virou-se para Keiko – Já volto!

- E POTTER PEGA O POMO! VITÓRIA DA GRIFINÓRIA!

Anna lamentou-se internamente por não poder comemorar naquele momento, mas acompanhou Edgar.

Enquanto isso, Sirius passou voando pela arquibancada e pegou Keiko para dar uma volta em sua vassoura.

- Sirius! Você é louco?

- Preciso comemorar, minha japinha! – dando um beijo nela no ar.

- Seu doido!

- Doido por você!

Enquanto isso. Tiago descia de sua vassoura para comemorar. Recebeu abraços de todos os lados e tapas nas costas de mãos desconhecidas. Ele estava radiante. Mas só faltava uma coisa para completar sua felicidade.

E foi o que avistou quando subiu no pódio. De longe, havia uma pequena ruiva com a aparência um pouco abatida observando-o. Não pensou em duas vezes, pulou do pódio e saiu abrindo caminho pela multidão.

- Ei, pontas! – gritou Sirius – Você tem que erguer a taça!

- Erga você! – gritou ele de volta – Não é o melhor jogador de quadribol do mundo? – e então piscou para o amigo e continuou andando até chegar em sua ruivinha.

- Não assistiu ao jogo? – perguntou ele, e os dois saíram andando em direção ao lago.

- Decidi isso só agora pouco, e quando cheguei o jogo tinha acabado...

- Uma pena, porque foi eletrizante! O jogo ficou empatado quase até o último segundo...

- Nosss...

- E você perdeu...

- Por falar em perder – ela parou diante dele – não era para você estar levantando a taça, não?

- Já fiz isso o ano passado, até porque tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer agora...

Lílian sentiu seu coração amolecer. Diante dessa atitude, ela não podia afirmar que era qualquer uma na vida de Tiago Potter, pois o rapaz amava o esporte e não deixaria de comemorar uma vitória à toa.

- Está vendo como você é importante para mim? – disse ele – Não vê que nem sua cabecinha louca não vai conseguir uma desculpa agora...

- Mas e a Peterson? – perguntou ela. Precisava dizer isso, senão iria explodir. Precisava saber o que ele iria dizer.

- Você encasquetou com ela, hein?

- Responde, por favor! – pediu ela, desesperada. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

- Você quer saber o que eu tenho a ver com a Isabella? – perguntou ele, como se fosse uma pergunta absurda.

Lílian não suportava ouvi-lo chamando-a pelo primeiro nome.

- Não enrola! – e o choro se tornou mais acentuado.

Ele suspirou.

- Lílian, a Isabella é minha prima!

* * *

**E a Lily andou fazendo confusão, hein? Tinha que ser... rsrsrs **

**Bem... eu queria... eu até queria postar com mais antecedência... mas preciso estudar!! Passei pras duas segundas fases (Fuvest e Unicamp) e não posso me dar ao luxo de reporvar agora, né?? Então... post só após do dia 17! Nem que eu tenha que entrar na internet meia-noite... hehehe... Sorry pessoal!!**

**Bem, enquanto isso, o que eu posso dizer é:**

**FELIZ NATAL E UM ÓTIMO ANO NOVO PARA TODOS VCS!!!**

**Obrigada por fazerem esssa humilde escritora de fanfics feliz!!! hehhe Até o Ano que vem!!!**

**Bjuuussssss!!!**

**...Lizzie... **


	18. Crise de Casais

**Capítulo 18 – Crise de Casais**

Anna e Edgar foram até o corujal para conversarem a sós. Durante o trajeto, nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra. Chegando lá, ficaram parados, um olhando pra o outro, até ele quebrar o silêncio:

- Bem... como você sabe... nós não terminamos exatamente o nosso namoro... – ele olhava diretamente para seus pés.

- Sei... mas parece que já temos a resposta para isso...

- O que você quer dizer?

- Por que você não me procurou antes?! – essa dúvida penara na cabeça da garota durante as últimas semanas. Por mais que tenha feito o máximo para agir normalmente, não parava de pensar nisso.

- Por que você não me procurou? Eu não tinha motivo nenhum para ir atrás de você...

- O quê?

- Sempre estive certo... você nunca me dava atenção!

- Como você pode dizer isso?! Eu passava o tempo todo ao seu lado! Fazia todas as refeições na mesa da Corvinal! E você ainda tem coragem de dizer isso?! – ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro, incrédula.

- Tudo bem... eu entendo que você não queira mais nada comigo, afinal, tem _companhias _melhores...

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – como ele podia ser tão cabeça-dura?

- Para quem fica andando com o Lupin para baixo e para cima...

- Mas nós somos apenas amigos!

- Não é o que parece!

Então era isso. Ele tinha vindo atrás dela por ciúme, porque não admitia perder. Pena que a história do Lupin não fazia o menor sentido, pois seria um ótimo troco... Ou faria?

- Se você veio aqui para me acusar, então perdeu seu tempo! – exclamou ela, apontando o dedo no rosto dele, fazendo um esforço enorme para não começar a chorar, pois não iria dar esse gostinho a ele – Pensei que ainda poderíamos ser felizes juntos, mas já vi que você perdeu toda a noção do que é namoro!

- Foi você que perdeu!

- Acabou, Edgar! Será que você não entende isso? A partir do momento em que nós não conseguimos entrar em um acordo, acabou... Eu não quero mais isso para mim... – ela virou as costas e saiu do corujal, absorta em seus pensamentos.

"Remo... não pode ser... Ele é só meu amigo. Passamos bastante tempo por que somos monitores... e agora que o Sirius e a Keiko estão namorando e o Tiago e a Lílian chegaram em um acordo, passamos a ficar mais tempo juntos..." – ia andando, pensando nos últimos dias...

- Não, não pode ser! – e finalmente começou a chorar.

* * *

- E essa vitória eu dedico a minha querida japinha, Keiko Hayashi! – exclamou Sirius, de cima de uma das mesas da sala comunal, na festa de comemoração da vitória. Ele pulou e foi até ela, dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego. 

- Sirius! – acusou ela, quando pôde respirar. Olhou em volta, várias garotas olhavam feio para ela, que acabou por sorrir mais ainda.

- O que eu 'tô fazendo de errado? Eu te amo, oras... – os dois foram se sentar perto da lareira.

- Sabia que o senhor ficou bastante meloso depois que começou a namorar...

- Eu já não estava bem quando _comecei_ a namorar! – afirmou ele, que antigamente era totalmente contra o namoro.

- Idiota!

- Já que é para namorar, então vamos fazer tudo ser perfeito! – disse ele, mas sério dessa vez.

- Será que foi por isso que eu me apaixonei por você? – perguntou ela, sorrindo.

- Com certeza, não! – respondeu ele, dando mais um beijo nela. E então uma coruja cutucou-a.

- Nossa, essa é a coruja de meu pai – ela disse, enquanto pegava a carta. Abriu-a e tudo que Sirius pôde ver foi um monte de anagramas estranhos: estava escrita em japonês.

Quanto mais ela avançava na carta, mais pálida ficava. Sirius começou a ficar preocupado e então perguntou:

- O que diz a carta?

- Droga! – foi tudo que ela pôde dizer antes de sair correndo pelo buraco do retrato.

Ele correu atrás e acabou encontrando-a na mesma sala em que tinham se acertado. Estava sentada num canto chorando.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele, sentando-se ao seu lado e apoiando a cabeça dela em seu ombro.

- Meu treinamento para _shaman _começa em agosto. Tenho de partir para o Japão assim que acabarem as aulas...

- Mas... – ele tentou achar uma saída pra isso. Esquecera-se completamente de que a garota teria de ir embora assim que acabassem as aulas... – Não pode ser...

- Não tem outro jeito! – murmurou ela – Assim que chegar a Tóquio, terei de visitar meus avós e depois seguir a pé para Kyoto, onde vou ser treinada.

- E por que a pé? Se viajar de pó de flu ou aparatar será mais rápido!

- Faz parte do treinamento...

- Mas você não pode ir embora! – exclamou ele, levantando-se – Não pode...

- Eu preciso... não há outra escolha!

- Mas e se você largar a mão desse treinamento? Pode ser auror também, assim como eu, o Tiago e a Lílian...

- Não posso... é tradição de família! Desde que nasci, meu destino é esse: ser sucessora de Rumiko Hayashi.

"Que se exploda essa tal de Rumiko!" – pensou ele, sem querer saber quem era a tal – "Eu só queria ter você aqui..."

- Então – murmurou ele, já seguindo para a porta – acho que nossa história acaba aqui... – e saiu.

- Sirius... – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, antes de abaixar a cabeça...

* * *

- Prima?! – "Olha o mico, Lílian Evans!" – pensou ela. Olhava para todas as direções, menos para Tiago. Realmente, o ciúme tinha causado problemas em sua mente e, depois de tudo isso, só mostrava uma coisa... 

Gostava dele.

- É! Prima! – respondeu ele, num tom que misturava sarcasmo e divertimento – a mãe dela é irmã da minha, algum problema? Nem se eu quisesse, poderia ter alguma coisa com ela...

- Não! – respondeu ela, já dando risada – Parece que eu andei fazendo confusão, né?

- Bem, se você assistisse mais jogos de quadribol... ou prestasse mais atenção em mim, já teria nos visto conversando várias vezes...

- Acho que devo desculpas... então...

- Acho que não só desculpas... – ele foi se aproximando perigosamente, mas ela se esquivou.

- Tiago, preciso de um momento para por minhas idéias no lugar! – e ela saiu andando antes que ele pudesse chamá-la.

Não queria voltar para a Sala Comunal porque todos estariam em festa, mas no fim não viu outra solução, decidiu subir direto para o dormitório. Ficou com medo de encontrar suas amigas, elas certamente perguntariam o que tinha acontecido... Mas acabou não encontrando nenhuma delas estava na Sala Comunal e ela subiu para o dormitório.

"Talvez fosse melhor se elas estivessem aqui..." – pensou ela.

* * *

- Keiko? – Ken e Héstia tinham acabado de entrar na sala que a garota estava, ainda sentada no chão de cabeça baixa. 

Ela levantou sua cabeça lentamente, mostrando seu rosto vermelho, marcado com lágrimas.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele, preocupado, sentando-se ao lado dela. Héstia ficou em pé na porta, não queria atrapalhar o momento dos irmãos.

- Sirius...

- O QUE ELE FEZ?! – trovejou ele, já considerando a fama do futuro cunhado.

- Nada... é só a carta que papai e mamãe mandaram – e então ela disse em japonês: - Teremos que voltar para o Japão logo que acabarem as aulas.

Ken ficou pálido e olhou diretamente para Héstia. Entendia perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo. Tudo que ele e sua irmã tinham construído na Inglaterra teriam de deixar para trás e seguir a tradição da família.

Não havia como voltar atrás. Assim como havia alunos em Hogwarts que estavam inscritos na escola desde que tinham nascidos, ele e Keiko estavam inscritos no treinamento de _shamans _desde que tinham nascido. Apesar de nesse momento ser doloroso largar tudo para trás, ele sempre sonhara em um dia se tornar um grande shaman em seu país natal.

- Ele não entende – ela começou a chorar mais uma vez – Não entende que não posso deixar esse treinamento para trás! Eu gostaria sim de ficar aqui ao lado dele, mas não posso! Tenho que seguir o meu destino.

Eles continuavam conversando em japonês, sendo que Héstia não estava entendo nada do que estava acontecendo.

- Ele vai entender... – disse Ken, passando a mão em sua cabeça – Ele gosta muito de você... nunca imaginei que viveria para ver Sirius Black apaixonado...

Ela sorriu em meio as lágrimas.

- É sério! Só dê um tempo para ele pensar... E depois que você terminar o treinamento, quem sabe não possa voltar para cá?

- É... quem sabe...

- Bem... mas agora você me deu mais uma preocupação... preciso conversar com a Héstia...

- Vai lá... eu vou ficar bem... – murmurou ela, já sorrindo – Só vou ficar mais um pouco aqui e depois passo no banheiro e volto para a sala comunal.

Ele beijou a testa dela.

- Ok... até mais...

- Até...

Keiko ficou sozinha com seus pensamentos. Será que existia a possibilidade de voltar a ficar junto do Sirius? Não via a hora de contar isso a ele... Porém, teria que esperar... ele tinha muitas coisas na cabeça nesse momento.

* * *

Lílian sentiu que não conseguiria ficar mais tempo sozinha no dormitório. Por mais que, na hora que subiu, não quisesse falar com ninguém, nesse momento sentia que iria explodir se não falasse com alguém. Atravessou a sala comunal em festa e se surpreendeu em não ver nenhum maroto, além das amigas, a não ser Pedro. 

Não sabia se ia até a sala da monitoria procurar Anna, ou se ia para o jardim dar uma volta. Depois se lembrou que Tiago devia estar perambulando lá fora e decidiu ir na cozinha para comer alguma coisa. Porém, quando estava descendo as escadas para o saguão, trombou com ninguém menos que Sirius Black.

- Sirius? – ele estava com uma cara péssima – O que aconteceu? Cadê a Keiko?

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Nós brigamos...

- O QUÊ? Conta outra!

Ele se sentou num degrau da escada, e ela acompanhou o movimento, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz. E então ele contou toda a história da carta.

- Mas, Sirius... – murmurou ela, com pena – Você sabia disso desde o começo, não?

- Eu pensei que ela largaria isso e ficaria aqui comigo!

- Você sabe muito bem que não é só isso que está em jogo. Existe uma tradição – explicou ela – Keiko sempre soube que teria de se formar _shaman_, ela não pode abandonar isso de uma hora para outra...

- Eu sei – Sirius começou a ficar impaciente – Mas...

- E depois – continuou Lílian – Não é só você que está com problemas. Não se esqueça que o Ken também namora e deverá voltar para o Japão junto com a Keiko.

- Verdade! – exclamou Sirius – Eu tinha me esquecido disso!

- E nada a impede de voltar para cá quando o treinamento estiver concluído... – Lílian sorriu. Suas palavras estavam fazendo efeito, pois o maroto já sorria.

- Eu não tinha pesado nisso!

Sirius pensou em se levantar e ir correndo atrás de Keiko naquele momento mesmo. Queria resolver isso logo, pois não agüentava a sensação de estar brigado com sua japinha. Mas, ao olhar o rosto de Lílian, percebeu que não era só ele que estava com problemas...

- Mas e você, Lílian? – perguntou ele – Qual é o problema?

Lílian suspirou.

- Tiago...

* * *

Lupin entrou correndo na sala da monitoria, havia esquecido o Mapa do Maroto lá, se alguém o encontrasse, principalmente os professores, ele e seus amigos estariam encrencados. 

Mas, no canto da janela, estava Anna olhando para o horizonte e, aparentemente, chorando. Imediatamente, o mapa sumiu de sua cabeça e ele rumou até a garota, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Anna... – chamou ele, baixinho e a garota o abraçou, deixando-o sem reação.

- Oh, Remo – ao dizer isso, ela começou a chorar com mais intensidade – Por que eu não percebi antes?

- O quê? – o rosto do maroto corou violentamente.

- Seu segredo...

Ele pareceu um pouco decepcionado, e afastou a garota.

- Ah, é isso...

- Não sei como demorei a perceber. Estava na cara o tempo todo...

- Bem, agora que você sabe...

- Eu também gosto de você. – ela sorriu em meio as lágrimas – Só sou uma idiota, a ficha demorou para cair.

Remo parecia cada vez mais confuso.

- Peraê, do que você... – mas ele nunca chegou a terminar essa frase...

Anna deu dois passos a frente, e o calou com um beijo.

* * *

**Os astros estão conta mim... não é possível!! Eu tinha escrito tudo bonitinhu aqui, respondido todas as reviews... na hora que vou salvar, cai a internet e eu perco tudo!!! Grrrrr!! Mas eu to calma... isso vai passar... voltando:**

**Gostaram desse cap.?? Virou um brigueiro danado... adorei escrevê-lo!!! hauahauahauahauah. E pra quem tava torcendo pelo Remo e a Anna... aí está!!! **

**Miiil desculpas por essa demora pra postar!! Mas eu já me justifiquei, neh?? Agora estou realmente de férias!!! Aproveitando para ficar sem fazer nada... ou então escrevendo... pq a louca aqui em vez de terminar as histórias, fica começando outras... bllaaahh... Mas essa daqui tah na reta final... snif...**

**Agradecimentos no final, para que vcs tivessem o cap. primeiro!!! hehehhehe...**

**_Thaty: _Huahauahauahuahauaha... Tadinha da Lily... ela só tem uns probleminhas... hehehhe... Tinha que ser!! Mas tudo será resolvido em breve... Obrigadaa por passar aquiiii!!!**

**_Assuero Racsama: _Sempre a Lily... confusão é com ela mesmo, sendo que ainda queria fazer pose de certinha... vê se pode!! rsrsrs. Obrigada pelo apoio copm os vestibulares:D Espero que essa abstinência de fics tenha efeito!! hehhehe... Vamos esperar até fevereiro!!**

**_Luuh Potter: _Fazia tempo que vc não deixava reiview... mas essa compensou por todo esse tempo, heein??? Huahuaahuahauahauaha. Jah está desculpada!!! Obrigadaaaaa mesmo por todos os elogiossss!!! Adorei sua review!!! Enqto eu to aqui... vc tah viajando, neh??? Vida boa... rsrsrs. Qto as novas idéias de fic, a gente fala pelo msn!!! vllllwwww tbm por tudo q vc me desejou de booom!!! **

**_Suzy Raupp: _Que bom que vc gostou do bjo... foi dificil escrever... rsrsrsrs... Sou péssima pra descrever cenas de bjo... E a Lily sempre estraga tudo... rsrsrs. Mas espero resolver isso logo, ateh pq essa fic já tah na reta final!! Que bom q vc gostou!!! Espero que continue passando por aqui!!**

**_Nymph Nif: _Sempre culpa da Lily!!! E da autora maluca, neh?? Afinal, quem foi que criou essa Lily??? rsrsrrs. Gostou da reação dela??? Acho que não... eu bem que poderia ter acertado tudo nesse cap., massss... Ahh!!! Obrigada pelos parabéns e pelo boa sorteee!!! Vlwww mesmo!!!**

**Bjuuussss a todos vcs que leram e deixaram review aquiii!!! Continuem me estimulandooo!!! hehehe... E vc que ainda não comentou: Faça uma autora feliizz!!! Pleaseee!!! **

**Ateh a próxiimaaa!! (rezando para não cair a internet de novooo)**

**_...Lizzie..._**


	19. Chuva e Sol

**Capítulo 19 – Chuva e Sol**

Tiago ainda andava a toa pelo castelo. Depois da conversa com Lílian, resolvera não voltar a sala comunal. Não com a cara que estava. Gostaria sim de estar comemorando, mas não conseguia.

O que diria aos amigos? Que nunca esteve tão perto de conquistar a sua amada ruivinha, mas, mais uma vez, perdeu a chance?! Era muito dolorido pensar na derrota... depois de anos. Não sabia explicar, mas naquele momento já não tinha esperanças de um dia ficar com ela, mesmo pensando na conversa...

_- Acho que devo desculpas... então..._

_- Acho que não só desculpas... – ele foi se aproximando perigosamente, mas ela se esquivou._

_- Tiago, preciso de um momento para por minhas idéias no lugar! – e ela saiu andando antes que ele pudesse chamá-la._

Poderia até haver uma chance de considerar que ela voltaria atrás, mas ter se esquivado, para Tiago, mostrava que ela não sentia nada por ele.

Então, nesse momento, apareceu Pedro correndo em sua direção extremamente agitado.

- Que isso, Rabicho? – perguntou ele, espantado.

O rapazinho parou para tomar fôlego. Apoiou as mãos no joelho, enquanto Tiago continuava a mira-lo curioso.

- Descobri como o Fábio desbloqueou o feitiço de memória que você lançou nele em janeiro!

- Como?!

- Não foi ele!!! Foi o Snape!!!

Tiago deu soco de raiva no ar.

- E como você soube disso???

- Eu estava na sala comunal da Sonserina fazendo minha ronda quando ouvi ele dizendo isso a outro sonserino lá... Ele lançou um feitiço não-verbal no Fábio logo depois que você saiu, aí o ex da sua ruivinha lembrou tudo!

Tiago deu um soco no ar. Por pouco não perdeu a oportunidade de conquistar sua ruivinha. Não importava se agora a situação estava complicada... poderia estar pior se Lílian não tivesse acreditado nele aquele dia.

Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa a mais, Snape despontou no começo do corredor.

- É agora! – um sorriso se abriu em seus lábios.

- Fiz a minha parte – disse Rabicho, que saiu de fininho. Aparentemente, o rapazinho queria observar tudo de longe, como sempre fazia.

- Tudo bem aí, _Ranhoso_? – disse Tiago, quando o outro o alcançou.

Snape até pensou em se defender, mas Tiago, como sempre, foi mais rápido. Quando ele estava tirando a varinha do bolso, o maroto gritou:

- ESTUPEFAÇA!

Snape voou longe no corredor. Apesar de todo dolorido, ele ainda teve forças para ficar desfiando um rosário de xingamentos.

- Boca suja, hein, _Ranhoso_? Mas hoje não vou lavar sua boca... isso é um agradecimento pelo que fez por mim a uns meses atrás.

- O QUÊ? – Snape estava lívido de fúria, mas quando foi tentar alcançar sua varinha, Tiago o pendurou de cabeça para baixo.

- Valeu, hein?

Dizendo isso, Tiago saiu daquele corredor em meio a mais um jorro de xingamentos por parte do Snape, mas com um grande sorriso no rosto, até se esquecendo que estava mal por causa de Lílian. No momento, só queria encontrar os outros marotos para contar sua descoberta.

* * *

- ...E agora eu não sei o que sinto por ele! – Lílian terminou de contar o que estava sentindo a Sirius.

O rapaz estava deslumbrado com tudo que tinha acabado de ouvir. "Se Tiago estivesse aqui, teria começado a soltar fogos!" – pensou ele.

- Como não sabe? – perguntou ele – Está na cara!

- O quê?

- Você está loucamente, escandalosamente, ridiculamente, certa e completamente apaixonada pelo meu amigo Pontas! – exclamou Sirius, fazendo gestos com os braços e sorrindo, ao ver que a garota tinha corado.

- Você acha? – perguntou ela, meio sem graça, não se importando o por que daquele apelido.

- Tenho certeza absoluta!

Lílian sabia que essa seria a resposta, mas poder ouvir isso de um amigo do Tiago a deixava mais confiante. Então ela abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Ai, Sirius! Não poderia ter sido melhor contar isso a você!

- Eu é que agradeço! – respondeu ele, fazendo uma reverência – mas acho que temos muita coisa para fazer hoje, não?

- Verdade! – ela suspirou – Agora, o que me resta é procurar o Tiago...

- A gente se vê mais tarde na sala comunal, até mais! – e Sirius saiu correndo na direção oposta.

"E agora, Lílian Evans? Depois de tanto tempo com o Tiago no seu pé, agora é você que terá de se declarar a ele... Incrível como essas coisas só acontecem comigo... Ai, bem que ele poderia aparatar na minha frente agora... Como se pudesse aparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts, claro...".

- Onde será que ele está...

* * *

Keiko vinha saindo da sala do segundo andar quando deu de cara com Sirius. O maroto nem deu tempo de ela fazer cara de espanto e a beijou, envolvendo-a em seus braços.

- Seu loco! – exclamou a japinha, quando conseguiu respirar – Pode me explicar o que foi isso?

- Andei pensando, acho que vou deixar você ir... – disse ele, com um sorriso maroto – Mas apenas com uma condição...

Ela revirou os olhos.

- E qual seria essa condição?

- Que quando você voltar, a gente se case!

- 'Tá me pedindo em casamento, Sirius Black? – ela se fingiu de desconfiada.

- E se tiver, o que você diz?

A garota se afastou um pouco, fingindo que estava pensando na proposta e então pulou no pescoço dele, abraçando-o.

- SIIIIIIIIM!!!! – e depois o beijou.

- Sou um homem que cumpre as promessas, e eu prometi ser fiel a você até minha morte... – ele disse, anormalmente sério.

- E quem vai ficar de olho em você aqui na Inglaterra, hein cachorrão?

- Quem disse que precisa?

- Boboo...

- Linda!

Então ele a pegou no colo e se beijaram mais uma vez.

* * *

- Por que você fez isso? – perguntou Remo, quando ele e Anna se separaram.

A garota pareceu ligeiramente sem graça. Pensara que ele não tinha coragem de se declarar e resolveu fazer isso por conta própria. Foi loucura, uma das poucas que ela tinha feito em toda vida, aliás.

"Acho que existe algum feitiço em mim e minhas amigas... Primeiro a gente relaxa nos estudos... depois todas se apaixonam por marotos... Piramos... não foi só a Lílian."

- Desculpa... – pediu ela – eu me deixei levar pelo momento... e...

- Não, tudo bem... – ele balançou a cabeça, e começou a andar pela sala – Você só fez o que eu gostaria de ter feito há muito tempo...

Ela mirou-o, surpresa.

- Mas... – continuou ele – Não é apenas a timidez que me impede de namorar...

- Eu sei...

- Você sabe?!

- E não vejo problema nenhum nisso... – ela corou.

- Desde quando você sabe?

- Desde a última lua cheia, quando você deixou eu e a Lílian na sala comunal fazendo lição, mas disse que não ia jantar. Foi aí que eu percebi... e achei que demorou tempo demais... Mas só percebi porque passei a reparar mais em você.

Remo começou a ficar impaciente.

- Mas, se você sabe, por que insiste? Isso não poderá dar certo...

- Você está sendo racional demais – ela interrompeu-o – Durante muito tempo eu fiz apenas o que as pessoas esperavam de mim, com medo de queimar a minha imagem, ou de ser chamada de inútil... Mas uma coisa que eu percebi com o Edgar: que, para ser feliz, a gente tem que fazer o que quer! E... – uma lágrima escorreu de seu rosto – o que eu quero no momento é ficar com você.

"Ela está certa... os garotos estão certos... eu é que sou covarde!"

- Você está certa! – disse ele, e então a puxou para um beijo.

* * *

Depois de percorrer a escola toda a procura de Tiago, Lílian decidiu espera-lo na Sala Comunal. Só se esqueceu que a Grifinória estava em festa. Quando o retrato girou, ela deu de cara com Keiko, fazendo cara de desaprovação.

- Olha isso – ela apontou para o meio da sala.

Em uma das mesas, estavam Sirius e Tiago cantando "Twist and Shout" com o resto do time de quadribol como "backing vocals". Sendo que eram aplaudidos pela maior parte da população feminina da Grifinória.

- Eu mereço... – disse ela, fazendo careta e tentando desviar o olhar daquela direção – Por que fui fazer as pazes com ele, hein?

Lílian, meio absorta em seus pensamentos, meio observando Tiago rodar sua gravata, disse:

- Por que eu fui me apaixonar justamente por ele?

- Oi?

- Nada – disse Lílian, rapidamente – Só estava pensando alto.

- Sei...

Os dois rapazes terminaram o "show" e foram onde as garotas estavam.

- Parece que você fez tudo direitinho, hein Sirius? – disse Lílian, quando ele abraçou sua amiga.

- É... mas parece que você não teve muito avanço, né? – ele respondeu.

Keiko nem tivera tempo de ralhar com namorado por causa da sua performance. Ela e Tiago trocaram olhares de desentendimento. Os dois estavam perdidos na conversa.

- Então, vamos sentar? – chamou Sirius.

E os três o acompanharam até o canto da lareira e se sentaram lá. Keiko e Sirius ocuparam o sofá, pois o rapaz deitou a cabeça no colo da japinha, Lílian sentou em uma poltrona e Tiago deitou no tapete.

- Cadê a Anna, hein? – perguntou Lílian, meio entediada com o "love" de Sirius e Keiko. Agora, mais do que nunca, ela odiava ficar observando casais felizes.

Automaticamente, sua pergunta foi respondida. O retrato girou e passaram por ele Anna e Remo, de mãos dadas.

"Era só o que me faltava... – pensou Lílian – Até eles se acertaram..."

Tiago também não ficou muito feliz com a cena. Estava revoltado por que os amigos conseguiam ficar com a garota que gostavam e ele não.

- ALUADO! – exclamou Sirius – Finalmente você tomou jeito nessa vida!

- Obrigado, Sirius... Obrigado – disse Remo, sarcasticamente. Ele e Anna se sentaram na poltrona que havia sobrado.

- Desde quando isso? – perguntou Keiko, incrédula.

- Ahn – Anna parou para pensar – A uns dez minutos?

- SOCORRO! SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER! OS MONITORES ESTÃO UNINDO FORÇAS! – gritou Sirius. A sala toda se virou para eles, e Anna e Remo ficaram terrivelmente corados.

- Não precisa avisar a escola toda, Sirius! – exclamou Anna.

- Mas amanhã todo mundo já estará sabendo! – Sirius afirmou, com um brilho de vitória nos olhos.

- Eu vou dar uma volta – disse Tiago, levantando-se. Cansara daquele papo de casais.

Quando o maroto estava na saída da sala. Sirius piscou para Lílian. Ela entendeu que era esse o momento que teria de ir atrás do Tiago. Até porque, não queria ficar ali de vela.

- Já volto! – disse ela, apenas. E seguiu para o buraco do retrato.

Teve que andar um pouco rápido e só conseguiu chegar até o rapaz quando ele estava no saguão de entrada.

- Tiago...

_Can't you see?_

_theres a feeling that's come over me_

_close my eyes_

_you're the only one that leaves me_

_completly breathless_

_No need to wonder why_

_sometimes a gift like this you can't deny_

Ele se virou rapidamente, e ficou surpreso ao perceber que era ela.

- Precisamos conversar...

Ele fez um gesto para ela acompanha-lo. Lá fora o sol estava com aquele brilho de fim de tarde. Os dois caminharam até a margem do lago e ficaram ali observando a paisagem, até ele perguntar:

- O que você queria dizer?

- Que eu sou uma boba...

- Ah, mas disso eu já sei!

_cause i wanted to fly_

_so you gave me your wings_

_and time held its breath so i could see_

_yeah_

_and you set me free_

Os dois riram. Lílian até pensou em iniciar uma discussão com o maroto, mas sabia que aquele momento não era para isso. Poderia ser sua última chance de se acertar com ele.

- É que...

- Que... ??

_theres a will_

_theres a way_

_sometimes words just can't explain_

_this is real_

_i'm afraid_

_i guess this time there' s just no hiding_

_fighting_

_you make me restless_

_You're in my heart_

_the only light that shines_

_there in the dark_

- Eu sempre fui apaixonada por você! – exclamou ela – Desde não sei quando, acho que desde que te conheci. Mas essas brincadeiras que você ficava fazendo me irritavam e eu decidi que devia te odiar. Fiquei com mais raiva ainda quando você começou a sair com um monte de meninas! Recusar o seu pedido foi minha forma de vinga-las. Só que eu sabia que estava fazendo isso por mim, porque queria mostrar que você não era o centro das atenções como sempre pensou. Mas então tudo aquilo com o Fábio aconteceu, você se aproximou de mim e eu fiquei com medo... com medo de me apaixonar por você, mas só eu não tinha percebido, que em todo esse tempo o que eu mais queria era estar ao seu lado... – Lílian disse tudo que veio na sua cabeça, com medo que numa próxima vez, ela perdesse a coragem.

- Acabou?

- Acho que sim...

Então, sem dizer nada, Tiago venceu a distância que havia entre os dois. Abraçou a garota e os dois se beijaram. Dessa vez, o beijo foi mais espontâneo e os dois não cabiam em si de tanta felicidade. Tanto Lílian, quanto Tiago desejavam que aquele momento nunca se findasse.

_cause i wanted to fly_

_so you gave me your wings_

_and time held its breath so i could see_

_yeah_

_and you set me free_

- Pensei que você nunca mais iria parar de falar – disse o Tiago, depois que terminou o beijo – E eu aqui, tentando me controlar para não te beijar antes...

- Seu idiota!

- É assim que você trata seu namorado? – ele fez cara de ofendido.

- Mas já é namorado?

- E quem disse que não?

Ela fez cara de insatisfeita.

_when i was alone_

_you came around_

_when i was down_

_you pulled me through_

_and there's nothing that_

_i wouldn't do for you_

- Demorei tanto para conseguir isso, acha que eu vou te largar agora??

Nesse momento começou a chover, mas ainda fazia sol. Os dois continuaram ali como se nada tivesse mudado.

- Pegou a doença do Sirius?

- Por quê?

- Esses marotos... quando se apaixonam...

- Não gostei disso...

- Relaxa, _Ti_...

- Pra quem era o POTTER a dois meses atrás...

- As coisas mudam...

- E como!

_cause i wanted to fly_

_so you gave me your wings_

_and time held its breath so i could see_

_yeah_

_and you set me free_

- Estamos molhando – disse ela, tirando os óculos do maroto – Como você está enxergando com isso daqui?

- Nesse momento eu faço qualquer milagre!

- Falou o todo poderoso Potter!

- Sabe o que eu acho?

- O que?

- Que estamos falando demais!

Então ele a puxou para mais um beijo, em meio a chuva e o sol.

* * *

**Lizzie sonâmbula aqui... Como amanhã eu num vou ter tempo, estou aqui as 00:40 da manhã postando o liindo cap. Credo, parece fim de novela... mas td bem... e sse foi o amior cap que eu escrevi... Espéro que gostem!!! **

**CTDS na reta final, heein??? Faltam dois caps só... snif!!**

**Carol: Segui seu conselho... terminei-a!! Mas ainda precisa revisar e td mais, entonces... Brigadaa pelo apoio, viww?? Vc mora no meu heart!! **

**Sassah Potter: Que booom que vc gostou!! Nesse todo mundo se acretou, heein??? Não quis prolongar mais a tristeza do povo... hehehe... Demorou, demorou e demorou... mas a Lily colocou isso na cabecinha dela... **

**Chely Evans: Brigadaaa pelos elogioooss!!! Continue lendo, viww??? Agora tá no finalzinho...**

**Mary: Que boom que tá gostando!!! Pena q tá no finalzinho mesmo... gostei mtu de escrever essa fic. Remo e Anna... bem... vc viu acima??? E a Lily... bem, ela consegue ser incrivel!!! rsrsrs**

**BRIGADAAAA a todo mundo que passa aqui e comenta!!! Vcs são minha alegriaaa!!! E se vc ainda não comentou, ath acabdando o tempo... hehhehe**

**AH!! Para quem queria saber sobre a minha carreira acadêmica, fiquei na lista de espera da Unesp... espero entrar na segunda chamada. Os demais resultados saem semana que vem...**

**Sobre a música do cap., You set me free da Michelle Branch... adoro essa musica!!! Ela tocou no fim de "Recém Casados", mas não foi daí que a conheci... hehhehe. Logo abaixo, está a tradução dela, para quem é leigo em inglês como eu... hhehehe**

**Agradecimento especial a _Mariane Daniele, _Amiga para todas as horas e que passou o tempo todo ento eu postava aqui me mandando links pelo msn e falando das nossas maluquices, além da possessividade (isso existe?)... rsrsrsrs... Bjuuusss!!! **

**Enfim, teh a próxima... Bjuuusss!!!! **

**_...Lizzie...

* * *

_****Michelle Branch - You Set Me Free (tradução) **

Você não consegue ver?

Há um sentimento tomando conta de mim

Fecho meus olhos

Você é o único que me deixa completamente sem fôlego

Nem precisa perguntar porque

As vezes você não pode negar um presente desses

REFRÃO

Porque eu queria voar, e então você me deu suas asas

E o tempo segurou sua respiração pra que eu pudesse

ver

E você me libertou

Há um querer

Há um jeito

As vezes palavras simplesmente não conseguem explicar

Isso é real

Eu estou com medo

Acho que agora estão apenas se escondendo, lutando

Você me deixa inquieta

Você está em meu coração

A única luz que brilha na escuridão

REFRÃO

Quando eu estava sozinha

Você veio

Quando eu estava pra baixo

Você me ajudou a superar

E não há nada que eu não faria por você

REFRÃO


	20. Respostas e Certezas

**Capítulo 20 – Respostas e Certezas**

Tiago e Lílian não saberiam dizer quanto tempo ficaram ali, na chuva, abraçados. Só que, quando foram jantar, o sol já estava descendo atrás do lago. Os dois estavam felizes demais para se importar com o tempo, ou que suas roupas estavam encharcadas, pois ainda chovia fraco.

Voltaram o castelo de mãos dadas, assustando todos que passavam por perto. Todos cochichavam quase sempre a mesma coisa: _"Que, depois de tanto insistir, a Evans tinha se rendido ao Potter!" _Lílian sabia que, se tivesse em seu estado perfeito, estaria odiando esses comentários. No momento, porém, eles faziam a garota apenas sorrir mais abertamente.

- Meu Merlin! NÃO PODE SER! – Sirius gritou, ao ver o casal entrar no Salão Principal, conseqüentemente chamando mais atenção ainda para eles – O teto vai cair em nossa cabeça! Ops... num tem teto aqui!

Várias pessoas, que estavam perto, deram risada. Lílian e Tiago ficaram terrivelmente corados.

- Muito engraçado, Almofadinhas... muito engraçado. – disse Tiago, tentando dar uma de sarcástico, sem muito sucesso. Estava feliz demais para ralhar com qualquer um. Seu rosto não conseguia tomar outra forma, a não ser um sorriso. Sorria tanto, que às vezes até se irritava um pouco.

- A partir de hoje, não duvidarei de nada que você prometer... A prova de que você cumpre está aí ao seu lado... – disse Almofadinhas.

O casal sentou-se à mesa. Keiko e Anna sorriam felizes para Lílian e esta sabia que elas estavam esperando, logo mais no dormitório, os detalhes desse acerto.

Sirius e Rabicho começaram a fazer a dança da vitória. Remo, ainda meio sem reação, sorria surpreso.

- Uma coisa tão simples assim... – disse Lílian, se servindo da janta – Nem sei porque tanta festa...

- Lílian – disse Remo, divertido – Permita-me que eu refresque a sua memória. Você recusa o nosso amigo Pontas a nada menos que...

- TRÊS ANOS! – completou Sirius – Isso é coisa de maluco!

- Não sei nem como sobrevivi a tudo isso – disse Tiago, fazendo cara de Siri... ops! Cachorro abandonado – Essa ruivinha só queria brincar comigo... Agora que se cansou, resolveu admitir que gostava de mim...

Lílian não respondeu, apenas revirou os olhos, enquanto os quatro marotos se divertiam com a cara dela. E o jantar todo passou nesse clima.

Quando voltaram para a sala comunal, Sirius se lembrou de algo que havia dito a algum tempo atrás.

- Ei, Keiko! – disse ele a namorada, que estava deitada em seu colo – Eu ganhei!

Tanto ela, quanto os outros amigos o miraram com curiosidade.

- Ganhou o quê? – Ela perguntou.

- A nossa aposta, lembra? – e ele se virou para os amigos – Eu e ela apostamos que Tiago e Lílian ainda ficariam juntos no ano passado.

- E não é que você estava certo! – disse Keiko, divertida – E agora, o que tenho de fazer? Não me lembro do que a gente combinou na época...

- A gente não combinou nada... – disse Sirius – Mas o que eu tinha em mente, já aconteceu... – e ele deu um sorriso maroto a japinha.

- Aaaahhhh... seu safado! – disse ela, corando levemente e os dois começaram a se beijar.

- Almofadinhas, por favor, poupe-nos dessa cena – disse Tiago, fazendo gesto com a mão.

- Blaaaahhhh!!! – Sirius fez careta para o amigo, depois de desgrudar os lábios dos de Keiko.

Ficaram ali por um tempo, até que as garotas insistiram que precisavam dormir. Na verdade, apenas queriam colocar a conversa em dia. Subiram, depois de despedir de seus namorados.

- Então, Dona Lílian... fez charminho até não querer mais, mas no fim agarrou o maroto de óculos e cabelos bagunçados... – disse Keiko, sentando-se na sua cama.

- Nem me fale nos cabelos... – Lílian revirou os olhos – Mas o estranho é que, por mais que ele seja metido, arrogante, egocêntrico e tudo mais... eu gosto dele assim!!

- O coração nos prega cada peça... – disse Anna sonhadoramente.

- E você também!! – exclamou Keiko – resolveu colocar coleira no monitor maroto!! E eu que pensava que você nem se divertia nas rondas pelo castelo...

- Hahahá! – ironizou Anna – Se eu tivesse reparado nele desde aquela época... mas... naquele tempo eu só tinha olhos para um certo Corvinal...

- Mas agora vai dar tudo certo! – Lílian sorriu – levantando-se para abraçar as amigas – Acho que já sofremos demais... merecemos descanso.

As três ficaram um bom tempo abraçadas, pensando nos últimos anos... em tudo que haviam passado juntas.

- Mas... – Keiko foi a primeira a se pronunciar, após o término do abraço – a Lílian ainda nos deve os detalhes... e depois você, srta. Hamilton! – disse, olhando para Anna.

- Bem... – começou Lílian – É estranho... sei lá... mas vamos tentar!

* * *

Os dias que seguiram passaram numa rapidez impressionante. Todos estavam muito ocupados com a proximidade dos NIEM's. Passaram a maior parte do tempo fazendo revisões.

- Quero que isso acabe logo!! – exclamou Lílian, na véspera dos exames enquanto estava revisando a matéria – mas não quero...

- Como? – perguntou Tiago.

- Eu quero que esse estresse todo acabe... mas não quero terminar Hogwarts...

- Entendo... sinto a mesma coisa – ele passou o olhar pelas paredes da sala comunal – Vou sentir falta daqui...

- Eu também! – concordou Sirius.

- Eu vou sentir falta não só daqui, como da Inglaterra inteira! – disse Keiko, deitando a cabeça no ombro do namorado.

- Eu já disse para não mencionar essa viagem! – Sirius fingiu-se de bravo, mas depois sorriu a ela. Sorriu apenas por fora, pois na verdade ele gostaria de acorrenta-la na Inglaterra para que ela não fosse embora para a terra do sol nascente.

- Ok... – disse ela – mas eu realmente preciso descansar. Creio que, a essa altura, as revisões só nos deixam mais nervosos.

- Concordo plenamente – Sirius espreguiçou-se na cadeira e passou o braço pelo pescoço de Keiko.

- Será que a Anna e o Remo estão "se divertindo" na ronda pelo castelo – perguntou Tiago, fechando o livro de Poções.

- Huuummm!! – disseram os outros três.

- E cadê o Rabicho? – perguntou Sirius – Será que também arranjou uma namorada? Provavelmente uma lufa-lufa... – ele e o amigo caíram no riso.

- Me diz uma coisa – começou Lílian – Por que esses apelidos? Aluado... Pontas... Rabicho...

- Almofadinhas! – Sirius levantou a mão, como se a ruiva tivesse fazendo chamada.

- Ahhh Lily – disse Tiago – Isso é uma looonga história...Qualquer dia eu te conto...

- E por que não agora?

- São muitos detalhes... e não seria seguro falar sobre isso na sala comunal lotada – e dizendo isso, o maroto piscou para Sirius.

* * *

Os exames se transcorreram normalmente. Apenas Rabicho teve o que se queixar da dificuldade das perguntas e das provas práticas. Tiago e Sirius, como sempre, acharam que os exames estavam facílimos e ficaram se perguntando porque tinham parado para estudar. Enquanto isso, Lílian e Keiko tiveram de tapar os ouvidos quando Remo e Anna começaram a comparar suas respostas. As duas odiavam fazer isso, porque sempre tinham a impressão que haviam se ferrado, quando geralmente acontecia o contrário.

_Woah! kasaneawaseta yume wo daite hateshinai rakuen e_

_mou nakusu mono sae mitsukaranai kakenuketa haruka na michi_

_nani hitotsu utagau koto mo shiranakatta ne_

_(Uau! Carregue nos braços os sonhos amontoados_

_Em direção a um inacabável paraíso_

_Nem as coisas perdidas são mais encontradas_

_Passei a correr numa estrada distante_

_Você não tinha nenhuma suspeita, né?)_

Na tarde em que terminou os exames, os três casais (Pedro resolvera ir para a cozinha) foram se deitar na sombra de uma árvore na margem do lago. Local em que, Tiago fez questão de se lembrar, os marotos quase tiraram as calças do Ranhoso.

- Ruivinha traiçoeira! – disse Tiago, bagunçando os cabelos da namorada – Quando pensamos que a diversão ia começar, ela havia ido chamar a McGonagall...

- E o que eu ia fazer? – ela fez cara de inocente – Alguém tinha que parar esse maluco!! – ela apontou para Tiago.

- Se você tivesse aceitado sair com ele, os problemas teriam acabado sem precisar tomar medidas drásticas... – argumentou Sirius, e os dois fizeram um gesto de vitória.

- Sinto muito Lílian, mas acho que eles estão certos – disse Keiko, com um sorriso.

_We'll say goodbye, Lost Heaven_

_How we longed for Heaven_

_We're letting go of something we never had_

_Time goes so fast, Heaven is lost_

_(Nós diremos adeus, paraíso perdido_

_Como desejávamos um paraíso_

_Nós estamos nos soltando de algo que nós nunca tivemos_

_O tempo passa tão rápido, o paraíso está perdido)_

- Não vou nem comentar... – o olhar da garota se desviou para Remo e Anna – Mas isso tudo aconteceu porque não havia nenhum monitor presente naquele dia – disse ela, ironicamente.

- Nunca tive controle nenhum sob meus amigos! – defendeu-se Remo – Eles sempre fizeram o que queriam e não seriam detenções que mudariam isso.

- E eu estava cansada! – disse Anna – Não ia dar a volta no lago só para ralhar com esses dois... Só uma maluca – seu olhar encontrou com o de Lílian – faria isso!

- Admita Lily... Os marotos são os melhores! – disse Tiago, abraçando ela – Até você se rendeu a um.

- Não me lembre disso! – ela abriu o Profeta Diário que trouxera. Não tivera tempo de lê-lo no café da manhã – Mudando de assunto, parece que a gangue que ataca trouxas agora tem nome... – comentou.

- Eu li – disse Remo – Eles são comandados por um tal de Lord Voldemort... e parece que não é só diversão que eles querem matando trouxas...

Tiago, como se tivesse previsto algo, abraçou Lílian com mais força, assustando a garota.

_te wo nobashi tsukanda yume wa sotto kuzureyuku suna no shiro_

_tada tachitsukushiteta wakaremichi hohoemi wo nokoshite_

_kiete itta kimi ga egaku rakuen e to_

_(Os sonhos que nós agarramos são castelos de_

_areia que vão desmoronando silenciosamente_

_Só ficamos parados numa encruzilhada por muito tempo_

_Deixamos para trás os sorrisos_

_Você, que foi sumindo, desenha_

_Ao paraíso)_

- Que foi isso, Tiago?

- Sei lá... acho que apenas um ataque possessivo... Não quero te perder nunca!

- Não vamos nos separar! – ela falou. Estavam quase se beijando quando...

- Epa, epa, epa! – exclamou Sirius – Não queremos ver cenas da intimidade do casal...

Os outros riram, enquanto Anna puxava o jornal para si.

- Parece que começou uma guerra entre eles e o Ministério, pelo que diz aqui... – comentou ela.

- Mas já não era sem tempo – disse Remo.

- Estranho... tenho a impressão que daqui para frente não temos mais certeza de nada... – Anna disso enquanto olhava para o céu.

_We'll say goodbye, Lost Heaven_

_How we longed for Heaven_

_We're letting go of something we never had_

_Time goes so fast, Heaven is lost_

_(Nós diremos adeus, paraíso perdido_

_Como desejávamos um paraíso_

_Nós estamos nos soltando de algo que nós nunca tivemos_

_O tempo passa tão rápido, o paraíso está perdido)_

- Certeza? – Sirius a interrompeu – Eu tenho certeza que ficarei aqui morrendo de saudades da minha japinha...

- Certeza de que terei de fazer meu treinamento de _shaman_ – emendou Keiko.

- Que eu e Lily nunca mais nos separaremos!! – disse Tiago.

- De que eu fiquei louca, pois aceitei namorar com esse ser desprezível – disse Lílian – Mas também que amo mais, muito mais do que imaginava – completou ela, fazendo Tiago sorrir satisfeito.

- De que levarei a mesma vida que levo... senão pior – disse Remo sombriamente, pensando nas suas transformações e em como seria complicado arranjar emprego sendo o que era.

_hitotsu ni narenai ukanda hoshikuzu_

_hitotsu no shuuen ni akai hanataba wo_

_kakedashita shisen no saki ga shinkirou demo_

_We'll say goodbye, Lost Heaven_

_(Não pode ser a poeira das estrelas que flutuaram_

_No fim de um espetáculo um buquê de flores vermelhas_

_Mesmo em uma miragem o meu olhar começou a correr_

_Nós diremos adeus, paraíso perdido)_

- Além de que os marotos serão sempre amigos! – exclamou Sirius, com a aprovação de seus amigos.

Anna resolveu não comentar, mas tinha a impressão que esse tal de Lord Voldemort ainda daria muitas reportagens ao Profeta Diário. Além da impressão que tinha do jornal estar sendo censurado, pois não era possível que apenas trouxas estivessem morrendo. Havia algo mais perigoso a espera deles fora de Hogwarts.

_We'll say goodbye, Lost Heaven_

_How we longed for Heaven_

_We're letting go of something we never had_

_Time goes so fast, Heaven is lost_

_(Nós diremos adeus, paraíso perdido_

_Como desejávamos um paraíso_

_Nós estamos nos soltando de algo que nós nunca tivemos_

_O tempo passa tão rápido, o paraíso está perdido)_

Tinha medo de pensar no futuro. Gostaria que o tempo parasse naquele momento, quando via Tiago e Lílian, recém-acertados, rindo juntos. Sirius fazendo cócegas em Keiko e ela rindo, como se a única coisa que importava no mundo era se desvencilhar do maroto. Ou então Remo, com a cabeça deitada em seu ombro, sério como sempre... talvez pensando em sua próxima transformação, que não teria mais a proteção de Dumbledore.

Algo parecia dizer que nada mais seria como antes, que algo nada bom os esperava... Ao pensar nisso, sentiu um arrepio.

_I wish you good luck. I still remember every day._

_(Eu te desejo boa sorte. Eu ainda lembro todos os dias)_

- Anna – Remo sussurrou em seu ouvido – Tudo bem?

- Sim... claro – respondeu ela, desejando que seus medos e seus receios nunca se tornassem verdade.

* * *

**Rapidão aqui... Gente, obrigadaaaa pelos coments!!! Continuem comentando nessa reta final... falta só um cap. pra terminar!!! Pensei em parar aqui, mas acho que ainda falta algumas coisas para explicar... hehehe... Ah! A música é "Lost Heaven" dop L'Arc En Ciel... achei que a letra combinaria com o momento!!! **

**Teh a próxima!!!**

**bjjuuusss!!!**


	21. O Futuro à Espera

**Capítulo 21 – O futuro à espera**

* * *

O dia do regresso amanheceu ensolarado. Lílian teria ficado até feliz, se não fosse o fato de que, provavelmente, aquela seria a última vez que ela veria o castelo de Hogwarts, pelo menos como estudante. Levantou-se antes de suas amigas e se sentou na janela, observando os jardins e a Floresta Proibida.

Gostaria de ter entrado alguma vez na floresta, mas como isso era proibido aos alunos, nunca se arriscou. Começou a pensar em tantas coisas que não fizera ali, tantas oportunidades que perdera. Talvez se tivesse se importado menos com as regras e mais com a diversão, estaria saindo mais feliz dali. Talvez se tivesse começado a namorar antes com Tiago, teria burlado algumas regras por aí.

Então, imaginou a cara do maroto se ele soubesse no que ela estava pensando. Ele daria tudo para que ela admitisse que deveria ter quebrado mais regras. Mas, apesar de tudo, ela estivera mais relaxada esse ano. Fechou os olhos e ficou pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido e, sempre que pensava num certo maroto de óculos, um sorriso se abria no seu rosto.

_Enquanto houver você do outro lado  
Aqui do outro eu consigo me orientar_

- Rindo de quê, Lily? – ela ouviu a voz de Keiko dizer. Agora já não era a única acordada.

- De nada... apenas pensando em tudo o que aconteceu esse ano...

- A gente mudou muito, né? – comentou Keiko, que agora também tinha o olhar perdido na janela – As três envolvidas com marotos, quem diria...

- Ai – Lílian fez uma careta – pensar nisso ainda me dá náuseas.

As duas começaram a rir e acabaram acordando a Anna, que se juntou as duas na janela.

- Queria continuar aqui... – disse a loira – O mundo lá fora parece complicado... ainda mais agora com todos esses ataques dos bruxos das trevas...

- É... – concordou Lílian – mas fazer o quê? Teremos de enfrentar o que nos espera... seja lá o que for – e, involuntariamente, se lembrou do sonho que tivera na noite anterior, onde vira uma luz verde ofuscante e acordara sem fôlego.

- Eu ficaria feliz se ao menos pudesse permanecer na Inglaterra – disse Keiko, a mais triste das três.

- Não sei porque estamos tão tristes! – exclamou Lílian, tentando arranjar motivo para se mostrar feliz – Nos formamos, terminamos a escola... cumprimos mais uma etapa! Se for para ficarmos separadas, assim será... Não sei realmente como sobreviverei sem vocês, mas... – e então a garota começou a chorar.

_A cena repete a cena se inverte  
Enchendo a minh'alma d'aquilo que outrora eu deixei de acreditar_

Anna e Keiko a abraçaram também chorando. Tinham a impressão de que aquela seria a última vez que estariam juntas, as três.

Depois disso, as três arrumaram suas coisas em silêncio, cada uma mergulhada em seus próprios pensamentos e desceram para a sala comunal, onde encontraram os quatro marotos como se estivessem fazendo conferência.

Eles também não estavam muito felizes de abandonar a escola. Sirius e Tiago entrariam para o treinamento de auror juntos, mas Remo iria viajar para se formar em Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas e Pedro assumiria o controle da loja de sua mãe no Beco Diagonal. Parecia estranho, mas os marotos se separariam também.

- Se o Aluado não fosse tão chato e o Rabicho tivesse melhores notas, estaríamos todos juntos ainda... – resmungou Sirius, mal humorado – Como se não bastasse, minha namorada vai para o outro lado do mundo... o que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Algumas horas depois, estavam embarcando no trem, na estação. O humor deles havia melhorado um pouco, embora Sirius ainda fosse o mais emburrado. Keiko tentou consola-lo, mas ele não via como as coisas melhorarem.

- E quando você vai voltar? – perguntou ele.

_Tua palavra, tua história  
Tua verdade fazendo escola  
E tua ausência fazendo silêncio em todo lugar_

- Sirius, a gente já falou sobre isso... Não faço idéia! – respondeu ela, meio a contra-gosto – Treinamento de _shaman_ não é uma coisa premeditada, caramba!

Ele a abraçou.

- Quero cartas suas toda semana! Ou melhor, todos os dias!

- Farei o que puder! – disse ela sorrindo, e ainda meio admirada como o rapaz se tornara possessivo. Talvez ele tivesse evitado namoradas por tanto tempo com medo disso... da separação... do fim... Queria até pensar que o veria de novo, mas algo a sufocava, como se fosse sua consciência dizendo que nada mais seria o mesmo, e que, de certa forma, Sirius não faria parte de seu futuro.

Naquele momento, eles não imaginavam que, após descerem na plataforma nove e meia, seria a última vez que trocariam palavras. Keiko acreditaria até certo momento poderia voltar para a Inglaterra... porém, soube dos aumentos dos ataques do agora chamado Você-Sabe-Quem.

Recebeu muitas cartas de Sirius contando o que acontecia, elas sempre terminavam com um _"Estou te esperando"_. Durante muito tempo, aquelas cartas foram seu único alento no duro treinamento para _shaman_. Sonhava com os beijos e abraços do rapaz, e tinha certeza de que jamais seria completa se não estivesse de novo ao lado dele. Mas o destino pregou suas peças e a última carta que recebeu dele apenas dizia: _"Eu sou inocente"_. Só duas semanas depois entendeu o que era aquilo, quando Remo lhe escreveu dizendo que Sirius traíra o segredo dos Potter, que Lílian e Tiago estavam mortos e Sirius preso.

Passou muitas noites chorando com tudo que havia acontecido, imaginando qual fora o destino do filho de sua amiga e se perguntando se Sirius era realmente inocente. Sua mente, pelos fatos que Remo narrara, o considerava culpado, mas seu coração insistia no contrário.

Forçada por sua família, acabou se casando com um rapaz rico e japonês em seu país natal. Por mais que fosse feliz com ele, não deixava de pensar em Sirius e se ele ainda se lembrava dela ou se Azkaban exterminara suas memórias.

_Metade de mim  
Agora é assim  
De um lado a poesia, o verbo, a saudade_

E, antes dele morrer, ela pensou tê-lo visto, no jardim de sua propriedade, em forma de cão. Um cão enorme e negro que fizera uma cara realmente triste ao vê-la. Mas, antes que pudesse ter alguma reação, o cão já desaparecera. Começou a fazer as contas e deduziu que Harry estaria indo para o seu quarto ano em Hogwarts e desejou que ele não tivesse o mesmo fim que os pais.

Após isso, ela depositou todas as suas lembranças numa penseira para que esses pensamentos não a atormentassem mais. E nunca mais viu sua querida Inglaterra.

- Remo! – dizia Anna – Você não acha arriscado viajar sozinho?

- Eu sei me cuidar, Anna! – ele sorriu ao ver a sua preocupação – Quando você menos esperar, estarei de volta...

- Assim espero! – disse ela, antes de beija-lo.

Mas seus medos e receios Anna foram confirmados, não pôde ao menos acompanhar o desespero dos amigos e as intrigas que vieram porque logo depois que saiu da escola, foi assassinada por um Comensal quando seguia para o St. Mungus, onde fazia curso para se tornar curandeira. Remo soube da notícia apenas dois meses depois e se tornou fechado e mais sério. Passou a não responder as cartas que seus amigos o escreviam e comparecia a poucos encontros. Talvez tenha sido o que causou a desconfiança de Sirius de que o rapaz era o traidor.

Se recusara a acreditar que Sirius era traidor, mas as evidências eram claras. Pela primeira vez se sentiu realmente sozinho. Todas as pessoas próximas a ele tinham ido embora, e a única que sobrara passaria o resto dos seus dias em Azkaban. Sua rotina de vida não se alterou desde então, até receber uma carta de Dumbledore... E dar aulas para um garoto de treze anos que era a fotocópia de um dos seus melhores amigos pareceu bastante interessante...

- Acho que vou procurar o carrinho de lanche – disse Pedro, discretamente. Tornara-se uma vela ambulante e queria sair de perto daqueles três casais.

Talvez sua covardia, ou então inveja de os amigos serem tudo que ele gostaria de ser, Rabicho tenha feito o que fez. Um erro que seus amigos jamais o perdoariam e que causaria sua desgraça em todos os termos, pois também era considerado um nada em meio aos Comensais.

_Do outro a luta, a força e a coragem pra chegar no fim  
E o fim é belo incerto... depende de como você vê  
O novo, o credo, a fé que você deposita em você e só_

- Tiago, CHEGA! – gritou Lílian, o maroto estivera fazendo cócegas nela.

- Ah, Li... Desculpa! – disse ele, tentando abraça-la enquanto a garota tentava se esquivar – Eu só não digo que não farei mais isso porque tenho certeza de que não poderei cumprir a promessa.

- Eu sei... – disse ela – A única coisa que não entendo é porque gosto de você...

Tiago e Lílian. Um futuro brilhante a frente destruído por uma guerra, uma profecia, um traidor e um bruxo maligno. Nunca imaginariam o que os esperava naquele momento descontraído na cabine do trem.

Não imaginavam que seriam perseguidos pelo tal bruxo, que ele resolveria matar o filho deles por sei lá qual motivo e eles morreriam tentando proteger o garoto. Não imaginavam que um de seus melhores amigos seria capaz de entrega-los apenas para se manter vivo.

- Mais ataques em trouxas – murmurou Anna, que folheava o jornal – E agora ataques a bruxos também. Aqui diz que Marlene McKinnon, do Ministério, foi morta na noite passada.

- Esses ataques acabarão! – disse Sirius – Pontas e eu seremos aurores e acabaremos com essa palhaçada.

- Gostaria muito de acreditar nisso – disse Lílian, meio séria e meio sorrindo.

- Você vai ver – Tiago entrou na conversa – Logo, logo tudo isso vai acabar e estaremos no jardim da nossa casa fazendo um piquenique com os nossos amigos.

- Nossa casa? – espantou-se Lílian.

- Claro! Nos vamos casar, não?

- Isso é um pedido?

- Pontas – Sirius interrompeu – Por favor, compre a aliança antes! – disse ele, arrancando risadas dos presentes.

- Obrigado pela dica, Almofadinhas.

Rápido demais para o gosto deles, o trem parou na estação de King Cross.

_Só enquanto eu respirar  
Vou me lembrar de você  
Só enquanto eu respirar_

Lílian correu para os pais carregando um Tiago extremamente vermelho para apresenta-lo aos futuros sogros. Porém, a mãe de Tiago os encontrou primeiro e o feitiço se virou contra o feiticeiro.

- Então essa que é sua namorada, Tiago? – disse a Sra. Potter olhando para uma Lílian da cor de seus cabelos.

- Espero que passe a ser muito mais que isso daqui um tempo... – respondeu o rapaz, dessa vez tirando toda a cor que havia no rosto da namorada.

Keiko parecia não escutar os chamados do irmão e continuava abraçada a Sirius. Queria se lembrar para sempre da sensação que era estar junto dele.

- Promete que nunca se esquecerá de mim? – perguntou ela de repente.

- Que você tá falando? – Sirius mirou-a, surpreso – Nós vamos ficar juntos de qualquer jeito... esse treinamento seu acabará logo... e enquanto isso passarei todos os dias pensando em você!

- A gente não é dono do destino, Sirius... eu só quero garantir!! – ela respondeu, rindo.

Sirius cumpriu sua promessa. Nunca esqueceu daquela misteriosa japinha que levou seu coração para o outro lado do mundo e nunca mais o devolveu.

_Só enquanto eu respirar  
Vou me lembrar de você  
Só enquanto eu respirar_

Remo e Anna também pareciam estar tendo alguma dificuldade para se separarem. Ele limpava as lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer pelo rosto dela.

- Não ficaremos tanto tempo separados assim... – dizia ele.

- Ah, mas é triste... – ela disse, sem conseguir explicar porque ainda estava chorando.

- É TPM? – perguntou o maroto, meio receoso.

- É... – disse ela, rindo – pode ser...

_Só enquanto eu respirar  
Vou me lembrar de você  
Só enquanto eu respirar_

Depois de todas as despedidas, Lílian se virou para as amigas, queria muito dizer algo como "Até o próximo ano letivo", mas este não teria mais. Pensou então em dizer "A gente se vê", mas sua garganta deu um nó e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi acenar com lágrimas escorrendo dos seus olhos, abraçada por Tiago.

Eles não sabiam o que os esperava e nem poderiam imaginar. A vida começava ali, e não reservava bons momentos. Sabiam que precisariam lutar, e muito. Pois as manchetes do jornal mostravam isso... que de agora para frente nada mais seria simples. E sabemos que eles não decepcionaram... fizeram o que puderam. Exceto o rato...

_E o fim é belo incerto... depende de como você vê  
O novo, o credo, a fé que você deposita em você e só_

Mas coisas acontecem sempre como deve ser. Por mais que sempre nos pegamos pensando se tivéssemos feito isso, deixado de fazer aquilo seria diferente... mas talvez estivesse pior. Pois ninguém pode dizer ou saber como poderia ter sido.

Estranho dizer que tudo pode estar relacionado ao destino ou então em profecias. Nosso destino está ligado as nossas escolhas e nossas escolhas, ao que somos.

Lílian, de certa forma, estava destinada a Tiago, e tudo mais o que eles viveram. Pois, se não tivessem morrido, quem teria bloqueado Voldemort?

_Só enquanto eu respirar  
Vou me lembrar de você  
Só enquanto eu respirar_

Se pararmos para pensar, sempre tem uma razão para que as coisas aconteçam, embora nós, muitas vezes, não enxerguemos isso... somos imediatistas e queremos respostas e explicações rapidamente. Porém, devemos lembrar que as coisas acontecem...

Como Tudo Deve Ser.

* * *

**ACAABOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUU!!!!**

**Finalmente concluo essa obra, após um ano. Engraçado dar tão certinho assim, NÃO FOI PROGRAMADO!! Rsrsrs**

**É que passei, e ainda estou passando, para falar a verdade, por uma crise emocional ENORME nos últimos tempos, e não conseguia nem olhar para esse capítulo para revisar... Mas, enfim, estou aqui, conluindo-a.**

**Devo dizer que, graças a Carol que estou aqui agora. Semana passada ela me cobrou o último capítulo, e eu resolvi criar vergonha na cara... rsrsrs. Valeu!!! '**

**Dedico esse capítulo a minha querida amiga Mariane que, mesmo de longe, às vezes é o meu único alento em Araraquara, com as nossas loucas conversas via msn. Estamos tendo que aprender a conciliar amizade e distância... além de superar as dificuldades que insistem em aparecer cada vez com mais freqüência para nós. '**

**Dedico também a Carol, né? Que além de ter me "ajudado" a concluir essa história, também é prova de que podemos superar a distância e fazer a amizade continuar.**

**Aos meus amigos do Ensino Médio, que ocupam, pelo menos por enquanto, 18 horas por dia os meus pensamentos quando estou em Araraquara. **

**À minha irmã, dona Letécia (rsrsrs), prova de que irmãos não vivem apenas brigando, mas também podem ser amigos. Mesmo que ela tenha me passado a perna e comprado uma camiseta do Potterish só para ela... XP**

**E, é claro, a todo povo que apareceu aqui... leu, elogiou, xingou, se emocionou... se tornou amigo meu, bem, acho que mais provável dizer, amiga minha... rsrsrs. Queria colocar o nome de todo mundo aqui, mas acho que vai ficar muito grande, né? E aí vocês desistirão de ler essa nota... Mas, enfim, você sabe que eu estou falando de você, não é? Rsrs**

**AHHH!! Antes que eu me esqueça, a música do capítulo é **O Anjo Mais Velho**, letra perfeita do mais-que-perfeito Fernando Anitelli (sim, estou apaixonada por ele!!) e cantada e tocada por ele e a trupe de O Teatro Mágico. Não sei se combinou... Digam vocês!!**

**Bom, acho que não escreverei mais histórias tamanho monstro como essa por muito tempo, pelo fato de não ter mais tempo para se dedicar, além de faltar um computador disponível 24 horas lá na Terra do Sol Quente, vulgo Araraquara. **

**Acho que está bom de nota, não?**

**Qualquer coisa eu abro mais um capítulo... AH!! E se ficou alguma coisa sem explicar... mandaÊ sua dúvida que eu explico... hehheheh**

**Blllaaaahhhhhhhhh...**

**Cansei!!**

**Acabou...**

**Obrigado a todos vocês pela audiência e paciência!!!**

**Bjus a todos!!**

**Sentirei saudades...**

**FUI!!! ;)**


End file.
